


La Mafia es Color Rosa

by Aurora_Mynatt



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mynatt/pseuds/Aurora_Mynatt
Summary: En todo colegio hay chicos y chicas populares y talentosos. Así como hay ceros a la izquierda y gente invisible. En "Castle White" las cuatro tormentas que mueven el piso y representan al instituto en todas sus categorias, son chicas. Sin embargo para las señoritas perfectas, no todo es lo que parece y no todo lo que brilla es color rosa. En algún momento han hecho cosas de lo que no están muy orgullosas, y de las que nadie las creería capaz.Xion alguna vez ha jugado a manipular a las personas. Naminé tal vez no es apegada a las normas tanto como lo aparenta, Kairi tiene experiencia en el chantaje y Aqua no es lo que se dice «inofensiva». Pero son cosas que ni siquiera saben entre ellas. Todo esto está cubierto por perfección y un encanto superficial e irresistible.
Relationships: Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Bajo Supervisión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa/gifts).



**Parte I - Las Cuatro Princesas**

**1\. Bajo supervisión  
  
**

Sora Knight era un chico algo bajito para sus quince años de edad, de piel clara, cabello castaño, pestañas largas y ojos risueños color azul. Sus padres no ganaban precisamente una millonada de dinero, por lo que pagar por un cupo en la prestigiosa preparatoria “Castle White” había sido un enorme sacrificio y él lo sabía.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que el muchacho se ganara dos sanciones durante sus primeras horas de estadía en el instituto. Tres notas en la carpeta de historial de por vida y un castigo con su profesor tutor, a última hora en la tarde. ¿Era acaso Sora un problemático sin remedio? ¿Un chico malo incomprendido? ¿Un rebelde sin causa? No, ni por asomo. Solo era jodidamente torpe y despistado.

La mayoría del tiempo llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y dirigía una actitud amable y positiva hacia los demás. Mientras que lo más destacable de su personalidad probablemente fuesen sus buenos modales y su sentido de la justicia, que lo llevaban a... No ser precisamente lo que se dice ‘discreto’.  
“Oh, genial, ¿quién demonios hace una guerra de comida en su primer día?” Se reprochaba a si mismo el chico, mientras esperaba fuera la oficina del director a que este llegase con alguien que se encargaría de supervisarlo por las próximas semanas. Sí, así es, él se había ganado los honores de tener un niñero que se asegurara de que no hiciera ningún desastre otra vez.

Sora estaba pensando en el mal ejemplo de alumno que era, cuando el director Eraqus llegó en compañía de un chico rubio, que llevaba una laptop plateada en las manos. Tal vez le habían interrumpido su hora de estudio, pensó Sora.

—Por favor, los dos, pasen a mi oficina —les invitó el hombre, abriendo la puerta.

Una vez adentro, pudieron hablar con calma, las normas a establecer.

—Muy bien Sora, te presento a Roxas, él es quien te va a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones, te mostrará cuál es tu salón, tu residencia, te explicará cómo funcionan los clubes y te asesorará con cualquier asignatura que necesites... Aunque estoy seguro de que esto último no te hace demasiada falta—Señaló Eraqus, sabiendo que las notas de Sora eran excelentes—. También es quien me va a hacer reportes tuyos por los próximos días, y tiene el poder de sancionarte si vuelves a incumplir las reglas, así como hoy. Ahora, déjame ver en donde deje tu información, para que puedan retirarse.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, buscando en los archivos, la carpeta del nuevo alumno.

Roxas y Sora, se observaron el uno al otro algunos segundos. A Roxas, Sora le parecía muy despistado y distraído como para ser un chico malo o problemático. Y a Sora, Roxas se le hacía directamente inaccesible, no podía sacar conclusiones simplemente viéndole la cara. Demonios, que era serio.

Con seriedad, se estrecharon las manos.

—Sora Knight.

—Roxas White.

—¿White? ¿Acaso tú...?

Él rubio asintió.

—Soy sobrino del director.

—Eso explica que te eligiera a ti —dijo Sora sonriendo.

Por su lado Roxas, se lo tomó a mal.

—En realidad, en estos casos se recurre a los alumnos con mejor promedio académico, para que se responsabilicen de los más problemáticos —explicó con seriedad.

—Ah, entonces tú tienes las mejores notas de...

—Tampoco, ya quisiera —se mofó Roxas.

—¿Entonces? —se confundió el castaño.

—Mira aquí el mejor récord estudiantil es de las chicas, no mío, yo solo soy el quinto lugar. Y me ha correspondido a mi acompañarte, porque ninguna de ellas ha aceptado hacerlo —concluyó.

Sora se quedó reflexionando algunos minutos aquello. ¿Tan mala impresión había dejado de sí mismo, que ninguna de las chicas quiso ir a ayudar en su instalación?

—Tranquilo, no eres tú, son ellas —se rio el rubio, al ver la cara de preocupación de Sora—. No les agrada ser ‘niñeras’ de los alumnos nuevos.

—Que antipáticas...

Roxas se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad son buena onda, tendrías que verlas para hacerte una idea de cómo funcionan las cosas.

—Veo, que se podrían llevar bien —les interrumpió de pronto Eraqus, entregándole los papeles a Roxas—. ¿Qué tal si siguen conversando eso, fuera de mi oficina?

Ambos asintieron y se prepararon a abandonar la sala.

—Claro, gracias, y lo siento otra vez señor director —se despidió Sora, al cerrar la puerta.

Una vez solos, Roxas se dispuso a mostrarle, antes que nada, el salón principal en donde verían clases. Ya que, revisando la información, se dio cuenta de que iban al mismo curso y al mismo año. Serian compañeros de clase. Y descubrió que él chico a su lado no era tan simple como en un primer lugar lo había pensado. En realidad, tenía muy buenas notas y unos cuantos premios deportivos. Si pasaba suficiente tiempo en aquella preparatoria y asistía a concursos de talento o inteligencia, tal vez destacara bastante.

—Vaya, tienes un increíble promedio académico —dijo Roxas, guardando la carpeta en su mochila—. Y no pensé que se te dieran bien los deportes. ¿De verdad has ganado medallas de natación?

—Sí, y de otras disciplinas, como esgrima, karate y arquería. Mis padres siempre se han partido la espalda para que yo aprenda varias cosas y sea alguien en la vida —explicó el castaño.

—Eso es genial, yo solo soy bueno en esgrima, la verdad es que los deportes no se me dan lo que se dice bien

—¿Y qué es lo tuyo entonces? —quiso saber Sora.

—Informática, tecnología y cosas por el estilo —dijo—. Igualmente, Se me podría dar cualquier cosa que involucre estudiar, como los idiomas, política, historia...

—¡Vaya! ¡¿Y aun así no eres el mejor promedio?!

—Ni me le acerco —se rio Roxas, quien a estas alturas se lo tomaba a chiste.

—¿Como es eso posible? —cuestionó Sora—. ¿Quién tiene aquí el récord académico más alto?

Las mejillas del rubio ardieron intensamente, nada más pensar en ella le provocaba nervios.

—Xion Russell —dijo empezando a sudar—. Es la chica más lista del colegio, tiene un veinte definitivo y cerrado, es la alumna perfecta. Y es hermosa, es como si fusionaras veinte libros de filosofía y un panal de miel, es inteligente y dulce... Y...

—Y te encanta... —Se rió Sora.

Roxas asintió.

—Es la diosa de la informática, ¿Como no me va a gustar?

—Ah, entonces te gusta.

—Tal vez... Pero ella no me registra —dijo el rubio buscando sus lentes en la mochila. La clase empezaría en quince minutos, él se sentaba de último en la primera fila, y como era miope los necesitaba.

—¿Y nunca has intentado hablarle? ¿O acercarte? ¿O enamorarla? ¿O superar sus calificaciones? ¿O lo que sea? —continuó con curiosidad.

—Hablamos normalmente, y sí, ella es mi compañera de esgrima. Jamás he intentado enamorarla porque me resulta inútil, y superarla académicamente es simplemente imposible... —Roxas casi se mete dentro de su bolso—. ¡¿Dónde están mis estúpidos lentes?!

—¿Usas lentes?

—No lo parece, pero estoy ciego.

Mientras el enojado muchacho seguía adentrándose más, en las profundidades de su inexplorada mochila, hasta casi encontrar un agujero negro. Cuatro chicas ingresaron en el salón, ubicándose en los primeros puestos y captando la atención de Sora, por lo bonitas que resultaron ser.  
  


♠Aurora♠


	2. ¿Princesas o demonios?

**Parte I - Las Cuatro Princesas**

**2\. ¿Princesas o Demonios?**

La primera era alta, pelirroja y llevaba un bolso deportivo color rosa. Según él, era la más guapa, sus pestañas eran largas, su sonrisa preciosa, y parecía simpática y segura de sí misma. (Y aunque no lo quería admitir, tenía un cuerpo bastante llamativo y femenino. El uniforme le sentaba increíblemente bien).  
La muchacha le dedicó una rápida mirada y enseguida ocupó su puesto junto a la ventana, ¿De verdad habían hecho contacto visual? ¿De verdad se había percatado así de rápido de que Sora la veía? Una presión extraña se formó en el pecho y el estómago del recién llegado. Por su lado, Kairi pensaba que el niño nuevo no estaba tan mal.

La segunda chica, apenas y de menor estatura que la anterior, era rubia. Usaba un suéter blanco impecable y llevaba una cartera bordada con flores. También era muy linda, pero daba un aspecto más delicado que intrépido y aunque hablaba con cuidado y firmeza a la vez, parecía sería y centrada.

La tercera tenía el cabello negro y corto, y era un tanto más bajita que las otras dos. Su rostro era pálido y daba la impresión de que el más mínimo tacto la derrumbaría, como si fuese muy frágil. Era el tipo de niña que despertaba el instinto protector en cualquiera. Sora lo tenía que reconocer, era desesperantemente bonita y tierna. Al verla bien, notó que llevaba un libro de cubierta azul en sus manos y usaba lentes. No obstante, lo que en verdad le llamó la atención fue la chaqueta de cuero negra que traía puesta.

Podría ser su estilo o gusto en ropa, si su mochila no fuese lila con gatitos blancos, ¿Qué clase de chica mezcla cuero negro, con gatitos blancos? Tal vez perteneciera a su novio o a un amigo, pensó Sora.

Finalmente, la cuarta chica era la más alta de todas, y físicamente quizás fuese la más atractiva. Su figura era algo por lo que de plano no podía pasar desapercibida y sus cabellos y ojos azules la hacían destacar incluso más. Ella llevaba varias partituras en sus manos y las ordenaba con mucho esmero mientras caminaba. Hasta que su bolso de estrellitas cobalto le resbaló del hombro y todas las hojas cayeron al suelo por accidente.

En eso, un chico bajito y rubio, que le pasaba por el lado la ayudo a recogerlas todas y se las entregó.

Cuando él se fue a ocupar su puesto, ella se ruborizó levemente.

Todas, las cuatro, habían despertado la curiosidad de Sora. “Tienen que ser de mentira” pensó con miedo, “Son demasiado bonitas para ser mis nuevas compañeras de clase”

—Oye Roxas... ¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Deja que pueda ver algo y te digo —contestó limpiando el cristal de sus gafas y pestañeando un poco al colocárselas—. Ah, ellas son las antipáticas que no quisieron ayudar a instalarte.

—Ah, son muy... Interesantes... —dijo el castaño, contrariado.

Roxas le miro con cara de “¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?”

—¿Esa es la palabra correcta para describirlas, Sora?

—No pues, a ver, inténtalo tú —le retó este.

—Presta atención —advirtió Roxas dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo—. ¿Ves a la pelirroja, con el equipo deportivo a un lado?

Él asintió. Es decir, ¿Como no verla?

—Se llama Kairi Moore, ella es el segundo mejor promedio académico y campeona en las olimpiadas deportivas, ¿En cuál categoría? En todas las categorías. ¿Es eso humanamente imposible? Ve y díselo para que se ría un buen rato, es particularmente buena en la asignatura de matemática y sabe tocar varios instrumentos, siendo la guitarra su favorito. Oh, y es la delegada de esta clase. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Esa chica es un tsunami color rosa.

Sora aplaudió, ante la increíble y aterradoramente detallada descripción de Roxas.

—¿Qué hay de la rubia? —inquirió lanzándole una mirada.

—Esa se llama Naminé Ross, es el tercer mejor promedio y ganadora del premio de arte en los últimos cuatro años. Se la pasa dibujando, es popular entre las chicas por ayudarles a hacer murales en sus habitaciones. Se le da bien la política, ciencias sociales, humanidades o cosas por el estilo. Su deporte favorito es el tenis. Y toca el piano jodidamente bien. Fue la delegada el año pasado —concluyó—. Si un tribunal supremo de justicia se antojase de ser una chica, sin duda alguna fuera ella. Parece delicada, pero no le ganas una discusión.

—Ellas superan las expectativas de la NASA —dijo un impresionado Sora.

—Y que lo digas —afirmó Roxas estirándose un poco.

—¿Y la de cabello negro con chaqueta de cuero? ¿Qué onda con ella y su mochila de gatitos?

—Esa es Xion Russell —respondió sonriendo—. Primer mejor promedio y la niña más inteligente que veras jamás, ha ganado concursos de todo tipo; de talento, de deletreo, de computación, de matemática, de escritura, de lectura, de cultura general, de ajedrez, de filosofía, de política, ella es la única que le gana un debate a Naminé así de fácil —Roxas se quedó viéndola como idiota—. Su asignatura favorita es Informática y su deporte favorito es el Ballet supongo, se le dan bien todos, pero no puede vivir sin ir a esas clases. Y también sabe tocar genial el bajo y otros instrumentos. Es un dulce de chica, tienes que oír como habla y como se dirige a los demás. Un panal de miel.

—Comprendo, es alguien amable, se ve linda —dijo Sora con una sonrisa—. ¿No sabrás a que se deben sus gatitos y el cuero negro?

Un estruendo, interrumpió la conversación de los chicos. Alguien había volteado de una patada algunas mesas en la primera fila. Todos giraron a ver, como un imbécil alto, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, aventaba una de las sillas por la ventana “¡¿Está loco?! ¡¡Estamos en un cuarto piso!! ¡¡Si eso le cae a alguien lo va a matar!!” Pensó enojado Sora.

—¡¿Dónde está Ventus?! —rugió fuertemente.

—Aquí estoy —contestó el ingenuo rubio, levantando una mano.

Era el mismo que había ayudado a la chica de cabello azul con sus partituras.

—¡¿A TI QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE HABLARLE A XION!? —exigió el pelinegro acercándose a él y levantándolo por la camisa.

Roxas envolvió a Sora con el brazo y los señalo, antes de explicar:

—De acuerdo, ¿Ves al cretino descontrolado de allí?

El castaño asintió.

—Se llama Vanitas y la chaqueta de cuero negra que usa Xion es de él, ¿Adivinas quién es? —preguntó en tono de broma.

—¿Su novio celopata? —tanteó Sora.

—Casi —se rio—. Él es su hermano gemelo celopata.

—Ah, eso explica tus no intentos por enamorar a Xion.

—Sí, entre otras cosas...

—Oye... ¿Y nadie va a defender a ese tal Ventus? No parece ser precisamente del tipo rudo y agresivo —se preocupó—. ¿Y si Vanitas lo golpea?

—Tranquilo, lo mejor es que no te metas. En todo caso Ventus practica artes marciales y se sabe defender. Sí, ya sé que se ve pequeño y débil —se apresuró a decir Roxas cuando Sora abrió la boca para refutarlo—. Pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Y de cualquier modo Vanitas no se puede volver loco y matarlo a golpes...

—¿Y que lo detiene de hacerlo más o menos?

—Ventus el hermano menor de Naminé, Xion lo quiere mucho, Aqua lo quiere más y Kairi... Pues, Kairi apoya las buenas causas —concluyó subiendo los hombros—. Vanitas sabe que meterse con el rubio, es esperar a que la tropa de las chicas súper poderosas venga a darle un escarmiento. Fíjate...

Sora dirigió la mirada a la escena de la pelea.

Xion estaba parada frente a Vanitas, con las manos en la cintura y Aqua se encontraba a un lado suyo con los brazos cruzados. Ambas mirando asesinamente al pelinegro.

—¡Naminé! ¿No nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó enojada la muchacha de pelo azul.

La rubia abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—No, Vanitas sabe que el día en que yo me levante a defender a mi hermano va a ser para asegurarme de mandarlo a pudrirse en el reformatorio, es mejor que no me meta —comentó mirando distraídamente por la ventana.  
  
—¡Bájalo Vanitas! ¡Me tienes hasta las narices con tus escenas de celos! —exclamó Xion, luciendo no más fiera que un conejito—. ¿Pretendes que no tenga novio nunca?

—Tal vez... —contestó descaradamente este.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Aqua perdió la paciencia y lo cogió del cuello, obligándolo a liberar a Ventus y aprovechando para acorralarlo contra la pared, parecía querer estrangularlo a sangre fría.

—Presta atención, cretino —ordenó la peliazul—. ¿Ves esa ventana de allá? Bien, si te vuelvo a ver metiéndote con mi niño, te voy a tirar por ella y créeme, no me responsabilizare por los destrozos.

—Demonios, de acuerdo, ya entendí —se rindió Vanitas levantando las manos y consiguiendo que la chica lo soltara—. Te diría que te mandaría a meter presa, si no tuvieras a Naminé de abogada.

Sora no podía con tanta chica valiente.

—¿La agresiva es...? —preguntó a su asesor.

—Aqua Cox, cuarto mejor promedio académico. Medalla de oro en boxeo, cinta negra en karate y reina de todo tipo de arte marcial. Es una chica, que al igual que Kairi se le da muy bien los deportes, pero como ves, sus favoritos son los que implican un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y Su asignatura favorita es Biología —se tomó un respiro—. De las cuatro es la que más instrumentos toca, la música se le da bien, creo que el que más le gusta es la batería. Aqua es del tipo de princesa que no necesita príncipe...

—¿Q-Quieres decir que es...?

Roxas se arregló los lentes con impaciencia.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Hablo de que ella intimida mucho a los chicos... Y sí, ya sé que es MUY guapa —enfatizó, mientras Sora asentía con vehemencia, dejando más que claro que ella tenía un cuerpo, un corte y un aspecto que rayaba en lo sensual—. Pero igual da miedo, ¿viste como se hizo cargo de Vanitas? Él es los chicos más rudos de por aquí, y aun así no es tan idiota como para llegar a los golpes con ella.

—Entendido, es una amazona...

—Pero también es linda...

Sora se pegó una mano en la frente, ¿Que era por fin esa chica?

—Es que todos saben que es buena en combate, y ruda y es preferible no hacerla enojar —prosiguió—. Pero de resto es tan amable que es imposible no quererla. Hace galletitas, es instructora en artes marciales, hace galletitas, te trata de ‘cariño’ “Cariño te cuidado con eso”, “Cariño no te apresures en terminar”, “Cariño acompáñame a la biblioteca”, “Cariño ¿has visto mi bolso?”. Hace más galletitas... Es muy gentil.

“Claro, muchas galletitas y amor, pero verla es molesta es otro nivel” pensó Sora.

♠Aurora♠


	3. Celos, estúpidos celos

**Parte I - Las Cuatro Princesas**

**3\. Celos, estúpidos celos.**

Matemática, Física, y Química Pura. Eran solo algunas de las materias que habían visto en aquella hornada de clase. Se trataba de la típica hora al culminar la tarde, en la que los estudiantes ya no soportaban ni su propia sombra. Los profesores se amargaban cuatro veces más de lo usual y el calor ponía de mal humor a cualquiera. El reloj daba las 5:55p.m, cuando finalmente la campana que anunciaba la libertad de los alumnos, sonó.

Sus almas tenían permiso para salir del infierno.

Todas las personas se encontraban agotadas e irritables por el largo y estresante día que habían tenido. Se podía decir, que al mas mínimo comentario, responderían agresivamente.

Todas las personas salvo Sora y Xion.

Sora estaba contento de lo bien que resulto su primer día de clase. Quitando la guerra en la cafetería, las notas en su registro de por vida, y el montón de castigos que se ganó. Aquel había sido un bonito día. Sí, él sonreía, después de todo, no existían razones para no hacerlo. Entendió todas las clases, su compañera de trabajos Olette era una chica súper agradable y divertida, el numero de su casillero ‘336’ se le hacia un lindo numero, Se había hecho amigo de Roxas y Axel. Y su compañero de cuarto Riku le caía cada vez mejor. Sin mencionar que los cuatro vivirían en la misma residencia.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba castigado y tenia que quedarse una insufrible hora más, después de las clases. Lo desanimaba. Nada de eso.

Por su lado Xion. Solo pensaba en que debía ser una buena chica. El calor, el agotamiento y el estrés no eran razones validas para tratar mal a las personas. No importa que los profesores pidieran su ayuda para ordenar las carpetas, aceptaría con una sonrisa. O que alguno de sus compañeros de clase le respondiera mal, de seguro tenían sus motivos. Ni el mismísimo Vanitas con sus desesperantes celos de hermano la logran hacer enfadar fácilmente. Estaba en su personalidad el ser amable.

En cuanto a sus amigas...

Aqua intentaba no alterarse, pero le era difícil. A Naminé todo le parecía una falta de respeto. Y Kairi prefería no hablar con nadie, para evitar salir con algo desagradable.

Cada quien manejaba el mal humor a su modo.

—Oye Roxas, ¿Me enseñas donde está el salón 15 del cuarto nivel? —Pidió Sora a su amigo, mirando la nota de castigo en la libreta.

El rubio lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. Acompañar a Sora hasta aquella aula que quedaba en el cuarto piso. Significaba tener que subir dos tramos de escaleras y luego bajar cuatro, para finalmente salir del edifico, cabe destacar que solo, porque para entonces ya Axel y todos se habrían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Si no fuera su asesor le habría dicho de plano que no.

—Vale, está al lado de la biblioteca y tiene una puerta blanca con una placa que tiene el numero ‘15’ en dorado. ¿Te ubicas?

—...

La cara del castaño, le hizo entender a Roxas que no había entendido ni pío.

—Está bien, te acompaño —accedió finalmente.

En eso, las cuatro preciosidades del colegio iban pasando a su lado. Cuando inesperadamente Xion y Naminé se detuvieron frente a ellos.  
Kairi miro rápidamente a sus amigas y a los dos chicos con curiosidad. Acto seguido, siguió de largo con Aqua, quien tenia prisa en salir de ahí. Ellas no traían ganas de lidiar con seres humanos por lo que restaba del día. Tal vez luego de un buen descanso volvieran a ser gente, pero por ahora, que quien les dirigiera la palabra se abstuviera a las consecuencias.

—Hola, es un placer —se presentó antes que nada con Sora, estrechándole la mano—. Naminé Ross

Luego Xion repitió el gesto.

—Xion Russell, encantada.

—Mucho gusto chicas, me llamo Sora Knight.

Ambas le sonrieron al nuevo. Y enseguida, volcaron su atención en el rubio.

—H-Hola Roxas —saludó Naminé, ligeramente nerviosa—. Lamento pedírtelo justo ahora, sé que es una falta de respeto, por tiempo, desconsideración, y otras cosas más, pero... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Hola Naminé, Hola Xion... Con gusto, ¿que necesitas?

Internamente, el muchacho pensaba que tal vez tuviese un cartel en la cara que decía “Servicio comunitario las 24/7”. A veces era agradable, pero en ocasiones no le gustaba mucho.

—En realidad, la del problema en inicio soy yo —dijo Xion algo cohibida—. Veras, necesito entregar, buscar y leer varios libros en la biblioteca. Y Naminé tiene un problema con el software de su computadora. Yo no me voy a desocupar hasta dentro de una hora o más y no me da tiempo de arreglarla para mañana. Así pues... Fuiste la primera persona que pensé que podía ayudarnos —concluyó.

—No hay problema —asumió Roxas—. Pero primero debo llevar a Sora al salón 15 en el cuarto nivel. Luego me encargo de su ordenador.

—Ah, descuida, yo lo llevo —se ofreció Xion con una dulce sonrisa—. La biblioteca le queda al lado, nada me cuesta mostrarle el aula. Vete tú de una vez con Naminé.

Apenas Roxas volvió a ver a la rubia, esta no pudo resistirlo y terminó enrojeciendo tenuemente.

Él subió los hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien —dijo con calma—. Me alegra que seamos vecinos, porque caminar más de la cuenta a estas horas, no es una idea que me agrade mucho.

Sora se quedo reflexionando aquello... ¡¿Vecinos?! ¡¿Eran vecinos?! ¡¿ERAN VECINOS DE LAS CUATRO BOMBAS DE TIEMPO?!

—¡Eres un encanto Roxas! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó una contenta pelinegra.

Y ahí iba la seriedad de Roxas, destrozada por una sonrisa. Quedó viéndola como idiota quizás un par de segundos, hasta que Sora le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

—Ah, sí, em... N-No es nada...

—De acuerdo —comentó Naminé mirando a su amiga—. Nos vemos en un rato. Adiós...

—Adiós Roxas, nos vemos Naminé —se despidió Xion.

Sora hizo un ademán para decir ‘adiós’ a su amigo y le deseó suerte con la computadora.

Los dos rubios salieron del salón a paso rápido. Naminé feliz con su excusa para estar un rato a solas con Roxas, y Roxas mentalizándose para reparar lo más pronto posible cualquier daño que tuviese el software.

Sora se tomo algunos segundos para contemplar a la bajita chica frente a él. Mientras ella le sostuvo la mirada con amabilidad, y así, ambos se sonrieron.

—Bonita chaqueta de cuero —dijo Sora, rompiendo el silencio.

Xion se rió.

—Bonita guerra de comida en la cafetería —contestó balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Bonita charla —irrumpió repentinamente una nueva voz.

Un muchacho poco más alto que Sora, se posicionó tras Xion y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—¿Puedo unirme a ella?

Xion se sacudió a su hermano, y lo miró enfadada.

—No, no puedes... ¿Después del escandalo de hoy?, ¿Has olvidado que estoy molesta contigo? ¡Me avergonzaste en frente de todo el salón de clases! —exigió cruzándose de brazos—. No quiero saber de ti Van... Vanitas.

“Van” era su manera cariñosa de referirse a él. Pero bajo estas circunstancias, no lo llamaba por su nombre completo, solo porque no quería parecerse a su madre. Sinceramente, ella sabia que no asustaba ni a un ratón, pero al menos una sanción moral podía aplicarle a su gemelo, hasta que este agarrara mínimo.

No cariños, no comida juntos, no películas juntos, no le ayudaría en matemáticas, no lo visitaría ni se dejaría visitar. No respondería llamadas o mensajes. No, nada. Sí Vanitas quería ser un chico malo estaba bien, si quería ser rebelde estaba bien, si quería tener diez novias: perfecto. Pero que fuera un celopata y ahuyentara a sus amigos cada dos por tres. Eso no le hacia ni un poco de gracia.

—Eres un patán —dijo ella—. Y yo no quiero de hermano a un patán.

—Lastima, es lo que hay —contestó él metiéndose las manos el los bolsillos del pantalón—. Nos vamos.

Sora no quería pensar mal de nadie, de hecho, no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero por un momento temió que Vanitas maltratara de alguna forma a Xion. “¿Y si la golpea? ¿O le grita? ¿O le hace algo cruel?”, “No, que va, no seas idiota” se decía en su mente “Ella dentro su rabia, lo quiere bastante. Incluso usa su chaqueta. De seguro el también la quiere. No le haría daño, sí. Eso es”.

—No, no me voy a ningún lado

—¿Acaso pregunte si querías? —amenazó parándose a toda su estatura.

—¿Y que si no me voy contigo? —le desafió Xion, no dispuesta a reducirse ante su hermano.

—Te voy a obligar

—Obligame

Vanitas la agarró por la muñeca y empezó arrastrar con ella fuera del salón mientras tercamente la pelinegra hacia resistencia y trataba de soltarse. Sora moría por ir a liberarla y darle una lección a el idiota ese, pero algo en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, que la muchacha era capaz de manejar y controlar la situación por si sola.

—¡Vanitas! —gritó Xion.

Él se detuvo y volteó a verle.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, su gemela le marcó una sonora cachetada que incluso le dejó la mejilla roja.

Estaba harta.

Vanitas, impactado, la soltó. Nunca, jamas, en toda la historia desde que eran niños, ella le había levantado la mano. Mucho menos le había pegado, era muy dulce como para eso. En serio, a sus acciones, buenas, malas, sospechosas, la involucraran o no, en su vida le dio un ‘alto’ tan firme como aquel.

La chica retrocedió algunos pasos con los ojos cristalizados y se acarició la muñeca. Él la había lastimado. Siempre lo hacia, ya Xion estaba acostumbrada a ello. Cada vez que la agarraba, la tocaba, o le ponía las manos encima, tenia que ser de la manera más bruta posible. Terminaba por dañarla sin darse cuenta.

—Solo vete —dijo la morena, con la voz rota—. Largate sin mi. Espero que algún día tú mal carácter cambie. Porque no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta que prendas a controlar tus celos y me dejes en paz.

Así, ella se fue corriendo a toda prisa del salón, dejando a Vanitas petrificado en su lugar. Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos le habían hecho falta para que su hermano quedara tan aturdido.

Torpemente, Sora cogió su bolso y se apresuro a alcanzar a Xion. Al pasar en frente de su gemelo, este le dedico una mirada impregnada de rabia. Los celos aun lo comían por dentro, pero se estaba controlando, no decía nada. En sus relampagueantes ojos ámbar destellaba pura ira. El castaño sabía que se tendría que andar con cuidado de ahora en adelante, en el más extremo de los casos, evitaría estrechar lazos de amistad con la chica. (Claro, que todos sabemos que su majestad preferiría entrarse a golpes con Vanitas antes de eso).

Xion le había sacado bastante ventaja en el camino hacia las escaleras, pero no tuvo muchos problemas para alcanzarla después de todo.

—¡Oye Xion! ¡Espera! —gritó cuando estuvo no muy lejos de ella—. ¿Estás bien?

La pelinegra se detuvo.

Él subió a prisa los escalones hasta llegar a su lado. Estaba sinceramente preocupado por la pelea con su hermano.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sora, de verdad lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, en serio, tu no merecías ver semejante espectáculo —se disculpó de plano.

El le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, es normal que los hermanos peleen. De seguro si yo tuviese una hermana viviera en guerra con ella.

Era mentira, y él lo sabia. Si Sora hubiese tenido una hermana (que se la había pedido un montón de veces a Santa) lo que menos habría hecho con ella habría sido pelear. La hubiera malcriado y cuidado, la abrazara mucho, la acompañara a todos lados, la abrazara más. Le comprara un montón de regalitos, la volviese a abrazar. Y aunque quizás no fuera tan celoso (quizás), ciertamente sí se la hubiese pasado persiguiéndola como su sombra, hasta que la niña le pegase con un palo.

—Ah, ¿No tienes hermanos? —quiso saber Xion.

—No, emm... Soy hijo único

—Vale... ¿Me adoptaría entonces? —Preguntó en broma, bajando la mirada—. Creo que he quedado huérfana.

Mientras caminaban, Sora la sacó de balance con un pequeño golpe en hombro, antes de contestar:

—Encantado de hacerlo.

Ni ella misma sabia como, pero aquel gesto le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Gracias al cielo que las escaleras estaban mal iluminadas, porque de no ser así, él se habría percatado de su infantil reacción y del suave rubor que se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

—¿Vanitas siempre es así de celoso? —cuestiono el castaño.

—La mayor parte del tiempo lo es —explicó Xion—. Y me resulta tan frustrante...

Así era. Vanitas casi no permitía que los chicos se acercaran a su hermana. Xion nunca ha tenido un novio, ni ha dado su primer beso, ni siquiera se ha enamorado, por su culpa. Porque es increíblemente difícil que un chico tenga contacto con ella durante más de quince minutos. Todos cuanto intentaron acercarsele, terminaron ganando un problema con su gemelo, un problema de los buenos.

¿Cerca de quien podía estar?

De las chicas, Kairi, Aqua y Naminé. De Axel, porque era un amigo cercano de Vanitas y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Y de Roxas, porque luego de mil peleas, mil problemas, y mil sanciones, Vanitas se había medio aburrido de estar en guerra con el rubio y había accedido a que fuesen compañeros de esgrima. Mas, aun así, los vigilaba de cerca en cualquier otro escenario.

No confiaba en nada ni en nadie, su hermana era solo suya.

♠Aurora♠


	4. Eres lindo Sora, gracias

Parte I - Las cuatro princesas

4\. Eres lindo Sora, Gracias.

En primaria, Vanitas era simplemente feliz; Xion era tan tímida, que no tenía agallas para ir a hablar con otros niños, ni para hacer amigas, socializar, relacionarse o llanamente dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no fuera él. Su pequeño e inocente mundo de niña de 7 años, se reducía a no más que su hermano gemelo, quien siempre la cuidaba y mimaba como si fuese varios años menor; cuando comían juntos él solía darle la comida, por el simple gusto. Al salir al parque juntos, le encantaba tomarla de la mano y así mismo jugaban cualquier cosa. En la escuela estudiaban juntos, y a Van le gustaba ser atorado para entender las clases, porque así su hermanita le podía explicar lo que no sabía. La mayoría de las noches dormían enredados en la misma cama, a pesar de que cada uno tenía su propio cuarto. Básicamente hacían todo juntos, eran ellos dos contra el mundo. El dúo dinámico Xion y Vanitas. La chica dulce, y el chico malo.

Increíblemente, los otros niños del colegio tenían claro de que ella era como un ángel: tranquila, silenciosa, amable y tímida. Y aunque casi no hablaba en clases, sus notas eran las más altas que habían visto nunca. La respetaban, y mantenían distancia hacia la pequeña. Porque aparte de que parecía estar bien con eso, no querrían que Vanitas les fuese a dar un extenso conversatorio sobre el respeto a SU territorio. Nada más a Roxas se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea invitar Xion a comer el desayuno con él. Y la paliza que se llevó aquella vez en primer grado, hay que decirlo, fue buena. Sirvió de referencia a toda la escuela.

Por su lado los profesores sabían que la niña tenía un promedio sobresaliente y una conducta ejemplar, claro que se les hacía extraño que semejante ternura fuera gemela de, vaya, del pequeño demonio que hizo llorar a más de una maestra. La diferencia de personalidades era asombrosa. Vanitas era no un malo, sino un terrible alumno, mientras que su hermana parecía ser lo suficientemente lista como para que la pasaran de año sin ningún problema. No obstante, a Xion le dio por rechazar la oportunidad porque prefería seguir en el mismo salón de clases que su hermano. No podía solo separarse de él. No podía.

Las cosas no cambiaron sino hasta tercer grado de primaria, cuando Kairi fue transferida a Castle White. Ella llegó queriendo destacar en todo aspecto posible; Música, calificaciones, eventos deportivos, debates. El mundo debía ser suyo. Pero como no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Se encontró con Aqua en la prueba de talentos, la pequeña más talentosa de la orquesta estudiantil, quien cantaba hermoso y tocaba unos tantos instrumentos. Más adelante, en los concursos de debate que financiaba el colegio, se topó con Naminé, una niña que a sus ocho años ya tenía bien establecidas las ideas de justicia por las que se regía la sociedad. Y para colmo, durante la entrega de calificaciones, descubrió con tristeza que era el segundo mejor promedio entre los niños su curso, una chiquilla que en un inicio le había parecido torpe y distraída, resultó ser más inteligente que ella. Xion Russell la había superado académicamente.

Solo había podido destacar en Deportes. Era algo, pero no era suficiente. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kairi, fue entrar en guerra con las tres insoportables niñas. Hacerles la vida miserable hasta que le cedieran el primer lugar.

Así, Naminé, Aqua, Xion y Kairi estuvieron en una intensa guerra, por cuarto, quinto y sexto grado. Fue en primero de secundaria, que las cuatro sacaron bandera blanca. No se podían superar entre ellas más que en su propia categoría. Por lo que, a finales de año, Kairi, Aqua y Naminé ya se podían llamar a sí mismas mejores amigas. La pelirroja, decidió que, si se llevaban mejor, podría ser más divertido. Incluso podrían pulirse entre sí como diamantes. Enseñarse las cosas que sabían y aspirar a ser casi perfectas, de modo que ni los chicos más preparados les fuesen competencia. Con ellas, a ese paso, la mafia de aquel colegio sería color rosa, ¿No era genial?

La última en integrarse al grupo de amigas, fue Xion. Quien, al encerrarse durante años, en la dependencia hacia su gemelo. Solo había ganado verdadera popularidad al establecer guerra con las cuatro niñas. Ya no era solo “La hermana del chico malo” (porque cabe destacar que, desde sus ocho años, ya Vanitas se divertía portándose mal). No, ya no, ahora era Xion. Era alguien, alguien importante. Una de las niñas prodigio de “Castle White”.

Kairi se encaprichó con ella y así, lentamente la fue integrando a su grupo de amigas, para enseñarle como ser más valiente. ¿Quién diría que lo logró? pudo desarrollar habilidades sociales, y aprender a ser más segura de sí misma. Se había conseguido un círculo social más amplio de lo que su querido hermano estaba dispuesto a soportar. Eso de que Xion se independizara un poquito de la noche a la mañana obviamente el chico se lo estaba tomando a mal. Pero no se podía hacer demasiado al respecto, a su gemela ahora le resultaba excesivamente desesperante lo celoso que era. Y lo posesivo que se ponía en ciertas ocasiones. Al estar sola nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que tenía amigos con los que compartir, era distinto.

De este modo, los sueños de ella, eran pintados por toda clase de recuerdos de su infancia, en los que Vanitas le abrazaba y se comportaba como una persona realmente dulce... Se la sentaba en las piernas, o le acariciaba el cabello, a veces la trataba como a una muñequita de cristal cuando se enfermaba, no había momento en el día, que no dijese que la quería... Pero, ¿Y ahora quien se preocuparía así por ella? Es cierto que su hermano era el mal encarnado, pero siempre había sido muy atento y cariñoso con ella.  
Era triste haber peleado con él. ¿Quién la iba a acompañar ahora? Es cierto que Xion se la pasaba la mayor parte del día con las chicas; ayudando a Kairi con su cabello, arreglando el armario de Naminé o tocando alguna canción animada con Aqua. Pero la cruda e insólita verdad era que aún a sus dieciséis años, seguía siendo tremendamente dependiente de su gemelo a nivel sentimental.

Dieciséis años... Y actuaba como una niña. Se avergonzaba a sí misma.

—Xion... Xion... —susurró una voz masculina cerca de ella.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, ¿Se había dormido otra vez en la biblioteca? ¿En qué página del libro fue que quedó? Al darse cuenta, su mejilla estaba pegada de la hoja 200. Capítulo 11: Los Códigos de Súper-Usuario. Se los sabía de memoria, todos y cada uno de ellos, sus derivados y ni hablar del lenguaje de la computadora. Aquello abarcaba solo una ínfima parte de la gran cantidad de conocimiento que poseía a nivel informático. Se trataba de la mismísima mafia de la informática.

Pero... En esta ocasión, solo era una niña deprimida tratando de consolarse a sí misma. Así como las chicas normales iban a comerse un tazón de helado de su sabor favorito y a ver películas románticas sin finales felices, cuando estaban pasando por un mal momento o simplemente cuando sus novios las dejaban. Así mismo Xion se iba a leer por décima vez su manual preferido de programación, en el rincón más vacío y solitario de la ya por si deshabitada biblioteca.

—¿Xion, Estabas llorando? —dijo la voz del chico con preocupación.

Ella alzó sus azules ojos, y estos se encontraron con la transparente mirada de Sora.

—E-Es... Es que el libro que leía, es-estaba muy triste... —dijo la morena, parándose torpemente del mueble y dándose un buen golpe con la lampara baja que colgaba sobre la mesa.

Sora hizo una mueca y le arrebató el volumen de las manos.

—Vaya... Los Códigos de Súper-Usuario, sí, suena trágico. —El sarcasmo se le notaba a cuatro millas de distancia—. Xion, yo sé que soy distraído... Pero tampoco soy tan imbécil. ¿Has estado llorando por tú hermano?

La joven se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz y bajó inmediatamente la mirada. El chico se sintió muy extraño al verla tan reducida. La cara de ella estaba rosada y sus mejillas, particularmente su nariz se encontraba rojizas. Lucía frágil, pequeña, quizás inestable emocionalmente. Se despertó en su pecho, una necesidad extraña de protegerla.

—Sí... Pero tranquilo, no es nada grave... Solo debo acostumbrarme a su ausencia los fines de semanas y unas tantas cosas más que me hacen sentir vacía —apenas lo terminó de decir, se fijó en lo deprimente que sonaba.

El castaño la observó con cara de: “¿Y así quieres que me calme?”

—Vaya, eso sonó mal... —murmuró Xion regalándole una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de culpa. Lo último que quería era preocupar a nadie—. Me refiero a que tengo que buscar nuevos pasatiempos y ver si puedo estrechar relaciones con mis otros amigos chicos.

—Yo tengo claro que nos conocemos solo de hoy, pero la verdad espero que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Y sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en si era bueno, malo o invasivo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Xion. Cosa a la que ella por impulso, puso un poco de resistencia. No era muy normal que alguien que no fuese Vanitas o las chicas la abrazara. Naturalmente eso le traía problemas tanto al chico en cuestión como a sí misma. Pero viendo que Sora en realidad estaba siendo sincero y, teniendo en cuenta que hacía solo un par de horas había mandado a su hermano al infierno, precisamente en nombre de su libertad como persona. ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de un abrazo? Sonriente, se colocó de puntas y le correspondió a su nuevo amigo. Sí que resultaba agradable un poquito de cariño en aquel momento. Y algo en su corazón le decía, que Sora estaba lleno de cariño.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Xion, al desprenderse de él—. Me hacía falta el abrazo.

—A todos nos hace falta un abrazo de vez en cuando...

La morena sonrió con más ganas y empezó a recoger los libros que estaban esparcidos por la mesa. Uno negro y otro esmeralda los llevó a un estante. Mientras que al violeta y al cobalto los metió en su mochila. Los demás, estaban ahí cuando ella llegó, por lo que no los quiso mover.

Los dos salieron del frío aire acondicionado de la biblioteca, a la extraña calidez de la temperatura normal de la noche. Seguían en el séptimo piso del colegio, y este era prácticamente irreconocible a tal hora, sin alumnos estresados corriendo de un lado a otro, ni el clásico bullicio, su debido ajetreo, y por su puesto con sus típicos profesores amargados haciéndose cargo del papeleo. No, no había nada de eso. Solo silencio y quietud. Aulas oscuras y cerradas con llave, un pasillo largo e increíblemente vacío que se extendía frente a ellos. Y los sonidos secos de sus pasos, haciendo eco en las paredes y en el techo.

De pronto, y por cualquier cosa, tanto Xion como Sora se sintieron incómodos. Ellos dos solos, caminando por los corredores desiertos del instituto a más de las 8:00p.m, podía dar mucho de lo que pensar... «Espero que nadie nos vea salir de aquí» Pidió la chica «En especial Vanitas». Luego, se regañó a sí misma, «¡¿Y a mí que me importa lo que ese idiota crea de mí!?»

—Oye Sora... Saliste súper tarde de tu castigo con el profesor Zexion —dijo de pronto la pelinegra, rompiendo el incómodo silencio—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste a casa? Buscarme en la biblioteca solo te haría perder tiempo y en realidad yo ya debía haberme marchado.

—Es que estaba preocupado. Y revisar si seguías ahí o no. No me iba a matar, además... —agregó agarrando con un poco de nervios las correas de su mochila—. No me lo habría perdonado si me iba a mi dormitorio, y te dejaba ahí sola en la biblioteca. Sí te hubieses tenido que quedar otra hora estudiando, con gusto te hubiese acompañado.

Y ese, señoras y señores es Sora Knight.

—Pareces salido de una tarjeta de buenos deseos y felicidad —comentó Xion, regalándole una sonrisa—. Me agradas... Sí creo que podremos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—Ya lo somos....

Ella, por alguna razón se destornilló de la risa ahí mismo.

—Eres muy lindo Sora, Gracias.

♠Aurora♠


	5. A merced del diablo

**Parte I - Las Cuatro Princesas**

**5\. A Merced del Diablo**

Aquella mañana, el sol atravesaba con un esplendor increíble las enormes ventanas del salón de clases. Era el tipo de día que Sora amaba; luminoso, con un cielo azul perfectamente despejado, fresco, lleno de brisa fría y agradable. Y finalmente se podía sentir en el ambiente, el buen ánimo y la energía tranquila sus compañeros de curso que, tras una noche de sueño reparador, habían vuelto a ser gente.

Incluso se percibía una paz delicada y suave en el aire, gracias a que la mayoría de los alumnos no llegaban todavía, y posiblemente no llegasen hasta dentro de treinta minutos. Mientras tanto, el alegre chico de cabello castaño, se dedicaba a revisar la guía de química que el profesor Zexion había asignado ayer, sentado concienzudamente junto a su amigo Roxas. Quien, a diferencia suya, leía otro entretenido libro de programación.

—¿Es que no haces más que leer de computadoras? —preguntó Sora.

El rubio asomó su nariz fuera de las paginas para dar la respuesta de mala gana:

—No. —Y volvió a meter la cara en su interesante capítulo.

A Sora, Roxas le agradaba, en serio le caía bien. Pero podía ser amargado y pesado de vez en cuando, sobre todo si estaba de mal humor. No hacía falta conocerle desde hace mucho tiempo para darse cuenta.

—¿Como te fue anoche arreglando la computadora de Naminé? —insistió el chico.

—Bien, desconfiguró su sistema operativo por accidente...

—¿Y después de...?

—¡Sora! —explotó Roxas—. Déjame leer mi libro en paz, es nuevo, iba a leerlo anoche pero no pude... Si tan solo pudiese avanzar unas páginas antes de que el profesor llegase a darnos lata, sería muy feliz.

—¿Estas molesto?

—No, no estoy molesto, pero no pude dormir bien anoche, y estoy un poco irritable —contestó intentando volver una última vez a su lectura.

Vale, Sora lo había pillado. No era buen momento para tratar con él.

Desgraciadamente, al mundo no le daba la regalada gana de que el pobre rubio terminase el primer capítulo de su dichoso libro. En esta ocasión no fue su asignado quien lo interrumpió. El estrepitoso grito de cuatro chicas en el aula, fue lo que terminó de asesinar sus intenciones por avanzar en la lectura.

—¡ROXAAAS! —chillaron esas voces tan familiares para él.

Y al diablo la paz de la mañana.

El muchacho se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, respiró hondo, cerró de un golpe el manual súper grueso que se gastaba, se recostó de su mano y se dispuso a escuchar a las cuatro princesas que de pronto rodearon su asiento.   
Él no tenía complejo de ambulancia, eso de querer ayudar a todo el mundo no era lo suyo, ni mucho menos le gustaba ser servicio comunitario. Pero por algún motivo, a ellas les encantaba fastidiarlo la mayor parte del día, algo así como si no existiese más gente a la que ir a darle lata.

Sora en un momento de iluminación e inteligencia, hizo un buen acto de desaparición y le dejo a su tutor solo con las cuatro escandalosas.

—Buenos días chicas —dijo Roxas aceptando su karma—. Veo que durmieron bien, ¿que se les ofrece?

Aqua fue la primera en hablar.

—Cariño, necesito que me ayudes a pasar la batería del salón de estudio, al auditorio y no encuentro mis partituras de música en la sala de delegados, ahí fue el último lugar en donde las vi ¡Y si las pierdo me va a dar algo! —exclamó desesperada.

—Comprendo... —respondió Roxas—. Creo que Ventus puede haberlas visto, él estuvo ayer ayudándome a limpiar ese lugar. Y en cuanto a la batería, te puedo ayudar durante el primer descanso.

—¡Voy a buscar a Ven entonces! Gracias Roxas...

La muchacha de cabello azul le dio un abrazo al aturdido joven y se fue a toda prisa del aula de clases.

La segunda en exigir la atención suya fue Naminé.

—Roxas, la información de mi computadora no aparece, las carpetas de música están vacías y mi biblioteca digital igual, ¿Que hago con eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Vale, me haré cargo durante la hora del almuerzo, eso es fácil de recuperar, me ha pasado un montón de veces. Tranquila.

Él le sonrió y al instante la rubia sintió que las piernas le fallaban, el pulso se le aceleraba y su mente quedaba en blanco como por arte de magia. Era, tan lindo y amable... Bajó la mirada, musitó un “gracias” y se fue con calma a ocupar su respectivo puesto, en las primeras filas. Estaba ruborizada, ojalá nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

La tercera en hablar fue Xion.

—Esto... Y-Yo no... No es un favor, bueno sí, es que... —La chica bajita de ojos azules, jugaba con sus manos, juntando sus dedos índices una y otra vez, frente a su rostro. Ni siquiera sabía a donde debía mirar para pedir aquello—. V-Vale, lo diré, Roxas... ¿Quieres venir a ver hoy una película conmigo?

A él muchacho le tomó por lo menos dos instantes salir del estado de shock.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Xion, la niña que le venía gustando desde primer grado de primaria. Le estaba pidiendo que vieran una película juntos. Es que no solo sus mejillas se incendiaron en menos de tres segundos. No, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, y quizás ya estuviese sudando frío.

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Demonios, Sí! ¡Él iría a ver esa película con ella, aunque se tuviera que matar a puños con Vanitas!

—C-Con gusto voy... ¿A q-que hora? —preguntó, apenas asimilándolo.

Xion sonrió y respiró aliviada. No la habían rechazado, estaba tan nerviosa pensando en que se negaría. Él era quizás su único amigo, y la pequeña e inocente caperucita roja, no tenía idea de si el iba o no a querer acompañarla a ver una película.

—A las 5:30p.m, ¿Te parece? —dijo contenta.

—P-Perfecto, estaré allá a esa hora...

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias Roxas! —concluyó Xion—. Entonces quedamos hoy, te espero

Y así como llego, se fue con su mochila de gatitos al hombro.

El estúpido y enamorado chico, le quedó viendo como todo un idiota, en lo que ella se marchaba. ¿Como una niña podía ser tan linda en el mundo? Con su personalidad nerviosa, dulce y amable, que para nada encajaba con ese extraño gusto por el cuero negro y las cadenas (que le sentaba muy bien, por cierto). Además de que era inteligente y una mafia informática, una hacker más que calificada. Dios, era perfecta.

—¡Tierra llamando a Roxas! —exigió Kairi, ahora parada frente a él, con las manos en sus caderas—. Ya deja de verle, que la vas a desgastar.

El rubio miró a la pelirroja, más que avergonzado.

—Yo no estaba viendo a nadie —dijo en un vano intento por salvar su orgullo de hombre.

—Claro, claro —se burló Kairi—. Y yo soy Hitler.

Roxas se arregló los lentes, con un de pronto insoportable aire de arrogancia.

—Pues yo encuentro el parecido más que evidente —respondió, con una sonrisa que le destrozó los nervios a Kairi—. La sed de poder, el complejo de dictadora, culpable de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, la presidenta de la clase, maquiavélica, atea, vegetariana y amante de las artes... Pues, fácilmente podrías ser Hitler.

—Ja-Ja-Ja, muy chistoso. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la chica.

—Pide un deseo, preciosa —le animó Roxas—. Yo digo un chiste cada 45 años, es algo digno de verse.

—Genial, entonces deseo que me ayudes.

—¿Que ocurre?

—Vanitas, eso ocurre.

Roxas se cruzó de brazos y la observo impaciente.

—¿Qué pasa con el mono-neurona?

—Sácamelo de encima —pidió Kairi, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa de su amigo.

—¿Y yo por qué? ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo?

—Oh, por favor Roxas, no te cuesta nada...

—Tú, mejor que nadie sabes que estoy en guerra con ese imbécil —empezó enojado—. Pero bueno, cuéntame que sucede.

—Okay... Tú sabes que Vanitas es muy muy muy problemático ¿Verdad?

—¿Y quién no lo sabe? —Escupió el rubio.

—Vaaale, Y sabes que Xion está exenta de que la vuelvan asesora porque ella es la que está a cargo y responsabilizada de la conducta de Vanitas. ¿No? ese es el trato.

—Sí, como ella tiene que vigilar a su hermano, no tiene por qué asesorar a nadie —respondió con calma Roxas—. La mejor alumna, cuida del peor alumno.

—Exacto, la cosa es que, pues... Xion y Vanitas, al parecer pelearon ayer por la tarde y resulta que ella no le quiere ver ni en pintura —explicó casi sin aliento—. Dijo que no se va a hacer responsable de ninguna de las acciones del chico a partir de ahora y me plantó los papeles de su gemelo en las manos —Subió una carpeta tipo oficio marrón, a la altura de su rostro—. Porque, por ser el segundo mejor promedio, se supone que a mí me correspondería vigilarlo de ahora en adelante.

El rubio abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Comprendo, ¿y qué pinto yo en todo esto? —quiso saber el joven.

—¡Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de Vanitas, para que yo no tenga que hacerlo! —exclamó Kairi.

—¿Y que gano yo haciendo tal cosa?

—¿Una malteada de chocolate? ¿Un helado de sal marina? ¡Lo que tú quieras! —propuso la pelirroja.

—Ayúdame con Xion...

La chica mordió su labio. No podía ayudarle a conquistar a su amiga, ¿Por qué? Porque se encontraba en una posición sumamente delicada con respecto a esa situación. A Naminé le encantaba Roxas y ella lo sabía, todos, salvo el mismo chico lo sabían, es que se le notaba demasiado. Y también sabía que a Roxas le gustaba Xion desde primaria, no tendría ojos para nadie más. Gracias a una indiscreta carta de San Valentín le quedó más que claro.

No se debía meter en esa clase de problemas, no era sano.

—No puedo ayudarte con Xion lo siento —declaró—. Pero... ¿Te sirve una cita conmigo?

—No.

—Auch —se fingió ofendida Kairi—. ¿No soy suficiente?

—Es que no es lo mismo...

La pelirroja se río un poco.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta —se estaba empezando a preocupar—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Que no tenga que ver con Xion, por favor...

—Quiero una hamburguesa de triple queso en el almuerzo... Y el helado de sal marina.

—¡Trato! —aceptó la pelirroja, extendiéndole la mano.

Roxas no la tomó inmediatamente, frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.

—Kairi, escúchame, yo en realidad no debería hacerme cargo de Vanitas —aclaró arreglándose las gafas—. porque ya estoy a cargo de Sora, ya sabes, por lo de la cafetería. Y como lo imaginas, es un solo asignado por tutor.

—¿El nuevo? ¿Es broma? —repitió hastiada—. Vale, vale, yo me puedo hacer responsable de él, si tú te haces responsable de Vanitas.

—Kairi —dijo lentamente el chico—. Es en serio, no quiero que dejes a Sora solo, se buena con él.

—Nada más sí tú eres un insufrible asesor con Vanitas...  
  
—Le haré la vida miserable —contestó sonriendo—. ¿Tenemos un trato entonces?

La pelirroja asintió y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

—Quiero los papeles del nuevo —exigió ella, dejando la carpeta de Van en la mesa de Roxas.

Su acompañante sacó un sobre de manila, de su mochila de cuadros blancos y negros y lo dejo a la chica.

—Sora es un poquito despistado y todavía no se conoce bien las instalaciones, se pierde fácilmente de camino a su casillero, es el 336 por cierto —explicó el rubio—. Vive en la misma residencia que yo, así que es tu nuevo vecino. Y en realidad es una buena persona. Trátalo bien.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo —dijo Kairi haciéndose la inocente.

—Tú sabes porque lo digo...

Ella le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

Coquetear con los recién llegados era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, Roxas lo sabía perfectamente bien, llevaba años, desde cuarto grado de primaria para ser más exactos, viéndola jugar a ser linda con los niños nuevos. Lo hacía solo para ilusionarlos, por la pura maldad de verlos enamorados. Pobres ilusos los que caían.

Novios, nunca. No le interesaban.

En materia de amor era un tanto insensible. 

—Si lo sé.

—Más te vale, ¡Oye Sora! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó Roxas—. ¡Es importante!

Sora, quien había estado hablando con Riku tres asientos más adelantes, cerró la conversación con un “ahora vuelvo” y se acercó a ver para que le estaba llamando su amigo. Sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estómago al ver que, junto a este, se encontraba todavía la chica alta de melena roja. Ella tenía que ser su estereotipo de perfección. Pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera se conocían o se habían dirigido una palabra, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Sora —dijo Roxas con mucha educación—. Antes que nada, te presento a Kairi Moore. Como ya sabrás, es la delegada principal y delegada de esta clase.

La pequeña explicación era parte del protocolo.

—Kairi —continuó el rubio—. Él es Sora Knight, es un nuevo ingreso y en lo que al colegio respecta, un estudiante competente, espero que puedan llevarse bien.  
  
—Encantada de conocerte Sora —dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa, que pudo haber matado a cualquier simple mortal.

El corazón del castaño, se comprimió ante aquel gesto.

—E-El placer es mío...

—Sora, yo sé que no es lo más común del mundo que se hagan cambios de este tipo, pero ya no voy a ser tu asesor —empezó a explicar Roxas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —soltó preocupado—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, nada de eso, solo hay un... Ligero cambio de planes por así decirlo.

—¿Entonces ya no tengo asesor? —preguntó Sora desanimado.

Kairi se río con suavidad.

—Pero si es un encanto —dijo ella—. Sí, sí tienes asesor... O asesora, mejor dicho. Seré yo quien esté al pendiente tuyo de ahora en más.

♠Aurora♠


	6. Se dice "Sí, preciosa"

**Parte II - La Guerra de Los Sexos**

**6\. Se dice “Sí, Preciosa”**

Ella no era, ni por asomo, lo que Sora se esperaba: una damita, educada y dulce. Oh no, esa no era Kairi. ¿Princesa? Sí, ¿Diva? También, ¿Cruel? Sin duda, ¿El demonio? En persona, ¿Caprichosa? A millón, ¿Competitiva? Hasta los ovarios. Era de andarse con cuidado.

—Quiero aclarar un par de cosas —decía la pelirroja al chico junto a ella.

Sora iba cargando con el bolso rosa de la princesa, que pesaba como media tonelada, con el equipo deportivo fucsia que pesaba más que él, con sus libros de matemática cubiertos de escarcha dorada y corazoncitos, y con una caja de galletitas que Aqua les había regalado a los dos. Oh, y con su existencia.

—No me agrada ser la niñera de nadie —soltó—. Aquí quienes se divierten con ese trabajo son Riku y Axel. Porque yo sé que a Roxas tampoco le gusta mucho andar cuidando a los nuevos.

—De acuerdo, tratare de no dar problemas... —respondió el castaño.

Ambos se detuvieron en el casillero -también rosa- de la chica, para dejar los libros de matemáticas, «Gracias al cielo» pensó él. «Un peso menos».

—Me alegra ver que cooperas... —le felicitó ella con ánimos.

Luego de la pequeña parada, enseguida se encaminaron a la clase de Educación Física. Sería la primera vez que Sora estuviese allí, iba emocionado pensando en que tan grande podía ser la cancha principal. Roxas le había mencionado que tenían un montón de instalaciones, desde piscinas, hasta campos de Tenis.

Por su parte, Kairi revisaba con paciencia la carpeta de Sora -lo único que traía en las manos- resultaba interesante. Él no era tan incompetente y distraído como parecía, Xion tenía razón. Había ganado medallas en distintas categorías de deporte, tocaba un par de instrumentos y tenía un récord académico con el que podría llegar a figurar entre los diez mejores promedios de todo el colegio.   
No tenía incidencias graves, ni ningún diagnóstico psicológico que indicara que era un alumno agresivo, nada de problemas de los que estar consciente o algo por el estilo. Lo que sí parecía ser evidente era que vivía metido en problemas; infracciones, castigos, servicio comunitario, más castigos. En la secundaria, en la escuela, en el jardín de niños. ¿Es que no se estaba quieto?

—Oye, pareces un niño tranquilo, ¿Por qué tantas notas de sanciones? —preguntó a su asignado.

—¿Niño?

—Cállate y responde —ordenó impasible.

—Vale... No me gustan las injusticias a las demás personas, y me gusta ayudar todo cuanto se pueda... Tengo complejo de ambulancia —explicó el castaño.

—Ya veo. Entonces todos esos problemas te los has ganado por andar de idiota ayudando indiscriminadamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres decirlo de ese modo, yo pienso que estaba actuando como un buen ciudadano —opinó con amabilidad

Kairi se sopló el flequillo.

«Eres más lindo de lo que puedo soportar» Pensó para sí misma.

—Pásame mi bolso —pidió la chica.

Sora se extrañó ante aquello.

—¿Ya llegamos a la cancha de deporte?

—No... Ni siquiera hemos salido del edificio, estamos lejos —indicó la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces para qué...?

—¡Dame mi estúpido bolso! ¡Es mío! —exclamó enfadada—. ¡No necesito dar explicaciones!

Sora pensó que tenía razón, por lo que, sin protestar más, le entregó la mochila rosa de corazones, de media tonelada. Tal vez, quería buscar algo en ella. Sin embargo, Kairi se la subió al hombro y volvió a extender su mano.

—Ahora dame mi equipo deportivo...

¿Es que pretendía cargar con ese peso ella sola?

—No —dijo Sora.

—¿¡No!? —se escandalizó la chica—. ¿Como que no?

En un inicio él le dijo: “¿Quieres que te ayude con tu bolso?” y así, por la pura mala intención, Kairi le tiro un montón de cosas encima, para que las llevara. No porque ella no pudiese con todo, porque sí podía. Sino para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero sí el joven estaba siendo gentil de corazón, de nada servía ser cruel, porque no se amargaría. Era el tipo de cosas que a nuestra querida pelirroja la desestabilizaban. La dulzura excesiva era algo con lo que no podía lidiar en ningún aspecto.

—Está muy pesado, te la doy cuando lleguemos a la cancha de deportes —accedió el castaño con calma.

Conque esas traía ¿No?

Pues genial, ella garantizaba ser un millón de veces más insufrible, de lo amable que él podía llegar a ser.

—No estás en la obligación de cargar mis cosas a menos que yo te lo pida, no esperes mis gracias por ello —soltó verdaderamente enfadada—. Deja de jugar a ser educado, que esas tácticas me las conozco bien. ¡Ahora devuélveme mi maldito equipo deportivo!

Él solo quería ayudar, no era para hacerla enojar.

Con la cabeza baja, y sintiendo que estaba fastidiando le el día a la chica, le paso su equipo deportivo.

—Vamos, muévete, a este paso no llegamos a la clase —le apuró Kairi.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes, camina —espetó.

Se tardaron por lo menos quince minutos en llegar a la cancha que les correspondía. Gracias al cielo, el descanso era largo y el profesor Demyx todavía no daba señales de vida.

Sora no podía creer el tamaño de aquel lugar. Era gigante, estaba techado y la iluminación era grandiosa. Nada que ver con las escuelas, y las secundarías por las que él transitó. No, esto era otro nivel. El suelo estaba hecho de madera pulida, había alfombras esponjosas azules y rojas en las esquinas, sogas atadas al techo, gradas y un montón de cajas llenas de pelotas de todo tipo, desde balones de fútbol, voleibol y básquet, hasta bolas de tenis y softball.

En las gradas, estaban sentados algunos de los alumnos más responsables que llegaban temprano. Y Vanitas, quien a estas alturas de la mañana se había saltado tres asignaturas, pero ni de chiste se perdía la clase de educación física.

Lo típico.

Axel andaba de vago, tendido en el suelo, como si estuviese en la playa. Riku instalaba la maya de voleibol y se aseguraba de que fuera segura. Olette practicaba voleo alto con Selphie. Aqua asfixiaba... Es decir, abrazaba a Ventus, quien tenía la cara ardiendo en rojo, mientras Terra los miraba a una distancia prudente. Roxas trataba de sostener una conversación Xion sin lucir desesperado y a su vez, Naminé no encontraba como incluirse en la conversación que su amiga sostenía con el rubio. Cabe destacar que Vanitas observaba con mucha atención esta última escena.

—Según el plan evaluativo, hoy tenemos una clase de Voleibol —dijo Kairi, dejando todo su armamento en las gradas, un poco más abajo de lo que estaba sentada Aqua—. ¿Lo juegas bien?

—Sí —contestó un cohibido Sora.

—¿Harás pareja conmigo?

¡BOOM! Esa pregunta SÍ que lo sacó de base.

—¿Contigo?

—Obvio, conmigo, a menos que quieras guerra... —tanteó la pelirroja.

—N-No, hacer... E-Equipo suena bien.

—No te veo muy convencido, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo el castaño, su cerebro no le daba para pensar en más nada, con semejante chica al frente.

Cuando a ella le daba la gana, podía verse tan bonita como fuera posible. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sora y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Se dice “Si, Preciosa”, ¿O con quien crees que estás tratando? ¿Crees que cualquiera hace pareja conmigo en educación física? —desafió.

El muchacho tragó con fuerza, esto de la distancia entre ambos, era un problema para el pobre. ¿A que estaba jugando Kairi? Le hacía sentir que estaba caminando sobre fuego. Los nervios se lo comerían en cualquier momento. Y lo peor de todo, es que él no era así, no era fácil de acobardar, ni mucho menos tan sumiso. Pero había algo en esos relampagueantes ojos azules que le hacían temblar cielo y tierra a su mundo.

—Vamos Kairi, todavía no es la hora de la comida, no te lo puedes merendar tan rápido —dijo de pronto Riku, llegando por la izquierda.

—Tengo hambre, algo tengo que comer ¿No? —contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

—No des lata a los nuevos, luego creerán que eres así de la mala —le regañó el chico alto de cabello blanco.

—Si no me dejas en paz, te comeré a ti —advirtió caprichosamente.

Riku avanzó a paso firme hacia ella y se plantó a cinco centímetros de sus labios para amenazarle:

—Atrévete

Las mejillas de su real majestad, la princesa Kairi Moore, ardieron en rojo escarlata, sin mencionar que el pulso la traicionó y su corazón palpitó fuertemente por los nervios. Mas, la terca chica no lo dudó ni un segundo, al tomar el rostro de Riku y acercase dos jodidos centímetros más a su boca. En lo que fugazmente las manos del joven se instalaron a gusto en su pequeña cintura.

Sora contuvo la respiración, estaban a nada de besarse frente a él. Pero independientemente de lo revolucionados que estuviesen los sentimientos de la chica, y cuanto se le notase. En el albino no había ni la más mínima señal de conmoción. Se congelaron en ese punto.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar a ver cuál de los dos la lleva más lejos? —preguntó Riku a no más de tres milímetros de besarla.

La ira consumió internamente a Kairi, y así, al fin soltó la cara de su amigo. A lo que él respondió liberándole la cintura.

—Te encanta darme la murga —se enfadó ella.

—Claro, no tendré nada mejor en lo que malgastar mi tiempo...

—Por lo que parece.

—No seas egocéntrica... Se una niña linda y ve a hablar con Aqua, que ella te estaba buscando hace un rato —informó el aplomado chico.

—Ah, cierto, debe tener algo que ver con el festival de primavera, ya vuelvo entonces... —dijo antes de desaparecer, en busca de su amiga.

Sora le quedo viendo idiotizado. Era increíble, ella iba, venia, desaparecía, hacia espectáculos y luego como si nada. ¿Qué clase de demonio podía ser aquel?

Riku se sentó a su lado y le pasó una botella de agua, para animarlo.

—Roxas me ha dicho que la tormenta rosa es tu asesora —comentó señalando a Kairi con la cabeza—. ¿Es cierto?

El castaño asintió aturdido, aceptando el gesto.

—Vaya, es fuerte tenerla al lado tuyo todo el día, respirándote en el cuello cuando apenas eres nuevo —dijo el peliblanco—. Pero tranquilo, ella no es tan mala como parece, la verdad es una chica divertida y amable, solo hay que conocerla un poquito más a fondo, luego de un par de semanas se va a ablandar.

Se lo había dicho Roxas, se lo había dicho Axel, se lo había dicho Xion, se lo podría haber dicho el mismísimo director y él no lo creería, hasta verla hecha un encanto. No pudo más arquear las cejas en respuesta.

—Vale, no llega a ser un pan dulce —admitió Riku—. Pero tampoco va a ser un engendro del demonio, como tú crees.

—A mí no me parece directamente mala, solo me parece que es muy irritable —opinó Sora—. ¿Y qué me dices de ese numerito que te montó hace cinco minutos? ¿Te lo monta todos los días, o cómo?

Le lanzó una mirada otra vez a la pelirroja, quien reía con su amiga. No sí, se lo estaba tomando de maravilla.

—No todos los días —rió el albino—. Pero sí es bastante común vernos en algo como eso. Me ha hecho toda clase de espectáculos, en situaciones que ni te imaginas, solo para hacerme pasar pena

—Jo, ¿A qué se debe el honor?

—Yo estudio aquí desde jardín de niños —explicó—. y bueno, somos mejores amigos desde que a ella la transfirieron en tercer grado, a eso se debe.

—¿Y no te gusta ni nada?

La pregunta había escapado de los labios de Sora, antes de que pudiera reprimirla.

Riku miro hacia el techo, como si ahí estuviese escrito lo que tenía que decir y aun así, lo pensó un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No, creo que no. A mí... A mí me gusta alguien más, la verdad.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Quien? —quiso saber el recién llegado.

—Ese no es tu problema —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Naminé lo llevaba mal, pero moriría antes de confesarlo.

—¡Oye Sora! ¡Ven un momento! ¡Te presentare a Aqua! —le gritó Kairi unas siete gradas más arriba.

—¡Sí! —respondió Sora.

—¿Sí que? —exigió la pelirroja.

—¡Sí, preciosa!

Decirlo en voz alta, era como siete veces más vergonzoso. «Tierra trágame» Pensó el chico.

—Tranquilo —Dijo Riku palmeándole la espalda—. Todos hemos pasado por ahí.

Pobre Sora...  


♠Aurora♠


	7. Entre cretinos y caballeros

**Parte II - La Guerra De Los Sexos**

**7\. Entre Cretinos y Caballeros**

El profesor Demyx llegó mucho más tarde de lo usual a aquella clase, exigiendo que todos los alumnos se separaran en grupos de dos para organizar un partido de voleibol y estableciendo las reglas ya bastante conocidas del juego. Al principio les dio la libertad de elegir a su pareja, pero después de dos buenos regaños a los estudiantes gracias a Axel y a Vanitas, él hombre lo consideró mejor y decidió que él mismo iba a formar los equipos.

—Es una locura que sea de a dos —se quejó Roxas—. Esto es voleibol, esto se juega de a seis.

—Yo lo que te veo es asustado —comentó Kairi con ganas de molestarlo—. ¿Qué ocurre príncipe, no te da tiempo de abarcar la cancha? ¿Es muy grande para ti?

—No necesito que me fastidies justo ahora, gracias.

Kairi hacia equipo con Aqua, y ese, es un dúo dinámico que le provoca dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. Es como para tener miedo. Demyx las ponía juntas a propósito, solo para reprobar con gusto a aquellos que no podían sostener el balón en el aire por más de veinte segundos.

Xion era la pareja de Naminé, otra liga que, hacia temblar el suelo, en especial por lo bien que se entendían a la hora de rescatar el tiro. Luego Riku había caído con Vanitas, eran dos chicos bastante rudos y atléticos, pero el hecho de que no se agradaran mutuamente era un problema para que desarrollasen un juego decente. Por su lado Ventus con Terra se la llevaba muy bien. Y Roxas con Sora, era algo así como un experimento social. El amargado rubio no tenía felling con ese deporte y el castaño solo se dedicaba a ser lindo y sonreír a la vida, ¿No era la vida algo hermoso?

—Kairi y Aqua —anunció Demyx—. Van contra Xion y Naminé.

—¡Esta es una guerra de titanes! —advirtió Axel, sentándose en las gradas junto a su compañera Olette.

Sí Roxas estaba disgustado, con la presencia de su mejor amigo, empeoró. Se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño, y evitó a toda costa mirarlo o prestarle atención, sabía lo que se venía y era algo que no toleraba. A Sora, la actitud e incomodidad que expresaba él en todo su ser le parecía extraña, ¿Cuantos niveles de antipatía podía poseer ese chico? Más de quince quizás. O veinte, o treinta... ¡Diablos! ¡Roxas tenía que mejorar ese mal carácter!

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No nada

—Oye Sora, ¿no crees que Kairi se ve linda con el uniforme de deporte? —cuestionó Axel.

—Es una pregunta-trampa, a ella le quedan bien todos los uniformes —acotó Vanitas sonriendo con perversión—. Pero la verdad no le queda mejor que a Aqua.

—Es que su cuerpo...

—¿Es que no tienen decencia? —los regañó Riku.

Sora no podía hacer más que sudar y ponerse rojo. Tanto, o más que Roxas.

—No los escuches Sora —dijo el rubio—. Ellos vienen a sembrar la semilla de la discordia, son una bola de degenerados.

Vanitas y Axel, no mostraron señales de estar molestos con su ofensiva denominación, si eso mismo eran, ¿Que podían hacer ellos al respecto? Si desgastarlas con la mirada les divertía y les excitaba, ¿Para qué reprimirse? Roxas llevaba razón, eran dos ineptos.

—No seas un aguafiestas como este —recomendó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a su serio y centrado amigo, quien evitaba deliberadamente el tema de las chicas, por buenas y vergonzosas razones.

—Pero pienso que es verdad lo que dice, no deberían verlas así, es grosero —opinó el castaño.

—Al fin, alguien con moral —soltó el albino.

—¡Pero presta atención Sora! ¡Mira a Kairi!

Axel envolvió al muchacho por el cuello y lo hizo enfocarse exclusivamente en el agresivo salto que dio ella, para marcarle un punto a su equipo. Al aterrizar en el suelo, sus pechos dieron un pequeño rebote. Era tan jodidamente competitiva que perdía el pudor jugando. Estaba completamente sudada, sonrosada por el esfuerzo y sí, sí, sí, ¡Ese uniforme ajustado y corto, le quedaba perfecto!

Las mejillas de Sora se incendiaron. Diablos, esa era una imagen mental que sería difícil de sacar de su mente.

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que no está buena?

El castaño reaccionó.

—No... Bueno, o sea, no es que no, la verdad sí, yo creo que se ve genial. ¡A lo que me refiero es q-que..!

—Pasate al lado oscuro —le invitó Axel—. No es tan malo como crees.

—No Sora, no son buena junta —insistió Riku.

—Nosotros tenemos tiempo con ellos y siempre han sido así —dijo Roxas.

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro intercambiaron miradas de desagrado entre ellos y procedieron a avergonzar a las dos voces de la razón.

—No escuches a Roxas, Sora, él es así porque es un calenturiento —le delató su mejor amigo—. No puede ver a Xion sin alterarse.

Al chico se le prendieron los cachetes en rojo fuego.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es cierto!

—¿Como que no? —desafió Axel—. Entonces te reto. Presta atención por un par de minutos a su estilo de juego. A ver si te estresas o no con ese movimiento de cintura. Adelante, mírale...

El rubio bufó y con recelo enfocó su mirada en la niña de cabello negro.

«No mires sus piernas, no mires sus piernas, no mires sus piernas» Se repetía a si mismo con desesperación. Pero por el amor al cielo, ¿Como no iba a perder el rumbo su mirada? Si la tentación de observarle a detalle todo el cuerpo era casi incontenible. Podía que Xion no tuviese el pecho más grande y voluptuoso de las cuatro chicas, y que fuera de hecho la más bajita de todas. Pero poseía una de las siluetas más femeninas que Roxas hubiera visto nunca. Su figura absolutamente armónica y delicada lo llevaba mal. Su cintura pequeña, sus caderas grandes, sus piernas...

Al demonio, perdió el reto más rápido de lo que creía. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y a saber en lo que se estaban transformando sus pensamientos ya no tan decentes.

Axel le dio un buen golpe con el codo en el brazo, para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿No que no? —preguntó con sorna—. ¿Se te ha movido algo, Roxas?

El rubio no respondió. Se limitó a tragarse su orgullo y bajar la cabeza en silencio. Sí, tal vez sí fuese un calenturiento después de todo.

—Ya dejen de molestarlo —lo defendió Sora—. No es agradable que lo hagan sentir incómodo.

Vanitas se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo respetar a alguien que se excita nada más con ver camisas mojadas —Dijo con arrogancia.

Aunque no respondió nada, aquel había sido un golpe bajo para la autoestima de Roxas. Se reprochaba a si mismo por no tener resistencia. Por sencillamente no poder aguantarse al ver el cuerpo de una chica linda, más todavía si se trataba de Xion. Era vergonzoso. Evitaba a toda costa fijarse en ese tipo de cosas y caer en el tema, porque sabía perfectamente bien que sus amigos tenían razón. Su mente se aceleraba de nada.

—Vanitas siéntate, y cállate —ordenó Riku, ya enfadado.

—¿He dicho alguna mentira? —reclamó este.

—Siéntate —repitió con firmeza—. Y cállate.

Sora le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Roxas. Sentía empatía con él, porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Y no, no era gracioso ni divertido. Mucho menos lo seria si involucraran a la chica que le gustaba. Claro que por ahora no le gustaba nadie. El amor era algo profundo y delicado que no se podía tomar a la ligera, se debía respetar, cuidarlo. No nacía de un momento a otro, de entre todos los sentimientos ese debía ser el más bello y puro del mundo. Jamás lo tomaría a juego... Kairi era linda, sí, ok, no diría que no, pero nada que ver.

—Ya los dos me tienen hasta las narices con sus estupideces —les regañó el albino—. no nos interesan sus problemas de perversión, ni cada cuantos se les alborotan las hormonas. Aprendan a ser serios.

—Hey Axel, ¿La que está buscando algo bajo las gradas, no es Naminé? —preguntó Vanitas con malas intenciones. Sabiendo que al mismísimo Riku le gustaba ella.

A Riku le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba de rodillas y sosteniéndose de sus manos, tratando de ver bajo los asientos, en una posición ligeramente interesante para la población masculina presente en la cancha.

—Es que ustedes no aprenden ¿Verdad? —dijo el peliblanco sin inmutarse—. A menos que la quieran ayudar a buscar su teléfono, tengan un mínimo de educación y no la vean.

—Solo a ti te ponen al frente un trasero como ese y no te dan ganas de verlo —se sorprendió Van.  
  
—Váyanse al infierno, voy a ir a ver si necesita ayuda...

Sin decir más nada, se fue a ver que le sucedía a la rubia. Tanto imbécil le hacía daño a su muy trabajada paciencia.

—¡Oye Ventus! ¡Ven aquí, quiero charlar un rato contigo! —Le llamó Axel.

Ya tenía en la mira a su próxima presa. Y poco le importaba que esta estuviera acompañada por Terra, quien era tan educado y serio como cualquier adulto maduro, se salvaban porque a veces él moreno se sabía relajar. Se divertirían con ellos un buen rato. El muchacho era tan nervioso que a la más mínima mención de la chica que le gustaba se ponía a sudar. Un Roxas 2.0 

—¿No se cansan de dar lata? —se enojó Sora, en lo que Ventus llegaba en compañía de Terra.

Axel y Vanitas lo observaron como si tuviese una pelota rebotando en la cabeza, y lo ignoraron de lleno.

—Ventus, ¿Tú que dices? Naminé y Xion llevan cuatro puntos y Kairi y Aqua llevan cinco, ¿A quién le vas? ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? ¿Cuál de las cuatro tiene los pechos más grandes? —cuestionó el pelinegro—. ¡Yo apuesto 20$ por el equipo de Kairi!

El rubio apenas y terminaba de procesar las cuatro preguntas, palideció mucho tras escuchar la última.

—Ah, yo pongo 30$ por Aqua, apuesto a que ella anota el sexto punto —dijo Terra de lo más tranquilo—. No inventes, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por su puesto que ella tiene el cuerpo más hermoso.

—No lo sé, 25$ por Naminé yo digo que ella salva su partida —aportó Axel—. Xion no está de buen humor hoy, así no puede jugar.

—Yo no tengo dinero —confesó Ventus encogiéndose y refugiándose tras Terra—. Ni ganas de jugar.

Era un tema álgido para Ventus, sabía que la conversación tomaría rumbo hacia “quien les gusta", y le avergonzaba decir que le gustaba la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado su mejor amigo. Sin mencionar que él lucía como la poca cosa junto a ella. No importaba que tuviesen la misma edad, el mero hecho de que Aqua le sacara quien sabe cuántos centímetros de diferencia ya era suficiente motivo para sentirse estúpido. Tal vez debería tratar de salir con Olette o Selphie, poner la atención en la peliazul, era apuntar demasiado alto.

El único que se permitía soñar con un mundo ideal, era Terra. Y Riku, bueno, Riku no soñaba; existía. Pero estaba bien con eso.

♠Aurora♠


	8. Caprichos de las chicas

**Parte II - La Guerra De Los Sexos**

**8\. Caprichos De Las Chicas**

Luego de una paliza, que bien se podría considerar una obra de arte. Las chicas habían arrasado con todos los equipos deportivos. Riku y Vanitas les dieron guerra, pero al final ni todo su empeño fue suficiente para poder con Kairi y Aqua. Y peor aún, perder a manos de Xion de Naminé luego de ello. Axel y Olette, podrían haberles ganado a las chicas, si estuvieran en otra dimensión paralela. Terra y Ventus no tenían oportunidad; Aqua estaba demasiado guapa para los dos, por distraídos, el balón casi los mata un par de veces. Y finalmente Roxas y Sora habían dado pena, no porque el castaño y el rubio no supieran jugar. Porque sí que sabían. Sino porque a pleno partido de voleibol, Vanitas decidió exponer abiertamente los problemas personales de Roxas. Y molestar a las chicas como si nada.

“¡Oye Naminé, dedícame uno de esos tiros!”, “¡Kairi, te ves preciosa con ese uniforme todo mojado”, “¡Eh Aqua, trata de saltar más alto por mí!”, “¡Vamos chicas con más fuerza!”. Y eso fue, de lo menos grosero que le dijo.

La pelirroja había quedado con ganas de darle una descarga de golpes tan jodida, que no se le iba a olvidar por el resto de su maldita existencia.

—No quiero comer, no tengo apetito —dijo enfadada a sus tres amigas.

—¿Como que no Kairi? —se preocupó Naminé—. Si tú comes más que el remordimiento, ¿qué pasa?

—No pasa nada

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —intervino Aqua.

—No quiero nada

—Tú siempre quieres algo —aportó Xion.

—¡JUSTICIA POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO! —estalló, levantándose violentamente de la mesa en la cafetería. Iría a buscar a ese cretino y lo reventaría.

—Eso es venganza —se plantó la rubia.

—¡Llámalo como quieras! ¡Lo voy a dejar estéril!

—Alto ahí energúmena —la detuvo Aqua tomándola por un brazo—. No voy a dejar que manches tu perfecto historial académico por una escoria como Vanitas, vamos déjalo, no vale la pena... Y te lo dice la chica que más lo odia en todo el colegio.

—Ese hijo de...

A las chicas, les llevó media hora de su apreciado descanso, someter a Kairi. Estaba hecha una furia, no quería nada, ni hablar con nadie, ni lidiar con nadie ni escuchar razones. Su cara se había enrojecido por la ira, y sencillamente evitaba ver cualquiera a los ojos. A saber cuándo se le pasaría aquello. Sus amigas eran más indiferentes con respecto al tema, porque decían que no iban a caer en el juego de niños de Van. Ah, pero su real majestad no tenía problema alguno en bajarse al nivel de ese imbécil. Es más, ella podía ir ahí cuantas veces le diera su regalada gana. Y ser peor, más insufrible que él.

Lo más gracioso del malhumor de la pelirroja, es que mientras ella analizaba una forma buena para jugarle una broma pesada al tarado. Sus lindas compañeras, estaban viendo como invitaban a los chicos a comer juntos. Aqua les estaba enseñando a cocinar a Naminé y a Xion y las dos estaban tan contentas por ello, que se antojaron de cocinarle algo a sus mejores amigos.

En tanto, Kairi ya había asesinado por lo menos siete veces en su mente, al soberano cretino de Vanitas.

—¿Tú le has cocinado a alguien Aqua? —preguntó Xion amablemente.

—A Ventus... —contestó esta, repiqueteando sus uñas sobre el envase donde estaba la comida—. Pero no estoy segura de dárselo, ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si lo ve extraño? ¿Y si le da indigestión? No quiero que se enferme por mi culpa, ¿Y si es alérgico a algo y no lo sé? Estoy... Agh, me lo voy a comer yo, no voy a estar con estas estupideces todo el día.

Naminé tenía la ligera impresión de que a la peliazul le gustaba su hermano, aunque solo eran hipótesis, por más amigas que fuesen, ahí nadie ha confesado jamás sus sentimientos. No era fácil de admitir.

—¿Sabes? Me lo pudiste haber preguntado —dijo la rubia—. Ven es alérgico a la comida marina y a la piña, se llena de placas rojas cuando lo prueba.

—A-Ah...

—¿Tiene alguna de esas dos cosas? —prosiguió

—No, no tiene. Igual creo que lo comeré...

Naminé desvío la mirada y soltó un suspiro. No tenía remedio.

Por su lado, la no tan pequeña pelirroja todavía estaba molesta «¿Si le pongo un frasco de Laxante en su almuerzo, será suficiente?» Se preguntaba Kairi a sí misma.

—¡Ah, ahí vienen los chicos! —se animó Aqua—. Igual será lindo que nos acompañen hoy, ¿No creen?

Xion asintió con una sonrisa y Naminé se hundió en su puesto, en lo que Aqua les hacía seña para que se acercaran. En el grupo iban Riku, Sora, Roxas, Ventus y Terra, estos últimos dos, con la bandeja de comida en las manos. Los cuatro lucían enfadados, de hecho, Vanitas y Axel no los acompañaban, se encontraban sentados en otra mesa del comedor. Por su parte, Sora sonreía.

—Buen provecho chicas —dijo el castaño contento.

Roxas les saludó con un ademán.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó Riku, observando a Kairi, mientras esta se dedicaba con su cubierto a hacer rodar por su plato, una bola de albóndiga, ni siquiera se había dignado a probar un bocado.

—Queríamos saber si nos querían acompañar a comer hoy —explicó Aqua, de lo más tranquila.

—Nos encantaría —aceptó Terra, sentándose inmediatamente a su lado.

Ventus rodeó la mesa despacio sin decir nada y ocupó un lugar vacío frente a su hermana. No era como si esperara sentarse con la peliazul.

Riku suavizó la mirada y con una media sonrisa hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Será un placer acompañarles, pero primero debemos ir a comprar nuestra comida —agregó Roxas, a punto de darse la vuelta.

—¡No hace falta! —se apresuró a decir Naminé, sacando torpemente lo que le había preparado al chico—. Te he hecho el almuerzo...

Su cara se ruborizó de una forma apenas visible, pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que bien podría salirse de su pecho. Era el primer gran paso que daba para acercarse con más fuerza a él, para la pequeña rubia, esto representaba más de lo que podía explicar. Se convertía en un manojo de nervios, con sólo estar cerca suyo. Se le salía de las manos ese fuerte sentimiento.

Sora y Riku, se miraron entre ellos bastante sorprendidos y esperaron a ver como reaccionaba su amigo. El albino sabía, que no era muy normal recibir este tipo de regalos de alguna de las divas del colegio, algo se traían entre manos.

Roxas se impresionó con aquello y agarró con un poco de timidez el envase envuelto en telas rosadas. Tenía que ser la primera vez que una chica lo tomara tan en cuenta. Es decir, Naminé siempre había sido su amiga, pero, así como las otras tres, tendía a mantener una distancia considerable. Sintiéndose bastante conmovido por el gesto, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias... Por hacerlo para mí —dijo el rubio ligeramente sonrojado.

—No fue nada —contestó ella, evidentemente emocionada.

—Cariño, ¿a quién le has hecho comida tú? —preguntó Aqua, preocupada, al ver como Xion se encogía más y más en su lugar.

«A Roxas» Se contestó a si misma destrozada.

Llevaba semanas tratando de saber cuál era su comida favorita, para aprender a cocinársela. Y más aún, le quería dar las gracias por ser amable y sacarla de aprietos el día anterior con la computadora de su amiga. A parte de que en el fondo sentía una linda calidez cuando él la defendía, porque cuando los niños y los chicos se alejaban de ella por lo violento y celoso que llegaba a ser Vanitas, Roxas se quedó ahí y le hizo la guerra para acercársele.

Ya no se lo podía retribuir, o bueno, no como esperaba. Tendría que buscar otra oportunidad para hacerlo... O tal vez simplemente dejarlo ir, si Naminé también le quiso preparar la comida, debía ser porque le interesaba. Xion no lo sabía, y se sintió todavía más tonta por ello. Su único amigo... Axel casi ni le hablaba y el sexo opuesto en general la evitaban bastante por culpa de su odioso hermano. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con todo ese esfuerzo que le puso a la intención?

—Tierra llamando a Xion... —repitió Aqua—. ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Todo bien?

La morena asintió

—No es nada...

—¿Y bien? —la presionó la peliazul—. ¿Qué esperas?

A la niña se le sudaron las manos, y un rubor sonrosado pintó su nariz.

—S-Sora... Yo te he traído esto a ti... No sé si te guste, pero es para darte la bienvenida —explicó con timidez, extendiendo el paquete cubierto con tela blanca y puntitos negros.

Gracias al cielo ahí estaba Sora, era la excusa perfecta para no verse como una ilusa. Y, al fin y al cabo, sí tenía que darle las gracias por apoyarla. Se contentó al menos de poder darle la comida alguien, le entristecía que fuera a Roxas, pero no se podía enganchar en eso.

—Gracias Xion —dijo el castaño, con toda la cara encendida en rojo—. No tenías porque...

Él se colocó a su lado y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica.

No sabía ni que decir, la conocía de hace muy poco, pero le encantaba que la gente fuera tan amable. No acostumbraba a recibir regalos ni gestos de aquel tipo, «Que dulce es Xion». Pensó nervioso el muchacho.

El pobre Roxas, sonreía con calma, no obstante, estaba dentro de sí jodidamente celoso, hirviendo en rabia si era posible. Es decir, ¡Ella apenas y lo conoció ayer! ¿Y ya le estaba dando el almuerzo? ¿¡Por qué nunca le había dado uno a él!? No es que no le agradeciera a Naminé, ¡Pero por favor! ¡Se había esforzado toda su vida para caerle bien a Xion! ¿Y salía con algo así? ¡Y a Sora lo había creído su amigo! ¡Era un traidor! Ok, no llegaba tan lejos, pero sí estaba muy frustrado. ¿Es que acaso a Xion le gustaba Sora? ¿Algo así como amor a primera vista? ¡Maldita sea!

Comenzó a maquinar en su mente toda clase de escenarios románticos entre el castaño y la niña de cabello negro. No podía evitar mal pensarlo todo. Saldrían, se enamorarían y se harían novios. Y eso, eso le provocaba pánico, ella le gustaba demasiado como para soltarla solo así. ¿Que no hubiera dado Roxas por estar en el lugar de Sora en ese condenado momento?

—Ah, tranquilo —murmuró dulcemente Xion.

Sora abrió el envase y se encontró con toda una obra de arte hecha a base de vegetales y pasta con varias salsas.

—E-Espero que te gusten las verduras y el jugo de manzana...

«Yo soy vegetariano» Se enojó aún más el rubio, «A mí me encanta la manzana»

—La verdad, sí me gustan mucho —respondió Sora, empezando a comer con gusto.

Riku, solo se quedó observando a Kairi.

¿Es que él no valía un almuerzo?

—¿Qué me estás viendo? —le atacó la pelirroja—. No esperes esas cursilerías de mi parte, no mientras estoy molesta.

Él le acarició el cabello y se volvió. Sabía que no le tocaba nada.

—Voy a comprarme un Sándwich —dijo con calma.

La verdad le era indiferente a la situación.

—Riku, yo te traje algo...

Ah, pero aquellas palabras mataban del susto a cualquiera. El albino quedó desorientado.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, es básicamente una hamburguesa de queso —explicó Aqua con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias...

Aunque no lo había querido, se sonrojó un poco cuando recibió la comida envuelta en la tela azul de estrellitas blancas. De las cuatro, de la que menos esperaba algo era de Kairi, pero definitivamente viniendo de la peliazul eso fue una total sorpresa.

Lo que más disfrutó Riku de aquello fue la cara de Terra y de Ventus al oírla decir que le había cocinado algo. La más guapa le hizo el almuerzo a él.

♠Aurora♠


	9. Enfermizamente enamorados

**Parte II - La Guerra de Los Sexos**

**9\. Enfermizamente Enamorados**

Riku estaba sentado en el sofá marrón oscuro, más grande de la sala, organizando una pila de carpetas de colores. Y vaya que se debía divertir con eso, porque tenía cuadernos, libretas, horarios, agenda, libros, y toda una planificación desplegándose delante de sí. Era tan pulcro con respecto al tema de la buena estrategia de estudio, que daba miedo. Sin embargo, Roxas tampoco se quedaba detrás, el rubio se encontraba en la cocina, tecleando mínimo cinco palabras por segundo. Todo su método de aprendizaje estaba computarizado, por eso, aunque no tenía tantos libros y carpetas de separación como su amigo, podía llevar su laptop a todos lados e ir al día con las clases.

Luego de eso, en la misma sala, pero en un mundo distinto. Se encontraban Vanitas y Sora. Uno durmiendo a plena sala (en el suelo), a los pies de Riku, como si fuera un animal. Y el otro de cabeza en el refrigerador buscando algún bocadillo dulce que zamparse.

—Quiero merienda... —dijo el castaño, cerrando la puerta inferior de la nevera.

—Como te metas con uno de mis helados, te voy a cortar las manos —le amenazó Roxas.

—¿¡Hay helado!? —preguntó con emoción—. ¡Yo quiero!

—¿Es que no escuchaste la advertencia de peligro? —se enojó el rubio—. ¡Que no te voy a dar nada!

—Oye, controla tu mal genio, que hoy has estado más pesado de lo normal —dijo Riku, revisando uno de sus libros, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

—Mi mal carácter es diario...

—Claro, no lo discuto. Sin embargo, hoy has sido más borde que nunca

Era cierto, desde lo del almuerzo, el chico se portaba más arisco que de costumbre. A cualquier cosa reaccionaba mal y ni se le podía dirigir la palabra, estaba hecho todo un asocial.

—No seas egoísta y dale un helado a Sora —continuó el albino.

—No quiero, son mis helados.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te pegue en gana, no voy a estar de niñero todo el día, pero te diré una cosa, eso quedará grabado en tú consciencia. Tenlo por seguro.

—Me da igual —soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te creía más flexible, pero creo que me equivoque. Apuesto que hasta Sora pensó que eras otro tipo de persona.

—Genial, entonces ya saben que se pueden ir yendo al infierno ustedes dos —comentó con amargura.

El castaño, se derrumbó en el sofá junto a Riku. «¿Y yo que tengo que ver? ¿Qué he hecho para que me trate así?» Pensaba desanimado, la verdad es que él era la pobre víctima de todo esto, «¿Sera que ama demasiado los helados?»

—Que reacción tan madura, en serio, ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta madurez! —le regañó el peliblanco, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.

—¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?! —estalló Roxas parándose de la mesa, y dejando su tarea de transcripción.

—No me lo creo imbécil. YO SOY LA GRAN COSA —le recalcó el albino, apartando su perfecto caos de papeles, y preparándose a pelear—. ¿Cuál es tú problema?

—¡¿A ti que te importa?! —le desafió el chico—. ¡A ti no te importa nada ni nadie! ¡Eres frío, apático e insensible! ¡Pareciera que todo te valiera una mierda!

En ese momento, Vanitas se removió en el sueño y soltó un sonoro gruñido en señal de desagrado. No podía dormir a gusto, si tenía a dos perros de pelea ladrando como descontrolados. ¿Como era posible que hubiese tantos problemas sí él (la manzana de la discordia) estaba en estado de reposo? Sus compañeros de cuarto eran unas damas, dignas de la corona del miss universo. No podían querer matarse a golpes de un momento a otro, sin motivos de peso.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya cállense! ¡Quiero descansar!

—¡Tú no te metas! ¡Solo eres un cretino al que le encanta actuar como si tuviera problemas mentales! —gritó Roxas a Vanitas—. Pareces una rata durmiendo a pleno suelo.

—¡MALDITO DELEGADO! —rugió el moreno—. ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—¡Acércate un solo paso y juro que haré que te expulsen! —Respondió el niño de relampagueantes ojos azules.

—¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

—¡Y tú eres una escoria!

A Riku no le apetecía seguir discutiendo. Para una persona seria y madura como él, aquello era puro tiempo muerto. Ahí con los ánimos tan caldeados, nadie lo iba a estar escuchando, Roxas se balanceaba entre emociones de celos e ira, algo sumamente extraño tratándose de él, no razonaba. Era sencillamente impulsado por su rabia. Y ni hablar de Vanitas, ese se llevaba el titulo como el mayor energúmeno del año, bueno, se lo debatía a veces con Kairi, pero igual era de los mejores candidatos. ¿Como librarse lo más pronto posible de semejante discusión entre ellos? Es que era un bajo difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo testarudo que eran los dos. Pero siempre existía una solución. Siempre.

En este caso, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, fue exponer un perfil psicológico de sus dos amigos. Sí, en definitiva, ese es un método que nunca le fallaba.

—Vale, ya entiendo —dijo Riku, interrumpiendo su acalorada pelea—. Roxas, lo que ocurre contigo es que estas molesto con Sora, porque Xion le llevó el almuerzo ¿No es verdad? Así que lo estas pagando con todo lo que se te atraviese. Pareces un niño de máximo cinco años. Me decepcionas —Comentó con un ligero tono de reproche, muy típico en los adultos—. Y tú Vanitas, no espero nunca nada de ti, pero igual siempre encuentras cómo decepcionarme también. Eres un cretino. Llevas todo el día molesto porque ayer tú hermana, te puso en tu lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

Justo en el blanco.

Dio en el clavo de una sola vez. La verdad entre los dos le provocaban vergüenza ajena. Se supone que tenían 16 años, que debían ser más aplomados y centrados. Pero no, nada que ver. Ahí estaban como un par de payasos, dando espectáculo abierto a las 5:00p.m de la tarde.

—R-Roxas, ¿Está enfadado conmigo? —cuestionó un despistado Sora.

La pregunta le reventó la paciencia a Vanitas, «¿QUE ACASO NO ES EVIDENTE?».

—Fantástico, ¿y tú qué? ¿Eres caperucita roja? —se burló el pelinegro, de la ingenuidad del muchacho.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo averiguas? —le retó el castaño, con seguridad de sobra—. Un puño en la cara a que no soy caperucita.

—¿Ah sí? Una paliza al próximo que diga una sola palabra —tanteó Riku.

Los cuatro hicieron silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que presión del momento les bajó. Roxas volvió a sentarse en su computador (cabe destacar que seguía cabreado). Vanitas se desplomó en el suelo, viendo hacia el techo mientras reflexionaba sobre la mierda que era, y lo feliz que le hacía sentir eso (su método para relajarse). Y el albino volvió a su caos de hojas de examen y de saltadores. Las agendas por lo general no se hacían solas.

Sora no supo qué hacer con su existencia por tres breves segundos.

—¿Por qué nadie me ha respondido lo que he preguntado? —reclamó confundido.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —Se mofó Vanitas.

—Vanitas, cierra esa boca, antes de que me dé por ir a cerrarla yo mismo —puntualizó Riku.

—Sí, Sora —reconoció Roxas, avergonzado de sí mismo, aunque muy enojado todavía, sus palabras tenían un tono tremendamente ácido—. Estoy celoso por lo de hoy en el almuerzo. Tampoco es tan grave, yo sé que no es culpa de nadie y que es una estupidez ponerme así, pero cuando llevas una vida enamorado de la misma niña, tratando que ella te registre en el panorama. Y simplemente te ves en este escenario donde de pronto está interesada en alguien más, no es agradable, es como si no importara lo que hiciera. Xion no es para mí, y eso me frustra. Quiero que me mire.

Vanitas gruñó una maldición por lo bajo. Odiaba que los demás chicos se interesaran en su hermana, no lo toleraba, era una envidia que se le escapaba de las manos.

—No hables de mi gemela, como si yo no estuviera aquí —exigió el joven—. No soporto ni en el menor de los grados que lo hagas.

—No es mi problema.

—Ya ves que no le interesas, ¿Por qué no tratas de fijarte en otra chica que no sea Xion? —escupió el moreno.

Roxas cerró los puños, y con cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrando en puro odio, se atrevió a levantar la mirada, buscando los ojos dorados del miserable idiota que estaba en la sala. Y así, soltar las palabras que darían apertura a un tema, que resultaba sumamente álgido para todo el grupo.  
  
—¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú?

La piel del cuello de Vanitas se erizó, ¿Que mierda había dicho el rubio?

—Cuida tus próximas palabras, pedazo de inútil...

—Roxas, este es un tema que no te conviene tocar, mejor detente —aconsejó Riku, sabiendo que de verdad era el punto más jodido de tratar con Vanitas. Aquello podía ser calificado como tabú. El chico se convertía en una bestia cuando empezaban con eso.

—¿De qué están hablando? —quiso confirmar Sora, quien deseaba internamente, haber escuchado mal las palabras de su amigo. Era una acusación bastante sería, decir algo así.

—Estoy diciendo —declaró Roxas, hablando despacio—. Que al subnormal de Vanitas le faltan dos neuronas más, para comprender que no se debió enamorar de su gemela.

—¡¡¡Cállate, cállate, no sabes lo que dices!!! —rugió fuera de sí.

—¡PUES EXPLICAMELO! ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? ¡Me enferma pararme frente a ti! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

—¡NO TENGO POR QUE ESCUCHAR ESTA MIERDA!

—¿QUE MIERDA? ¡TU TE EXCITAS SEXUALMENTE AL PENSAR EN TU GEMELA! ¡ME DAS NAUSEAS!

—Roxas... —Murmuró Riku, a quien le dificultaba reconocer al rubio.

—¡Desde que soy un niño he tratado de ignorarlo! ¡De hacerme el ciego! ¡Pero ya no pienso seguir así! Yo no soy tan imbécil como crees tú Vanitas —continuó con un marcado cinismo—. ¿Es que esperabas que no me diera cuenta? De pequeños, te escondidas con ella en el receso, para jugar a que eran novios... A que se casaban, y por supuesto, ¿Xion que iba a saber que eso estaba mal? Si tú nunca la dejabas hablar con los demás niños... Eres una escoria, yo me daba cuenta de todo, siempre lo hice; como la mirabas, como la tratabas, como la cuidabas... ¿Sabes? La enseñaste a ser dependiente de ti, a hacer habitual el contacto físico. No quiero pensar si la has llegado a besar, o si alguna vez... No, no quiero saberlo. Pero te lo advierto desde ya, ¿La amas? Genial, porque esto es guerra. Yo también la amo.

Roxas cerró su laptop y sin más que decir, se fue a su habitación en el piso superior. Desde abajo, se escucharon sus fuertes pasos al subir las escaleras y al volar la puerta con un golpe. Riku se había quedado de piedra con aquella confesión y Sora sencillamente pensaba que tenía que ser mentira, el incesto se le hacía impensable. Mas, al voltear a ver a Vanitas, este tenía los ojos rebosando en lágrimas. No existía manera de negarlo luego de semejante discurso. Sus miedos, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, todo fue expuesto. ¿Como diablos iba a decir que no?

Era un enfermo por estar enamorado de Xion

Y él lo sabía.

Jamás se perdonaría por ello.

♠Aurora♠


	10. Cortar 10cm a la falda

**10\. Cortar 10 cm a la Falda.**

Desde aquel problema entre Roxas y Vanitas habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas. Y los dos no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, a excepción de los llamados de atención que el rubio le debía hacer cada tanto, después de todo, él seguía siendo su tutor y debía hacerse responsable. Aunque esta situación los llevó a los dos, más de quince veces a la dirección, cabe destacar que por culpa de la rebeldía de Van. Y eso, a fin de cuentas, siempre hacía que Roxas saliera bien parado de aquello. Se lavaba las manos con solo decir “Él tiró el primer golpe”.

Sora y Riku, preferían mantener una situación neutral con respecto a el problema, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros era fácil de tratar últimamente. Uno por encerrarse al 100% dentro de sí mismo, y el otro por lo violento que se había vuelto. El grupo se había separado, por ahora, tanto el albino como el castaño se habían hecho muy unidos, mejores amigos prácticamente. Porque solo se tenían a ellos.

Claro, que tampoco era como si fuesen los únicos con problemas.

Entre las chicas, las cosas no estaban mejor. Aqua casi ni hablaba con nadie porque se la pasaba practicando una canción a piano para la prueba de talentos, se evadía mucho con eso. Naminé, recién se había enterado (por boca de Vanitas) que a Roxas le gustaba alguien más y de verdad no sabía cómo tomárselo, “Niña tonta, él es un imbécil, le gusta una chica que no le hace caso. Y créeme, a ti no te va a ver ni en un millón de años. Tú no existes para él”, resultado: una depresión fatal, de por lo menos quince días. Por su parte, la pequeña Xion no sabía cómo sobrellevar la vida, sin tener a su hermano cerca. Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan dependiente y apegada a él, gracias a eso, ahora se la pasaba día y noche persiguiendo a Kairi como un cachorrito huérfano. Y a esta última no le hacía gracia.

Si mínimo la morena fuese valiente e independiente, lo soportaría mejor, pero Xion no hacía más que esconderse tras ella y buscar cariño. Se le acostaba encima cuando veían películas juntas y le gustaba que la acariciaran y le prestaran atención, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Y la pelirroja tenía que decirlo, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más incómodo lidiar con Xion y su insaciable sed de cariño... Si tan solo se consiguiera un novio, podría sacársela de encima sin ningún cargo de consciencia.

Y ese era el gran plan. Buscarle pareja.

Kairi despertó a Xion muy temprano el lunes por la mañana.

—¡Oye, despierta! ¡Tenemos que alistarnos para ir al colegio!

La chica de cabello negro, se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía su amiga despertándola a las 5:00a.m?

—¡Vamos preciosa! ¡Hace un lindo día!

Con intenciones de alegrarla, Kairi se dirigió hacia la ventana abrió las cortinas de par en par, para que la luz del sol pasara. Pero solo se encontró el oscuro cielo de la madrugada, cubierto en su totalidad por nubes color tormenta.

—Okay, tal vez no es un tan lindo día... ¡Pero será bueno para ti! ¡Lo prometo! —dijo con amabilidad.

Xion se asomó por el grueso edredón, le dedicó una mirada de “¿Te has vuelto loca?” y volvió a enrollarse entre todas sus sabanas de gatitos. Era muy temprano para asimilar que estaba viva. La simple luz de la lámpara la quemaba.

—Oh no, no lo harás —le regañó Kairi arrancándole todas las cobijas de encima y dejando a la pálida chica, expuesta al insufrible frío de la mañana.

La pelinegra se puso a la almohada sobre la cabeza y se dispuso a ignorar lo desagradable de la temperatura, a ver si podía asimilar el sueño con todo y su escandalosa compañera dando lata.

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando la despojaron de su preciado y esponjoso escudo.

—¿Qué quieres Kairi? Es muy temprano para existir, devuélveme mi sabana —pidió con su dulce vocecita, ronca por todo lo que durmió durante la noche.

—Ve a bañarte para que puedas vestirte, hoy no podemos llegar tarde.

Xion no entendía nada, eso de que su amiga despertara primero que ella debía ser del diablo, casi nunca pasaba. Y menos aún con ese entusiasmo tan extraño, ¿Se debería preocupar? ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que tenían un examen importante? ¿Qué necesidad había de levantarse antes de que el sol saliera? Un poco frustrada, la morena se sentó al borde de su cama y se puso las pantuflas de conejo, no iba a estar luchando contra la justicia a esa hora, la obedecería juiciosamente y se libraría de cualquier cargo.

Adormecida, la pequeña niña buscó torpemente el pomo de la puerta, salió de la habitación y se fue al baño, le apetecía meterse en una tina llena con agua caliente. Existía el peligro de que se quedase dormida otra vez, pero no importaba, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Mientras tanto, Kairi se quedó en la recamara, revolviendo y dando un golpe de estado al armario de Xion. Sacó todos los uniformes y los dejó sobre la cama para así poder tener un panorama más amplio de todas sus prendas. Estaba decidido, las faldas blancas y azul marino, se irían mucho al diablo. De ahora en más, Xion solo podría usar las faldas negras, y los suéteres, negros también. Nada de gatitos en la mochila y si quería usar cuero, primero iba a tener que pasar por el control de calidad de su real majestad. Ya no más niñita tierna.

Un par de tijeras, hilos y agujas le hacían compañía a la señorita Moore.

Para cuando su amiga regresó del baño, lo que fue aproximadamente treinta minutos después. Pudo encontrarla cortando tela a diestra y siniestra, y ver a todos sus uniformes... ¡Hechos trizas!

—¡K-Kairi! ¿Q-Que le estás haciendo a mi ropa? —chilló la morena, horrorizada. Podía ver que la chica, estaba a punto de deshacer las costuras de su preciada chaqueta de cuero—. ¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¡Con eso no te metas!

Incluso agarrándose la toalla de baño con una mano, se apresuró a arrebatarle el abrigo a la loca que trataba de dañarlo. Por suerte, esta no se molestó en luchar por él, ya más adelante la convencería de que le permitiese echarle un par de cortaditas mínimas.

—¿Que ocurre contigo? ¿Qué le haces a mis faldas? —exigió asustada.

—Aportándoles estilo —dijo sin más—. Les acabo de cortar 10 centímetros a todas ellas. ¿Te quieres probar una?

—Genial, pero bien podrías haberme pedido permiso para hacer eso, no seas tan impulsiva Kairi... Por todos los cielos, están muy reveladoras, yo...

—Confía en mí, no estoy haciendo nada malo, he tomado un montón de cursos de costura —contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Salte un momento del cuarto, para que pueda vestirme... Aunque siendo sincera, no sé qué me voy a poner —las camisas esparcidas por todos lados, la mitad de las faldas metidas en la papelera, la otra mitad recortadas, las corbatas en sabrá Dios donde.

—Hoy yo te voy ayudar con la ropa.

—Vale... no estoy segura de esto...

—¿Y de qué cosa sí estás segura?

He aquí el mejor argumento de la vida.

—Es un buen punto, pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡Ven conmigo! —Kairi la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo hasta quedar frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, que poseía la habitación—. Quiero que te mires y entiendas dos cosas...

Xion asintió, no tenía idea de que iba aquello, pero mejor seguirle la corriente. La pelirroja estaba parada tras ella, sosteniendo sus hombros

—Primero: Tú no tienes por qué necesitar de nadie, los apegos son malos, ya deberías ir superando a Vanitas, porque créeme, no vale la pena que sigas así de tímida por su culpa. Ya basta de eso, aprende que puedes caminar con fuerza, que puedes vestirte como más te gusta, que tienes derechos a tener amigos y que él solo es tu hermano, no tienes por qué tomarlo en cuenta para cualquier cosa que vayas a hacer. Se independiente.

La chica de cabello negro, no supo cómo responder. Era tan cierto, cada palabra tenía tanta razón. Pero no era algo precisamente fácil de hacer, no puedes mandar al demonio una vida juntos así nada más. Era su gemelo, y a pesar de que era un perfecto bastardo con el mundo que lo rodeaba, siempre se había comportado como un ángel guardián con ella. No podía solo odiarlo y ya.

—Segundo —prosiguió Kairi—. Somos mejores amigas ¿Verdad? —Xion asintió una vez más—. Maravilloso, a mí me encantaría, como tu amiga, que te consiguieras un novio. Pero para eso necesito que me des un voto de confianza y me digas, ¿quién te gusta?

Esa pregunta merecía un millón de dólares. Para la invasiva pelirroja siempre había sido muy fácil leer el ánimo y los sentimientos de sus amigas y amigos; Sabia que a Aqua le gustaba Ventus, pero que Terra siempre terminaba por moverle el piso. Sabía que a Naminé le encantaba Roxas, hasta el punto de caer en una insana obsesión. Sabía que Riku y Axel, estaban súper enamorados de la mismísima Naminé, pero que probablemente esta nunca lo supiera. Y finalmente Xion... ¿Qué demonios sentía Xion?

—A mi no... no me gusta nadie la verdad —dijo la niña, bajando la mirada.

—¿Ah,no? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí te gusta alguien —la desafío ella.

—¿Como podrías saberlo? No estás en mi cabeza, y te estoy siendo sincera

—Entonces te voy a ayudar a descubrir quien te gusta... Será muy fácil —contestó su amiga sonriendo.

—No veo cómo vas a... ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? —gritó escandalizada.

Kairi le había arrancado la toalla del baño, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

—Vamos, cálmate, que no estoy viendo nada nuevo —respondió con seriedad.

Sin darle oportunidad a que se cubriera con nada, y aprovechando que la chica se encontraba de espaldas, Kairi se pegó sin pudor alguno de Xion, dejándola inmovilizada contra su propio cuerpo. Una vez, así, se dio a la tarea de llevar la mano izquierda a agarrar uno de los senos de su amiga, mientras la mano derecha se dedicaba a acariciar con mucho cuidado su intimidad.

—E-Espera... ¡No! ¿Qué estás ha-haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —La pelinegra se encontraba absolutamente avergonzada de aquello. Se había puesto roja hasta las orejas.

Sin reparar en las palabras de Xion, Kairi continuó con su extraño juego, liberándola del sujetador en un hábil movimiento, para poder masajear sus pechos con mayor fuerza. Tenía un entendimiento claro de donde presionar, como hacerlo, y en qué momento hacerlo. En poco tiempo ya había logrado que su presa dejara de oponer resistencia a las intensas caricias. Intentaba ignorar inútilmente, el hecho de que, al sentirse capaz de darle placer a otra chica, su propia excitación parecía creer. Estaba obligada a controlarse.   
Su lengua se divirtió recorriendo el cuello de Xion, y a medida que subía sin problemas hasta su oreja, le provocaba morder cada trocito de piel pálida que estuviese a su alcance.

Por su parte, la contrariada niña de cabello negro, se estaba derritiendo en los brazos de su mejor amiga, y no es que tuviera sentimientos por ella. No, nada se eso, se trataba de que Kairi por ser chica, se conocía bien el cuerpo de las otras chicas y solo eso, le daba una capacidad extraordinaria para saber estimularla, hasta la pérdida total de la cordura. Podía notar como sus dedos delgados y largos frotaban con firmeza zonas excesivamente sensibles. Como su otra mano apretaba a gusto sus pequeños pezones, arrancando varios gemidos de su boca. Y lo peor de todo, era poder contemplar esta escena a través del espejo frente a si misma ¿De verdad se estaba calentando tanto?

Una vez que, en la mano, Kairi distinguió las contracciones de la intimidad de Xion, y se percató de que ya se encontraba bastante húmeda, la cogió por las caderas y la derribo en la cama más cercana. Para treparse inmediatamente sobre ella, acorralándola una vez más.

La pelinegra apenas y podía dejar de jadear. ¿Por qué se habían detenido?

—Se terminó —anunció la más alta, aprisionándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza—. ¡Quiero nombres!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Xion confundida, e incómoda.

—No te hagas la inocente... Sabes que mi simple imagen no podría excitarte tanto, has tenido que pensar en alguien mientras yo te hacia esto... Y si no lo has hecho, juro que te voy a matar —dijo Kairi mirándola con aires de superioridad.

—Mmm... No lo sé, es incómodo hablar de ello —explicó con nervios—. Primero pensé en Roxas, ni siquiera sé porque... Creo que a veces, cuando me abraza o me saluda, coloca una de sus manos en mi cintura o en mi cadera y eso, inevitablemente me estremece mucho. Y cuando sonríe...

—¡Fantástico! ¡Entonces te gusta...!

—Espera, pero... luego, pensé en Vanitas, porque recuerdo que hace tiempo, terminé en una situación parecida con él, y pues, no lo sé. ¿Eso es malo?

—Ya veo... Pero, aun así, creo que te gusta Roxas. Vanitas solo es tu hermano, y que se te viniera a la mente debe ser alguna especie de reflejo, no lo veo como algo importante —aclaró la pelirroja.

—Entonces, ¿sí estoy enamorada de Roxas?

—Al parecer...

—¿Y qué hago con esa información?

—Ocultarla de Naminé, y tratar de enamorarlo, no creo que sea difícil —se sonrió Kairi quitándose de encima—. Es el plan perfecto.

♠Aurora♠ 


	11. Valiente se nace, no se hace

**Parte III - Dulce y Amargo no Combinan Bien**

**11\. Valiente se Nace, no se Hace**

Es difícil atravesar un campo lleno de personas, cuando no llevas lentes y de paso eres miope, si no fuera por Aqua, quien andaba a su lado, de seguro se hubiera caído innumerables veces. Xion no encontraba forma de caminar sin que la falda la hiciera sentir tan insoportablemente incomoda. Kairi la había obligado a usar unas medias altísimas, supuestamente para “Disimular” lo corta que había quedado. Pero siendo sincera a la pequeña pelinegra le parecía, que ello no hacia mas que resaltar esos jodidos 10 centímetros. Dejaba al descubierto solo una pequeña zona de piel, y para ahí se iba toda la atención ¡Por el amor al cielo! ¿Como se dejo convencer? No tenia la corbata puesta y esperaba a que su majestad se distrajera a ver si era que podía abrocharse los primeros tres botones de la camisa.

Y no era lo único que la fastidiaba. Vale, uñas de negro, la falda negra, las medias altas negras también, y la chaqueta de cuero negra. Por su puesto, era su color favorito, no diría que no, pero existían limites, limites a los que su amiga ignoraba abiertamente. Es decir, maldita sea, había deshecho las costuras de su chaqueta para darle un corte femenino y ajustado. Eso era probablemente lo que más le molestaba.

Ahora lucía como el resto de las chicas. Y no es que fuera algo malo, sino que no se sentía ella misma. Demonios, ¿Que de malo había en ser tímida y dependiente? Si tuviera un súper poder, de seguro seria ser invisible. Y aunque pensando ese tipo de cosas Xion creía estar retrocediendo a su antigua personalidad, le era inevitable.

—Antes de que la clase empiece yo debo ir a buscar el cartel de la prueba de talentos —dijo Naminé, como excusa para hacer uno de sus últimamente famosos actos de desaparición.

—Como quieras —contestó Kairi.

—¿L-La puedo acompañar? —preguntó Xion.

—No no puedes, Aqua lo va a hacer.

—¡Genial! ¡Yo quería ir! ¡Yo te acompaño, cariño! —se emocionó la chica de cabello azul.

Las dos salieron a toda prisa del aula y se llevaron con ellas, cualquier oportunidad de huir que le quedase a Xion. ¿Y ahora quien la salvaba de Kairi?

—Vamos a saludar a los chicos —propuso esta.

—No quiero que me vean así, que vergüenza...

—Oh no, no vas a escapar.

La pelirroja la tomó de la mano y arrastró con ella hasta la mesa en la que se sentaban Sora y Riku. Junto a ellos se encontraban los puestos que compartían un trasnochado Roxas y un deprimido Vanitas.

—Hola chicos... Y Vanitas —saludó la más alta—. Xion di hola.

La terca morena, bajó la cabeza y musitó un “buenos días”.

—Vaya, hoy te ves... Distinta —reconoció el castaño, algo confundido con respecto al cambio de imagen.

—Finjan que no me veo estúpida —dijo finalmente la víctima, levantándo el rostro y cruzándose de brazos.

—No te ves estúpida —señaló Riku dedicándole una mirada—. Te ves bien, te ves igual que el resto de las chicas. No seria malo que te acostumbraras.

—¿Ves? ¿Que te dije? Ya fue aprobado por el control de calidad —se contentó Kairi—. Oye Roxas, ¿y tú que opinas?

El rubio estaba colorado hasta las orejas, si antes se le hacia difícil no comérsela con la mirada cuando se distraía, ahora bien le resultaría enteramente imposible. ¿Que necesidad tenia el universo de jugar así con su resistencia?

—Se ve muy bien... ¡Es decir! ¡Siempre se ve linda! D-Digo... No es que antes no se le notara... Es más, a mi me parecía, muy atractiva, bueno, me parece... L-Lo que quiero decir e-es... Q-Que sí...

Xion no pudo entender más que “Linda”, “Atractiva” y “Sí”, lo que fue suficiente para sentirse contenta con la maldad que le hizo Kairi a su Ropa. Sonrió levemente al pensar en que tal vez, ya no lucía tan insulsa después de todo.

—Gracias —dijo por fin más convencida.

—Para mí se ve como cualquiera de las putas del salón —expresó Vanitas.

La pelirroja le disparó una mirada helada.

—Pequeña cosita inútil, ¿en qué idioma te explico que tu opinión a nadie le importa? Es como que de pronto, las bolsas de basura empezaran a hablar, apestan —explicó, impregnando de desprecio cada una de sus palabras—. Así que haz un favor a todos, y cierra tu maldita boca.

Por lo general, en este punto el chico de cabello negro, responde con algo todavía más grosero o empieza una discusión infinita con Kairi, hasta que esta decide irse a los puños y se terminan involucrando las otras y el más perjudicado es él. Pero no, en esta ocasión sabia que seria muy peligroso contestar a aquella propuesta de guerra, implícita. La señorita tenia varios grados de agresividad, digamos que del 1 al 10, y este era un nivel distinto, nunca antes visto, que superaba ampliamente al resto. Y por su puesto, ¿Quien seria tan tonto para tentar así a la suerte? Mejor se callaba por 15 minutos y esperaba a que lo siguiera ignorando.

Hay que decirlo, hasta a Sora se le heló la sangre. Roxas sintió una pequeña cantidad de misericordia divina por Van, y Riku, Riku sacó otra libreta del bolso para seguir estudiando.

—O-Ok... —musitó el castaño—. K-Kairi, hay algo que te queria preguntar, porque como eres la delegada de la clase... Bueno...

—Yo también soy delegado —dijo el rubio, levantando la mano.

—Cállate, tú eres el secretario —le dijo Vanitas en voz baja.

La pelirroja se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la mesa de su mejor amigo, porque el profesor todavía no llegaba.

—Kairi —Riku inhaló profundamente, invocando la poca paciencia que tenia—. A menos que pretendas hacer el papel de mi desayuno, bajate de la mesa.

—No solo del desayuno, de las comidas que tú quieras, guapo

El albino se recostó de su mano y contempló fijamente la espalda de ella. Un día de estos, se la iba a comer en serio, a ver que hacia. Le propinaría una paliza más tarde, pero el susto habría valido la pena. ¡Estaba decidido! ¡Su majestad merecía un escarmiento!

—No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? —preguntó el joven, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y deslizándola por la superficie de la mesa, hasta hacerla quedar frente a Sora—. Ten, te la regalo.

—E-Eh... la verdad... Y-Yo, y-yo no...

Su cara estaba enrojeciendo mucho.

—Tranquilo, no tengo hambre, es tuya

A todo esto, Kairi no paraba de reírse, al igual que Xion y que Roxas.

—Vamos Sora, yo no doy indigestión, lo prometo —comentó amablemente la pelirroja, tomándoselo a juego.

—A veces muerde y te pega, pero sabe bien —agregó Riku, buscando la quinta pagina de Biología en su libreta.

El castaño, de verdad se estaba empezando a sentir incomodo, el pulso se le había acelerado de una forma extraña y no tenia idea de a donde mirar. Al frente estaba Kairi, atrás estaba una chica que se llamaba Olette, en el techo estaba su dignidad y en el suelo sus nervios.

—Ya, ya, no te lo tomes tan en serio —dijo la chica—. ¿Que me querias preguntar?

¡Se sintió tan aliviado al recordarlo!

—Yo quería saber —empezó Sora—. ¿Cuando es el baile de otoño?

De pronto, todos le observaban como si hubiese dicho un disparate. Riku se enserió, Roxas lo miraba con asombro, Kairi se quedó completamente sin palabras y Vanitas contuvo la respiración, para luego explotar en carcajadas. La única que lo veía con compasión era Xion.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Que espécimen de inocente conejito tenemos aquí? —comenzó a burlarse la delegada principal.

—Sora... de verdad... tú eres —soltó el rubio—. Como caperucita roja... ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—Me recuerda a blanca nieves —dijo dulcemente la niña de cabello negro, también riendo.

—Pero no me traten como si fuera idiota, ¡explíquenme! —exigió el apenado castaño.

—A ver Sora —inició Kairi—. Aquí no se celebra ningún ‘Baile de Otoño’, aquí se celebra la temporada de exámenes intensivos. No vas a divertirte ni a bailar con nada que no sea una hoja de cálculos.

La realidad apestaba. Pero era así, mientras los otros colegios tenían fiestas y salidas al parque. Ellos tenían que devanarse los sesos, estudiando para las evaluaciones finales. No descanso, no relax, no refrescos y comida, nada de eso. Matemática 4, Química Pura, Biología Pura, Física Pura, Lenguaje, y cualquier barbaridad más. Si no se estaban atentos cualquier prueba sorpresa los asesinaría mientras duermen.

—V-Vale... Ya veo, supongo que entonces es tonto preguntar por la fiesta de Halloween, ¿No? —tanteó el inocente chico.

—Ya alguien dele una manzana envenenada por favor —se murió de la risa Roxas—. ¿Blanca nieves? ¿Caperucita? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —explotó Kairi, empezando a reír con el rubio—. Se lo va a comer el lobo feroz... Pfff, jajajaja... Dijo ‘Halloween’

Y así, mientras los dos se reventaban de la gracia, Sora empezaba a molestarse, ¿Por que siempre debía quedar como un tonto?

—No soy tan iluso como parezco —trató de defenderse.

La pelirroja se recostó del brazo de Roxas y se secó un poco las lágrimas. Él la imitó.

—¿A no? De seguro luego ibas a preguntar, por la cena de navidad o la feria año nuevo

—Yo no... Bueno sí...

—¡Ay no inventes! ¡No puedo contigo! —volvió a retorcerse de la risa, golpeando la mesa, mientras el rubio se hacia atrás, tratando de respirar también, ya a los dos les dolía el estomago y la cara de tanto reír. Pero es que hacía tiempo que no conocían a nadie tan ingenuo.

—Me siento estúpido —dijo Sora, verdaderamente apenado.

—S-Si te sirve de consuelo —trató de animarlo Xion—. Yo te puedo hacer un regalo de navidad.

Como si de un semáforo se tratase, Roxas, Vanitas y Sora, se encendieron en rojo al mismo tiempo. Aunque por diferentes razones, claro está.

—No, no, no hace falta, en serio, que bonito gesto, p-pero de verdad no necesito nada —dijo asustado el joven. Luego de presenciar la pelea tan subida de tono que se habían lanzado Vanitas y Roxas hacia unas cuantas semanas, lo menos que queria era terminar implicado en una situación incomoda con Xion. Si antes le parecía muy linda y dulce, era mejor no andarse fijando en eso. No si queria conservar sus órganos vitales dentro su cuerpo.

—Oh, ¿En serio? Es una pena, como tenemos los mismos gustos, ya se me habían ocurrido varias cosas —comentó algo dolida la pequeña pelinegra.

«Tiene también un mundo de cosas en común conmigo, pero no lo sabe» Pensó el rubio «Yo sí quiero un regalo, yo sí, yo sí»

«Sora, date por muerto, esa niña es mía» Repetía en su mente Van.

—¿Tu sí quieres algo? —preguntó algo esperanzada a Riku.

—No gracias, soy alérgico —respondió este.

—Pe-Pero no sabes lo que te voy a regalar, ni yo misma lo...

—¡Soy alérgico dije!

—¡Pero...!

—¡A todo!  
  
—Ay... Está bien... —murmuró reducida.

Solo queria ser amable, ¿Por que la gente se comportaba tan arisca con ella? ¿Había algo malo? ¿No parecía una buena chica? ¿Se veía cruel? ¿Su voz era desagradable? ¿No transmitía nada bueno? ¿Que era? ¡Dios! ¿Qué? Ni siquiera viéndose como el resto, las cosas cambiaban. Sabia que no eran solo ellos dos, a cualquier chico del instituto que le hablara iba a ser así, la tratarían como si fuese la peste negra.

—Yo sí quiero un regalo —se animó a decir Roxas.

Menos mal que al menos, él siempre estaba ahí.

  
♠Aurora♠


	12. Intelectual, pero insensible

**Parte III - Dulce y Amargo no Combinan Bien**

**12\. Intelectual, pero Insensible.**

La ni remotamente querida profesora Larxene, era nada más y nada menos que la encargada de dar clases de Lenguaje. Materia sobrentendida para las cuatro chicas, y para los chicos por igual. ¿Pero qué ocurría cuando esta rubia sin corazón alguno se aburría? Fácil; ponía a sus alumnos a hacer de bufones para entretenerse a si misma. Organizaba debates sobre temas incómodos o absurdos para verlos avergonzarse por no querer hablar, o simplemente para escuchar sus estúpidas respuesta sin fundamento, tan típicas en la adolescencia. Lo mejor y más gracioso era cuando ponía a alguien absolutamente inteligente a discutir con algún descerebrado que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parado.

Y sí, ¿porque no? Hoy era uno de esos días.

Al entrar en el salón de clases, arrojó la cartera súper cara que traía puesta y se colocó en medio del pizarrón, llamando la atención de sus estudiantes.

—A ver, montón de incompetentes, los quiero de pie YA, van a tener un debate ahora mismo —anunció con aires de impaciencia—. Las cuatro filas las quiero dividas en dos, y como acabo de terminar con mi novio, chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda.

—Esto no está estipulado en los planes de evaluación que nos entregó —soltó Naminé molesta—. Podríamos salir terriblemente mal por no haber estudiado, ¿de qué tema va ser? ¿imagina que la mitad de clase aplace por su capricho? Me parece una falta de respeto.

¿De qué se quejaba esa chica si era la mejor de todo el colegio en materia de debates? Larxene la observo como si no valiese la pena responder a eso, y se dignó a continuar dando instrucciones.

—Esto no va a representar calificación alguna. —Con eso le cerró la boca a su molesta estudiante—. Es solo un calentamiento, ya saben, para que sus pequeños cerebros no caigan en desuso.

En aproximadamente quince minutos los alumnos estuvieron listos, organizados y divididos en dos perfectas filas que se veían frente a frente. Entonces, la mujer que se disponía a hacerles pasar un mal rato, prosiguió con la elección del tema a tratar. ¿De qué les haría hablar esta vez? ¿Enfermedades de transmisión? ¿Embarazo precoz? ¿Reproducción? Tenía que ser algo bueno, algo digno, algo vergonzoso en su más puro estado. Algo que le diera pena hasta al más serio de aquella clase.

—El debate será del matrimonio —dijo de pronto.

Automáticamente todas las personas contuvieron la respiración, no, no les podían obligar a discutir con respecto a semejante tema.

—Al menos la primera ronda lo será, a ver, va Kairi contra... Sora, sí tú, pequeño renacuajo, arriba —ordenó impasible la profesora.

Era relativamente nuevo en el salón y nunca antes había participado de uno de sus divertidos experimentos sociales, y esta parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo a prueba, más todavía teniendo de rival a una alumna brillante como esa chica.

—Sí señorita —afirmó el castaño levantándose de su silla a toda prisa.

—Tú estarás a favor, Kairi estará en contra ¿entendido? —tanteó—. Ahí les va la primera pregunta, ¿Por qué las personas contraen matrimonio?

Primera regla: el problema de los debates, no es el tema en sí, sino la forma en la que es desarrollado, los argumentos más fuertes, y el ‘como’ lo discuten.  
Segunda regla: no importa si te tocó la negativa o la positiva. Tienes que defender tus ideas a toda costa.  
Tercera regla: Se inteligente.

—Por diversos motivos —empezó Kairi—. En sus inicios, cuando los grupos de humanos estaban dividía por ‘tribus’ el matrimonio era algo que se veía como un contrato de conveniencia y unión para las familias, más que como una muestra de amor. Cuando las mujeres eran utilizadas como mera mercancía, esto no era otra cosa si no un simple negocio.

Ella parecía estar clara con respecto al tema, y mientras se perdía y concentraba más y más en su discurso con respecto a las épocas. Roxas tiraba de la camisa de Sora con tal de llamar su atención. Pero el joven se encontraba tan absorto, escuchando con total atención las palabras de su compañera, que hizo falta un pisotón en el pie derecho para regresarlo a la realidad.

—Escucha —susurró el rubio—. No tengas miedo de expresarte totalmente, la gracia de este juego que monta la profesora es que nos avergüencen nuestras propias ideas y conceptos de la vida. Realmente, Kairi debe odiar el matrimonio, para tener una respuesta como esa, y por el amor al cielo, si piensas, aunque sea una sola cosa buena con respecto a esto, te aconsejo que te aferres a eso con todo lo que tengas y lo defiendas sin importar nada, ¿estás entendiendo?

Sora se había asustado, ¿es que acaso aquello era la guerra? No, claro que no, solo era un debate escolar. Pero por alguna razón se le hacía importante y pesado a todos los presentes.

—Esta costumbre tan tonta se mantuvo con los mismos fines hasta hace poco menos de cien años, y si se ponen a pensarlo, eso no es demasiado tiempo —explicó con seriedad—. Actualmente las personas se casan por el supuesto amor, pero ahora quisiera saber yo, si de verdad se aman ¿Para que necesitan casarse? Si después de todo están seguros de lo que sienten. Oh, se los responderé. Resulta que para que aquel A-m-o-r sea creíble ante la sociedad que los rodea, ellos necesitan ese documento legal, que no es más que un pedazo de papel. Para tener la aprobación de sus familiares y amigos. Se trata de algo que viene en su mayoría de la presión. Se ha implantado la idea de que “Si no se quiere casar contigo, no te ama”. Y les puedo decir, que es una de las mayores idioteces que he escuchado en mi vida. Si están seguros de su amor, no vale lo que los demás puedan decir, y una firma, nada va a determinar —concluyó.

—Vaya, y eso que no te has metido con las reparticiones de bienes —le felicitó Larxene—. Muy bien Sora, responde a eso.

La atención absoluta de cada uno de los estudiantes presente en sala, cayó sobre el pobre castaño quien, a estas alturas, le faltaba conectar un par de ideas más. Se lograba escuchar el latido de su corazón bombardeando adrenalina a su cuerpo. Estaba muy nervioso, no lo negaría, las personas querían escuchar su respuesta y eso añadía mucha presión. Pero para ser sincero, tenía clavado en su cerebro uno a uno los argumentos perfectos.

—Yo comprendo que para mis compañeros de clases, chicas y chicos por igual, este es un tema álgido —empezó, con calma—. Solo tenemos 16 años y parece que es muy pronto para ponerse a pensar en este tema.

Con esas simples palabras, bajó la tensión del ambiente.

—Pero preguntarse ¿por qué la gente se casa? Quiero que se den cuenta, es algo más ligero de entender. Como dijo recientemente Kairi, hace muchos años y a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, el matrimonio era cuestión de beneficios y acuerdos —reconoció—. Pero actualmente se ha asignado un nuevo valor, el valor del amor. Lo han convertido en la muestra de afecto y unión, más grande y más fuerte de la sociedad. Dicho de este modo, yo opino que se resume a algo tan sencillo como eso, la gente se casa porque se ama y cree con todo su ser en que de verdad puede llegar a construir una familia con esa otra persona, se casan porque han encontrado a un compañero para toda la vida, o al menos esas son las aspiraciones.

—Si esas son las aspiraciones, ¿para que existe el divorcio? —disparó Kairi, enteramente impasible.

—Como humanos, nos equivocamos, y también estamos en constante cambio. A veces las personas se casan prematuramente y no son lo que esperaban, y otras veces durante el matrimonio, ocurren cosas que transforman la personalidad y la manera de pensar de alguno de los dos, o de los dos. Ahí empiezan las discrepancias —respondió con velocidad—. Se me hace evidente y muy de lógica que exista el divorcio, Kairi.

—Cálmate, lo sé —dijo esta—. Solo quería ver si estabas claro.

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es bueno o malo casarse? —preguntó Larxene.

—Malo —soltó la pelirroja.

—Bueno —contestó Sora.

Riku levantó la mano e inmediatamente la profesora le cedió la palabra.

—A mi parecer chicos, no es nada en concreto —opinó—. No se puede decir que es bueno, porque a final de cuentas también me parece más algo de aceptación social que verdadera entrega. Pero tampoco se puede decir que es malo, porque legalmente hablando y si existe de verdad una unión fuerte entre las personas, hay muchos beneficios.

—¿Ves cómo de nuevo todo lo bueno del matrimonio se resume a los beneficios legales? —atacó Kairi a ambos—. Si no fuera por eso, ni siquiera tuviera sentido.

En ese momento Xion levantó la mano y la profesora concedió la palabra otra vez. La chica, al igual que Riku, se puso en pie.

—No estoy en contra de tus argumentos —dijo cuidadosamente a su amiga—. Pero dime, ¿y toda parte sentimental implicada? ¿No vale nada para ti Kairi? Es decir, la boda, el vestido, la fiesta, el momento soñado de princesas, para muchas mujeres eso es importante y especial. Los matrimonios celebrados de este modo son como un enaltecimiento a los ideales de la pareja. Responde, ¿por qué habrían de gastar tanto dinero en algo que, según tú, no vale nada?

—Porque es una tonta excusa para hacer fiesta —contestó con el ceño fruncido—. No hay mayor profundidad.

—Claro que la hay —refutó Xion. Estaba a dos segundos de mandar al diablo toda su docilidad y dulzura—. Una mujer que casa por civil no lo va a entender, pero una que vivió este momento, sabe que no es igual, que no es lo mismo, que las expectativas son altísimas, que tú de verdad sientes en el corazón, cuerpo y alma que estás tomando la decisión correcta, no seas insensible —insistió apoyando ambas manos su mesa, estaba sudando—. El amor es real, es lo que mueve el mundo. Las personas se casan porque sienten que han encontrado esa pieza del rompecabezas que les faltaba. Y sí Riku, sí Sora, sí Kairi, el matrimonio es bueno. Los beneficios legales son solo una manera de resaltarlo, o de buscar que la gente lo entienda. Es un compromiso fuerte, pesado, y que necesita seriedad.

—¿¡No es más simple solo declararse amor eterno y mandar al demonio tanto papeleo!? —gritó la pelirroja.

—¿¡A que le tienes miedo!? —la desafió Sora desde su puesto—. ¿¡No puedes pensar que es simplemente la segunda parte del noviazgo!? ¡¡Deja de ser tan desentendida con respecto al tema!!

—¡¡Yo quiero saber que chica se va a casar contigo!! —dijo enfurecida.

—¡¡Y yo que chico se va a enamorar de ti!!

—¡Deténganse, esto es un debate, no lo pueden llevar al ámbito personal! —les ordenó Xion haciendo un llamado a la lógica—. Sora, te pido que guardes silencio y te sientes. Kairi, cierra la boca y mide lo que vas a decir.

El mundo estaba ardiendo en las llamas del infierno, y la profesora se lo estaba tomando con tal calma, que bien podría haber alcanzado la iluminación en el escritorio. Tenía que ir la alumna más sensata a pedir compostura, porque si fuese por Larxene, ahí mismo se mataban los dos estudiantes.

Gracias al cielo, sonó la campana de receso e inmediatamente todos los chicos y chicas se dispusieron a salir. La presión y tensión del ambiente se disolvió como azúcar en el té.

Y aunque Sora y Kairi se dedicaron miradas de disgusto al darse por cerrado el debate, realmente no era la primera vez que ella se molestaba así y no era la primera vez que él respondía a una provocación.

«No es tan sumiso e insulso como parecía, de verdad lo da todo por sus ideas» Pensó la pelirroja con admiración.

«Es insensible y cruda, pero defiende con convicción aquello en lo que cree» Se dijo a si mismo el contrariado castaño.

«Es... algo atractivo»  
  
♠Aurora♠


	13. La reina del melodrama

**Parte III - Dulce y Amargo no Combinan bien.**

**13\. La Reina del Melodrama**

Naminé estaba parada en el centro del salón, el profesor Zexion le había dado permiso para que informara a los alumnos con respecto al cambio de planes.

—Chicos, como todos saben, cada año se celebra un concurso de talentos en el instituto. —Algunos murmullos y gestos de asentimientos se hicieron notar en el aula. Las personas variaban sus opiniones con respecto al tema, había a quien le gustaba mucho y había a quien le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Había Kairi y había Riku—. Pero gracias a los delegados de cada clase, después de varias reuniones y propuestas, hemos logrado convencer a los docentes, de cambiar este evento, por un campamento supervisado en las montañas de Zona Verde.

La rubia cubrió sus oídos, al momento exacto en el que todos sus compañeros aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción. Los silbidos y vítores, se escuchaban incluso fuera del aula. De verdad debían estar alegres por el cambio en la rutina. Hizo falta que el aplomado profesor de química los amenazara con una sanción para lograr que que se callaran y permitiesen así que Naminé siguiera explicando.

—No canten victoria tan pronto, señores —advirtió la chica con una gruesa faja de formularios en las manos—. Aquellos alumnos que tienen promedios por debajo de 16 no podrán asistir. —Hubo más de un suspiro desanimado entre la multitud que ya estaba haciendo planes mentales para ir—. Ya, tranquilos, habrá otra oportunidad espero... También es mi deber informarles que se realizarán juegos deportivos-recreativos al aire libre y que ya las inscripciones están abiertas. Estos serán grupales, por lo que deberán contar con un equipo de mínimo seis integrantes. —Varias miradas se intercambiaron fugazmente, se sentía la complicidad en el aire—. Y por último, han de saber que cada salón tendrá un profesor correspondiente que los va a monitorear, en nuestro caso, es el profesor presente Zexion. Y también contará con un supervisor -su delegada principal- que ayudará en los trabajos de vigilancia menores. ¿Dudas? —Concluyó con una linda sonrisa.

Sora levantó la mano.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Cuándo es la expedición? —pregunto este.

—Está marcada para los días 28, 29, 30 y 31 de octubre, esta información la pueden consultar en los afiches, folletos y carteleras que podrán ver instalados en los pasillos. La hora de partida será el sábado a las 7:00a.m en el estacionamiento del colegio y recuerden llevar todo lo necesario, los folletos tienen una lista preparada por si lo olvidan.

Riku levantó la mano.

—¿Que ocurre?

—¿Con quienes son las inscripciones? —cuestionó el albino.

—Con la señorita Xion Russell, Kairi Moore y mi persona. Claro que... No Ventus, no, Aqua no nos va a ayudar con las inscripciones —aclaró la rubia, al ver que su hermano gesticulaba para hacer una pregunta—. Como les decía, claro que el profesor Demyx y la profesora Larxene nos supervisan. Puesto que ellos fueron elegidos como coordinadores de este evento.

—Por favor, marcar el 0800-me-creo-miss-simpatia, en caso de no haber entendido nada de lo que dije —interrumpió Vanitas, imitando el tono de voz de una operadora telefónica—. Gracias por su atención y que tengan un lindo día.

Se estaba burlando de frente, de la manera innecesariamente formal que usaba la chica cada vez que tenia que hablar en publico. Era una cosa que ciertamente le molestaba a él y a unos cuantos más en el salón, pero que a los docentes les encantaba.

—¿Terminaste? —soltó ella.

El pelinegro subió los hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, sí lo hizo —respondió Roxas por él—. Y se acaba de ganar de gratis tres horas más de castigo por hoy, sin mencionar que tiene prohibido participar en los juegos y asistir al campamento.

Mientras decía aquello, no se molestaba en mirar a nadie, el lapicero se movía a toda velocidad por la carpeta de supervisión de Vanitas, y vaya que la tenia llena, es más, se podía decir que en esta ocasión se había superado a si mismo. Nunca antes sancionó tanto a un estudiante en un solo mes, en una sola semana, en un solo día como a él. Prácticamente lo estaba desquiciando, debía estra al pendiente del chico todo el tiempo porque si se descuidaba le quemaba la academia con todo y personas adentro.

—Ni quien quisiera ir a esa mierda —comentó con desprecio el muchacho de cabello negro.

—Que sean seis horas de castigo mejor —dijo Roxas—. Decir malas palabras en clases no está permitido, meterte moralmente con una compañera no está permitido, interrumpir a una delegada no está permitido, el uniforme sin la corbata no está permitido para los chicos, rayar las mesas que ocupas no está permitido, y... Oh, genial, hacerle eso a tú supervisor tampoco está permitido —Vanitas le estaba mostrando un gesto obsceno con el dedo—. Es más, ¿sabes que? Estarás en detención por los próximos dos meses, cuatro horas al día, todos los días, sí sábado y domingo también. Harás servicio comunitario, y me vas a entregar quince hojas escritas que digan ‘No debo ser maleducado y grosero’

Era absolutamente impactante, a Roxas le habría encantado jugar a ser el villano y perseguir a semejante imbécil hasta el cansancio para hacerle la vida miserable (más miserable), inculpandolo por cualquier cosa, pero no, no tenia necesidad de eso. Vanitas se autosaboteaba de forma casi compulsiva. Es que se le salia de las manos ser desagradable, no lo sabia controlar. Cada vez que respiraba generaba más de mil problemas, y el rubio debía admitirlo, estaba impresionado por la capacidad que poseía su asignado para romper 20 reglas en dos minutos, únicamente caminando y existiendo. Eso, en definitiva, era talento.

~ * ~

En el pasillo altamente transitado, se encontraba Naminé, siendo ayudada por Axel a distribuir los folletos de información, en lo que Xion se dedicaba a hacerles publicidad por Radio Web, cosa que escuchaba en toda la academia gracias a los enormes altavoces instalados en los corredores.

—De verdad, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto Axel —decía la chica, regalándole una sonrisa sincera—. No queria hacerlo sola.

Él la observó por unos instantes y le devolvió el gesto, ¿como no le iba a echar una mano? De seguro era difícil encargarse de hacer la propaganda, la promoción y de paso ayudar con las inscripciones. No la dejaría con todo ese peso.

—Aqua es la que debería estar aquí, pero desapareció hace rato y bueno... gracias, otra vez.

—No te preocupes, no me desagrada acompañarte —respondió el pelirrojo.

En eso estaban cuando llegó Sora, junto con Kairi y Riku.

—A ti te estaba buscando yo, Axel —anunció la arrogante chica—. Necesito que vengas conmigo a resolver la distribución de autobuses.

—Kairi, Axel me está ayudando con la promoción, pídele a Riku que te...

—Con él no se puede llegar a nada —dijo enfada, en lo que el albino le acarició el cabello en un gesto de ternura, ella lo sacudió—. Es como si hablarás con una pared, hace lo que le da la gana.

—Pero las paredes no hacen nada —rió Sora.

—Porque nadie las puede obligar —explicó la princesa—, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Eso a mí no me incumbe. —Se lavó las manos la rubia—. Yo solo sé que Axel está conmigo en este momento y Aqua no va a aparecer de la nada a distribuir folletos.

—No va a aparecer ni con un ritual satánico, eso te lo aseguro. —se burlo su amiga—. Hay fresas con crema en la cafetería y no hay señales de vida suya, es más grave de lo que parece. Pero volviendo al tema, necesito a tu apoyo conmigo, en-este-momento.

—Dios mío, está bien, está bien, que vaya a acompañarte, pero me quedo con Sora entonces, no me gusta estar aquí sola, ya lo sabes.

—No, Sora me va a ayudar con la lista de utensilios que nos vamos a llevar y también le necesito cerca porque es mi asignado —contestó Kairi.

Sora se sintió como un perrito por tres segundos, ¿acaso ella tenia que ser tan insoportable todo el tiempo?, luego recordó que en el refrigerador del departamento había dos tortas de chocolate y se le olvidó que la pelirroja estaba siendo odiosa. Era muy disperso como para enfocar bien su rabia, solo le quedaba ser despistado, era lo que había pues.

—Yo me quedo con Naminé —dijo Riku, agarrando los papeles de las manos de Axel—. Vayan ustedes a adelantar todos los preparativos.

Parecía ser la excusa perfecta para estar a solas con Naminé un buen rato, es más, incluso podría ganar puntos dependiendo de cuan útil fuera. El albino no era del tipo de chico que se esfuerza para que lo reconozcan, y se mata por ser alguien muy especial, pero ciertamente sabia que este viaje a las montañas podría ser una buena oportunidad para acercarse más a ella.

—¿Es que estas consciente de lo cruel que eres conmigo? —protestó Kairi, fingiendo sentirse parte de una injusticia—. Creí que eras mi novio, que teníamos algo serio, pero al final siempre me dejas porque no me amas de verdad.

Las personas que pasaban por el corredor, se detuvieron a ver el numérito que la más popular le estaba montando a su supuesta pareja, si ella estaba empezando una discusión tenia que ser bueno, el chisme se esparciría más rápido que una epidemia. Al concluir su guión teatral, Riku se quedo viendo a Kairi con cara de “¿Cual es la necesidad de hacerme pasar pena?”.

—Yo nunca te ame, eras mi juguete, entiende que ya no me importas —dijo el peliblanco, con frialdad—. No eres tan atractiva como crees, y tampoco me eras fiel.

Ese juego, se podía jugar de a dos.

—No soportaba estar contigo ¡Es que Sora me dio más placer sexual en cinco minutos, que tú en todo nuestro noviazgo! ¿¡Que esperabas?! ¡No me respondías los mensajes! ¡Y estoy segura de que estabas fajándote con cualquier otra chica! —exclamó haciéndose la molesta.

«¿En que momento me metieron a mi?» Se asombró el castaño, al escuchar su nombre en la discusión.

La cosa iba por mal camino, considerando que en pocos minutos ya los cuatro tenían un grupo relativamente grande de personas rodeándolos. Más de un murmullo se escuchaba recorrer los pasillos, y hay que decir que no era para menos, con semejante escandalo que tenia armado Kairi. Era la típica escena de la esposa que encuentra a su marido a pleno acto sexual con la amante, y termina confesando que ella tampoco era fiel, se trataba de la propia telenovela.

—Te fui infiel con más de una chica —admitió Riku sin expresión en el rostro. Ciertamente, si había tenido una sola novia en su vida era mucho decir.

—¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno! —chilló ella.

—Lo hice, cuando acepté ser tu novio.

Naminé estaba conteniendo la risa, porque en realidad las personas se estaban creyendo de lleno el melodrama. Y un par de horas después los verían a ambos compartiendo el almuerzo y sabrían que todo había sido mentira. Su parte favorita era escuchar las especulaciones de los que no se enteraban de ello sino hasta tres semanas luego.

—¡ENTONCES TERMINAMOS! —gritó Kairi dándole una cachetada que fue audible incluso tres aulas más adelantes.

Riku se acarició la mejilla y la miró con rabia. Ciertamente su amiga estaba exagerando y se le estaban yendo los tiempos, pero la verdad no le había dolió mucho su golpe, por lo que solo siguió con el juego.

—Vete con Sora, no me importa.

—Quédate con Naminé, me da igual —respondió la pelirroja.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llevar el drama mucho más lejos de lo que lo había hecho nunca, y echarle los brazos al cuello a Sora para plantarle un intenso beso —del que no se olvidaría fácilmente— el chico no supo que hacer exactamente ante aquel repentino gesto. De pronto la tenia literalmente pegada a su cuerpo, y era posible sentirla desde las caderas hasta el pecho y ni hablar de la forma tan comprometedora en la que le arrancaba los labios. No solo era el primer beso del castaño, sino que prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo, nunca se imagino que la primera vez que lo besaran seria así. Lo estaba dejando sin aliento, y... era más agradable de lo que creía.

Las personas que los veían quedaron atónitas ante la escena. Que se hicieran eso a pleno corredor no era normal. No podía ser normal en ningún planeta. Ya irían sacando mil teorías absurdas con respecto a la nueva pareja y claro, Axel ayudaría con eso. Por su lado Riku se había espantado, no la imaginó capaz de arrancarle un beso a nadie con tal de empeorar el drama. Y lo que era peor, los rumores vendrían diciendo que él era un imbécil cobarde, o cualquier cosa relacionada a que la más popular lo acababa de dejar por uno de los nuevo ingreso.

Naminé soltó todas las hojas, folletos y afiches que traía en las manos y se lanzó igualmente a los labios de Riku, casi por impulso. La primera razón que tenia era que no quería que él quedara mal, y en realidad no le importaba involucrarse por primera vez en los chismes del colegio, seria interesante formar parte de un pequeño escandalo. Y la segunda razón, se la reservaría a si misma. Sencillamente la rubia no era tan buena como parecía.

Ninguna de las cuatro eran tan buenas como parecían.

♠Aurora♠


	14. La cajita de pandora

**Parte III - Dulce y Amargo no Combinan bien.**

**14\. La Cajita de Pandora // Capítulo Especial**

Era un caluroso día de primavera y en la sección escolar del instituto integral “Castle White” los niños de quinto grado estaban a pleno recreo, decidiendo que hacer con sus sentimientos. El día de San Valentín no era fácil para nadie, ni para los tímidos que a pesar de escribir su carta no la entregarían, ni mucho menos para los orgullosos que se resistían a admitir que les gustaba alguien.

Bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín del colegio, estaba sentada una niña de cabello rojo muy enfadada, molesta, furiosa, decir que se cocinaba lentamente en su propia rabia era poco, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera recibido ni una sola flor, tarjeta, chocolate o una carta en lo que iba del día? ¿Que acaso no era preciosa? ¿No era linda? ¿No era ella la niña más guapa de todo el quinto grado? ¡Era impensable que ningún niño no le diese nada! Todos estaban ocupados persiguiendo a Aqua y a la otra, Xion, ¿Que tenían ellas que Kairi no tuviera? La de cabello azul si era bonita, pero actuaba como si fuese un chico, era ruda y se la pasaba practicando combate. Y la de cabello negro apenas y hablaba con nadie, era la marioneta de su hermano gemelo (que por cierto era un imbécil)

En cambio, ella era perfecta. Sí jugaba algunos deportes rudos, pero siempre se veía muy arreglada, era femenina, alegre, hablaba con la mayoría del salón. A diferencia de Aqua quien sudaba tierra, Kairi olía a fresas y a galletas. Y a diferencia de Xion quien no hacía nada sola, la pelirroja sí era independiente. ¡Incluso esa chica, Naminé! ¡Había recibido más regalos que ella!

—¡Es injusto! —chilló arrojando su mochila lejos de sí misma.

En ese momento, no muy lejos del lugar donde estaba sentada haciendo sus rabietas, iban pasando dos niños, uno bajito y rubio con un corazón de chocolate en las manos en conjunto con una carta. Y otro un tanto más alto, de cabello blanco con una rosa en las manos. A este último le llamó la atención el comportamiento tan extraño de su compañera de clases, Kairi por más caprichosa que se viera, no perdía los estribos así nada más.

—Roxas, adelántate, luego me dices como te fue —dijo Riku separándose de su nervioso amigo.

—N-Nos vemos —se despidió él.

Riku se acercó hasta quedar al frente de la malcriada niña y recogió su bolso para entregárselo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿O te acaban de rechazar? —preguntó el albino tendiéndole la mochila.

Kairi se levantó de un salto y se sacudió el polvo de la falda, no se percató de en qué momento él se le había acercado. Cogió su bolso rosa y se lo subió a la espalda. Riku, era considerado por más de una niña, el más lindo del salón. Pero claro, Vanitas y Terra también le hacían gracia a bastantes.

—No, no es eso —contestó ella mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? —quiso saber—. ¿Dónde está Selphie por cierto?

Ellas eran mejores amigas inseparables, era difícil ver a una sin la otra.

—Ah... no es nada —admitió subiendo los hombros y tranquilizándose un poco—. Es que en mi otro colegió yo solía recibir más regalos el día de San Valentín, pero hoy nadie me ha dado nada, ni siquiera Selphie. Ella está hablando con Tidus, pero anda toda tonta persiguiendo a Vanitas —dijo rodando los ojos—. Llevo todo el día sola, y nadie me dice nada... Supongo que estoy molesta, de algún modo, me hace sentir sola.

—¿Y no vas a regalarle nada a nadie tampoco? —preguntó a ver, si pensando en eso la lograba animar. Sentía lastima por ella, de verdad debía estarla pasando mal.

—No, no de esa manera... le di un regalo a Selphie, y le intenté hablar a Ventus a ver si podíamos ser amigos, pero se escondió en el baño cuando vio que Aqua venía acercándose y ya no sé más nada de él. —bajó la cabeza y apretó las correas de su mochila—. No... no es mi mejor día.

Una rosa roja y grande se atravesó en su mirada clavada al suelo.

—E-Es para ti —murmuró Riku con las mejillas rosadas—. Mi mamá dijo que se la regalara a la niña más linda del colegio y...

—¿Te parezco la más linda del...? —empezó Kairi con una sonrisa.

—¡M-Me refería a la niña que me gusta!

—¿Te gusto entonces? —dijo sorprendida.

—Yo... no es eso... —como nunca, la cara del albino estaba enteramente roja—. Me refiero a que me gustaría ser tu amigo y que me pareces bonita.

—Gracias —comentó Kairi con una amable sonrisa—. Podríamos ser buenos amigos...

No era tan mala como parecía, tenía una dulce sonrisa y no gritaba como la mayoría de las niñas, era ligeramente más controlada. Nunca la había visto de cerca, y casi no intercambiaba palabras con ella.

Cabellos intensamente rojos, cortos. Ojos vivos color azul y piel clara. No diría que no era bonita, pero ya a él le gustaba Naminé. La rosa de hecho era para ella. Pero por lo visto no le podría entregar nada. No lo lamentaba, de cualquier forma, la rubia ya tendría muchos regalos y seguramente la veía ya le entraban demasiados nervios para mantenerse firme y regalarle una rosa. Además, ¿qué diría? “Hola Naminé, me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿serias mi novia?” ¿No, verdad? Él no haría eso.

No se arrepentía de dársela a Kairi, ahora tal vez se había ganado una nueva amiga.

* * *

—¡Te voy a pegar si te sigues metiendo con Ventus! —Le amenazó Aqua a Vanitas acorralándolo contra la pared, ella llevaba en las manos un bate de béisbol, y es mucho decir que no lo necesitaba para hacer daño. Tal vez lo que quería era matarlo, no herirlo.

—Estás loca —dijo el pelinegro—. Suelta esa cosa, que si un profesor te ve, te va a sancionar.

—¡QUE ME EXPULSEN SI LES DA LA GANA! ¡YO QUIERO OÍR QUE NO TE VAS A METER CON VENTUS!

El rubio, bien era una especie de juguete para el problemático y mal portado niño. No había a quien Vanitas no le hiciera bullying, dos semanas atrás le rompió a Kairi dos libretas de matemática, a Olette la volvía loca cortándole el cabello ya que se sentaba detrás de ella. A Terra le pinchaba los balones de fútbol, a Riku le robaba la merienda o el dinero. Axel era cómplice de los delitos. A Naminé le escondía la tarea. Con Roxas se había entrado a golpes más veces de las que podía contar, en la dirección tenían una carpeta de incidencias para ellos solitos. Pero regresando al tema central, a Ventus era a quien más maldad le hacía, nada más con verlo pasar cerca le entraban ganas de hacerlo llorar, él era por así decirlo, el blanco preferido para sus burlas.

Con Aqua no se metía, solo porque representaba lo único a lo que le tenía miedo. Ella era la más destacada en las clases de artes marciales, le podía partir los brazos si la hacía enojar.

—¿¡Y que acaso tú eres la abogada de él!? —se burló Vanitas.

—Yo no necesito darte explicaciones, ¿entiendes eso? —En sus ojos azules, ardía la ira de cien titanes—. Te lo voy a explicar lentamente, una última vez, porque comprendo que tu retraso mental no te permite entender.

Teniéndola tan cerca, era difícil respirar, ¿cómo era posible que esa salvaje recibiera tantos regalos en San Valentín? Daba miedo.

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Ventus, hablándole, molestándolo, cualquier cosa que implique daño psicológico o físico, te voy a matar a golpes y vas a ser la comida de motitas.

—Jo, ¿y quién es motita? ¿tu gata? —preguntó el pelinegro.

Aqua se subió el bate al hombro.

—Es mi Rotwailer

¿Como es que a esa loca la dejaban tener un perro de ese tamaño?

Cuando estaba a punto de protestar por tener que aguantarse a la defensoría legal del pueblo, llegó Xion con un pequeño ramo de flores moradas en las manos, las había recogido del jardín para regalárselas a Vanitas y llevaba rato buscándolo. Pero no se esperaba encontrar a su hermano en la parte trasera del colegio, siendo acosado por una de sus compañeras de clases, eso era nuevo, por lo general era él quien acosaba a los demás.

—Xion, vete, estoy ocupado con una desquiciada —dijo el niño recalcando la última palabra.

—Cuida como me llamas, que si me haces enfadar no la cuentas —amenazó apuntándolo con lo que representaba su arma.

La pequeña niña de cabello corto y negro, corrió a ponerse entre su gemelo y Aqua. Sabía que su hermano era un patán, y que se merecía todas las palizas del mundo, y un lugar asegurado en el infierno, pero no frente a ella. No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara en su presencia.

—Ay, que tierna, en realidad cree que puede defenderte —rio Aqua, a quien Xion no se le hacía más peligrosa que un ratón.

—No tienes que pegarle, yo sé que es malo... pero... pero...

—No te metas —soltó la más alta, quien le sacaba media cabeza a ambos—. Yo solo quiero que tu estúpido hermano entienda que no lo quiero cerca de Ventus, ya me tiene harta que se meta con él.

—¿¡Es que acaso te gusta!? —preguntó Vanitas con desdén—. ¡¿Como te puede gustar un niño que no se sabe defender solo?!

—¡A MI NO ME GUSTA VENTUS! —rugió la peliazul, con toda la cara rojiza—. L-Lo que pasa es que me molestan las injusticias.

—¡A Aqua le gusta Ventus! ¡A Aqua le gusta Ventus! ¡A Aqua le gusta Ventus! ¡A Aqua... AAAaaahhh! —gritó cuándo ella lanzó el primer golpe, lo esquivó por pura suerte.

Por impulso tomó a Xion de la mano y se fue corriendo de ahí a toda prisa, en lo que su mortal enemiga los perseguía. Es que, si los alcanzaba, se iban a lamentar mucho. Las maestras, al verlos pensaron que estaban jugando a cualquier cosa, la verdad eran poco eficientes, casi no se daban cuenta de nada. A Vanitas lo mataban con algún objeto contundente y de seguro eran las últimas en enterarse.

Luego de quince minutos seguidos trotando, la más pequeña se cansó. Sin embargo, como la niña de melena azul no estaba interesada en atacarla a ella, Vanitas le dijo que se perdiera a hacer lo que le diera la gana, que él podría sobrevivir hasta que el recreo terminase.

Así, la morena fue a sentarse en una mesita con sombra, en la esquina más solitaria del jardín. Allí no llegaba mucho ruido, y el silencio la calmaba poco a poco. Tenía encima su bolso, por lo que decidió sacar su botella de agua y beber, hacia un calor horrible y de verdad estaba cansada por correr de ese modo. Cuando su gemelo saliera del nuevo problema que se buscó, le invitaría un helado. Y tal vez, le diera un helado a Aqua también, incluso harían las paces. O eso pensaba en su inocente cabecita. La verdad Xion solía ser bastante ilusa de niña.

—H-Hola...

Ella sonrió, aunque no sabía en qué momento él se había acercado hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Hola Roxas —dijo con suavidad.

—Es un lindo día, ¿verdad?

Y Aquí empezaban los problemas para el rubio. En sus sudorosas manos, escondidas tras la espalda, traía una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón, y una carta color lila. Ahora solo tenía que reunir trocito a trocito todo su valor para entregárselos a su amor platónico y explicarle el porqué de su regalo. Sí, ese era el plan “Oye, ¿sabes? Me gustas, eres bonita y quisiera que fuéramos amigos” pero nada más pensarlo le hacía acelerar el corazón, quizás terminase por huir como siempre, no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

—No me agrada mucho —contestó Xion recostando su rostro en sus pequeñas manitos—. Me gustan los días nublados y fríos, hoy hace calor y hay mucho sol.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia entonces? —preguntó él.

—Es hermosaaa, hermosa, hermosa ¡hermosa!

«¿Como tú?» pensó mirándola con detalle.

—A mí también me encanta —dijo Roxas, no estando seguro si hablaba del clima o de la niña.

—A la mayoría de las personas que conozco no les gusta la lluvia —murmuró—. Porque no les deja salir a pasear, o porque todo se moja y se pone resbaloso, pero a mí sí me... me... ¿Estás bien?

Su compañero de clase estaba empezando a asustarla, parecía un semáforo, poniéndose pálido y rojo intermitentemente, ¿se sentiría mal? ¿tendría fiebre? ¿estaría enfermo?

—Sí, sí no te preocupes, es que... que quería darte algo...

Xion retrocedió bastante sorprendida, ya tenía suficientes problemas. Le habían hecho más de cuatro regalos en todo el día, y su querido hermano se había ido de cacería a averiguar de quienes eran para lastimarlos. Gracias al cielo las tarjetas y flores eran anónimas, pero Roxas estaba siendo muy valiente para ir a darle el suyo frente a frente, ¿Es que no tenía miedo de ir otra vez a la dirección con Vanitas?

—No, no quiero nada, si quieres que seamos amigos podemos serlo, pero no hace falta que me des un regalo para eso.

En realidad, estaba conmovida, ningún niño hasta ahora había tenido el coraje de hacer contacto visual con ella.

—¿Ah no?

—No, no soy interesada —dijo riendo—. Podemos ser amigos sin que me des nada.

—Entonces, igual quiero que lo tengas...

Al extender el paquete de chocolates ante la niña, esta lo tomo evitando verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, Roxas ocultó la tarjeta en un bolsillo, no sería bueno entregársela después de todo. No era buena idea, no estaba preparado mentalmente para su reacción y la de su gemelo.

—Es de... ¡No inventes! ¡Es chocolate con avellana y maní! —chilló Xion, muy contenta.

En primer lugar, no era normal que los niños regalaran ese tipo de dulces, porque eran bastante caros. En segundo lugar, era su postre favorito en todo el mundo mundial, y en tercer lugar era el presente más grande que le dieron.

«¿Y cómo sabia Roxas que a mí me gusta esto?» se preguntó a sí misma.

—E-Eh... Eh... —metió ambas manos en su bolso, que por cierto parecía un peluche de gatito—. La-Lamento no... no tener... algo mejor, pero no sabía...

Le entregó una pequeña cajita con bombones de chocolate blanco, los había comprado para Vanitas en el momento que salió de su panorama por cinco minutos. Pero se lo podría compensar más tarde, igual le daría un helado, y el rubio era el primero que se le enfrentaba, y como ella era muy tímida, valoraba en extremo este tipo de gestos.

—No te preocupes, me gusta el chocolate blanco —comentó Roxas contento de la reacción tan gentil que tuvo la niña.

—Creo que a mí me gusta todo tipo de...

—¡Xion! ¡¿Qué haces hablando con él?! —gritó repentinamente Vanitas, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Estaba enfurecido, no podía dejar a su gemela sola por más de quince minutos, porque ya había algún buitre rondándola—. ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS CON NADIE?!

—E-Espera, est-estoy bien —la carita de la pequeña, se puso sonrosada al ver llegar a su hermano. Ciertamente también le tenía miedo cuando se molestaba.

—Se terminó la conversación, te vienes conmigo —anunció tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a la fuerza.

El recreo se había terminado.

Roxas quedó sentado solo en la mesa, con una marcada impotencia en el estómago, odiaba más allá de lo inimaginablemente posible que el perro sin correa de Vanitas hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con Xion. Es que era un bruto. Deseaba caerse a golpes con él cada vez que le pasaba por el frente, lo único que lo detenía era que no quería que la niña pensara que era un violento, o más específicamente energúmeno.

Ella lo miro con un rastro de culpa en sus azules ojos, y con un ligero ademán se despidió de su nuevo amigo.

~ * ~

Naminé se lo estaba replanteando, ¿era realmente necesario enamorarse? Es decir, ¿qué de bueno tenían los niños? Eran sucios, olían a tierra, actuaban como animales salvajes, no consideraban a nadie, y finalmente el cerebro no les daba para resolver ni la más simple de las ecuaciones matemáticas. Eran seres inferiores, no tenían otra descripción.

O al menos eso le parecía a ella.

De pequeña, la rubia había sido del tipo de niña que odia fervientemente al sexo opuesto, de las feministas empedernidas, las típicas nenas que decían algo como “los niños son feos” o “¿quién los necesita?”, “que asco, tienen piojos”. Cosas por el estilo que dicen a esa edad. Solo era inmadurez, no es que fuera mala, simplemente no les veía gracia, se les hacían toscos y tontos.

Y gracias a ello, solía andar sola todo el tiempo. No sentía encajar en ningún lugar, los niños no le hacían gracia y las niñas eran ridículamente superficiales, esta actitud llegaba incluso a ser un rechazo o desprecio por la sociedad en todo su esplendor. Las personas le desagradaban por igual. Altos, bajitos, gordos, flacos, delgados, blancos, morenos, con dinero, sin él, listos, torpes. Todas eran cosas irrelevantes. Los odiaba del mismo modo. Sin embargo, lo disimulaba y se escondía tras la comodidad de la soledad. ¿Como decir que todos los regalos que había recibido por San Valentín, estaban cómodamente reposando en la basura?

—¡Eres un niño! —gritaba Vanitas a lo lejos, mientras Aqua lo perseguía con un bate, ya era la segunda vez en el día. Primero fue durante el receso y ahora en la salida.

—Ventus, ¿no te da vergüenza que Aqua tenga que estar protegiéndote de Vanitas? —le reprochó Naminé a su hermano menor, quien acababa de ser promovido de cuarto a quinto grado, desde hacía un par de meses.

—¿No deberías ser tú la que me defienda? —protestó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Yo no tengo que ensuciarme las manos por ti! ¡Se un hombre y defiéndete solo!

A Ventus le parecía que su hermana lo detestaba, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo quería mucho. A la niña le costaba admitir que tenía muchas expectativas puestas en él. Pero le desesperaba su actitud infantil y nerviosa. Le tenía tanto pánico a Vanitas, como se lo tenía a Aqua. Por diferentes motivos claro está. Pero las reacciones eran las mismas: huir, sudar, temblar y ponerse rojo.

—Eres un cobarde —dijo la rubia molesta.

—No necesito que tú también me lo digas, gracias

—¿Y por lo menos le pudiste entregar a Aqua la tarjeta que le hiciste? —espetó, deseando internamente que él hubiese hecho alguna cosa productiva en todo el día.

—No, la rompí y la tiré, yo... —empezó.

—¿LA ROMPISTE? —rugió escandalizada.

Su hermanito se había llevado tres noches escribiendo una biblia, con todo y padre nuestro, ¿y ahora simplemente se deshizo de todo ese esfuerzo?

—E-E-Es que Zack le había llevado una canasta enorme llena de galletas y dulces... y... me dio vergüenza acercarme a dársela...

—¿¡Estas tonto o qué!? —se encolerizó aún más—. ¡¡Zack solo es su mejor amigo!! ¡¡A él no le gusta Aqua!! ¡¡A ti sí!!

—Pero yo no tenía dinero para comprarle algo así —musitó el niño.

Naminé se comenzó a cuestionar si ese inocente e ingenuo chico, era realmente su hermano.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué te hace creer que a Aqua le importan esas cosas? Es decir, ¿la has visto bien? juega con los dispersores de agua del jardín —empezó a contar con los dedos—. Se revuelca en la tierra, come lo que es y no es comida por igual, se ríe de todo y por todo, eructa medio abecedario, es la reina de los videojuegos, vive haciendo toda clase de tonterías, carga a los animales sin que le importe todo el pelo que sueltan, y finalmente se la pasa saltando por todos lados como si tuviera seis años —concluyó, satisfecha de su explicación—. Sí, no creo que a ella le importen los regalos caros.

» Además, creo que también le gustas.

Gustarle, vaya, gustarle a la chica más genial de todas. Era... una fantasía, Ven sabía que no llegaba a más.

—Oye Nami...

—No me digas ‘Nami’

—¿A ti no gusta nadie? —preguntó ignorando la antipatía de su hermana.

—No, nadie.

Al pasar por el corredor, los dos rubios se detuvieron ante la cartelera informativa del colegio, que se encontraba cerca de la dirección. Había un enorme afiche lleno de colores brillantes que anunciaba la obra ‘La Bella Durmiente’ como espectáculo principal del cierre de año escolar. Al parecer las inscripciones estaban abiertas y podían participar los estudiantes de cuarto grado en adelante.

—¡Naminé yo quiero actuar ahí! —chilló Ventus emocionado—. ¡Quiero! ¡quiero! ¡quiero! ¡quierooo!

—No me digas, ¿y a quien vas a interpretar? —se burló la niña—. ¿A la bella durmiente? Porque en serio que ese papel te va de mil maravillas.

—¡O-Oye!

—¿Que acaso he dicho alguna mentira? Todo lo que haces es dormir, y dormir, y dormir... —dijo riendo—. Lo de bello se puede discutir, pero que eres durmiente, de eso no hay dudas.

Ventus le sacó la lengua y cogió el bolígrafo que colgaba a un lado de la lista, para apuntarse al personaje del príncipe Felipe. No obstante, se asustó un poco cuando descubrió que Aqua estaba en la lista de las niñas que querían ser la princesa Aurora.

—Hola Naminé, ¿vas a participar? —preguntó una voz familiar para ella.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Roxas acercándose con Riku.

—No lo creo, no soy buena actriz —resopló.

Él también agarró el lapicero para anotar su nombre en la lista del príncipe, y después de un par de riñas, su amigo lo imitó.

—Es un pena, de seguro hubieras sido una linda Aurora —dijo Roxas.

—Boreal tal vez, pero como princesa no sirve —soltó Ventus.

Las mejillas de Naminé se incendiaron en rojo.

—Ay dame eso —chilló arrebatándole el bolígrafo a su compañero de clases para así inscribirse también. Le cerraría la boca a su fastidioso hermano—. Seré la princesa.

—¡Genial, nos vemos en las audiciones!

Ella tenía que ser sí o sí la bella durmiente.

~ * ~

  
—¡Ey Roxas! ¡Espera! ¡Se te cayó algo! —gritó Kairi, corriendo tras el rubio, había visto caer un trozo de papel de su mochila y lo llevaba en sus manos para entregárselo.

—¿Eh?

A la distancia, pudo ver que la pelirroja estaba agitando la carta que le escribió a Xion, como si fuera una bandera al aire.   
  
—¡¡¡DAME ESO!!! —exclamó preocupado.

Kairi retrocedió, al darse cuenta de que era valiosa, a ver, ¿qué clase de tesoro se encontró por suerte?

Sin esperar invitaciones, la abrió y empezó a leerla mientras huía de su dueño.

Roxas la persiguió por todo el jodido colegio, por todo el condenado jardín trasero, por cada maldito pasillo, desordenó las mesas de los salones en los que ella trató inútilmente de esconderse, se metió incluso en el baño de chicas para tratar de atraparla, pero fue absolutamente en vano. Una vez que consiguió capturar a Kairi ya era demasiado tarde, se la había leído toda. No valía la pena negarlo o poner excusas, resultaba tonto siquiera pensar en decir que no era suya.

—Jajajajaja —se destornilló de la risa Kairi, en los brazos de Roxas, hasta que finalmente este le quito su pertenencia y la soltó.

—Ya deja de reírte, no es gracioso.

—“En verdad, eres la niña más linda que he visto jamás, pareces una princesa, la princesa Xion” —citó cruelmente la pelirroja—. ¿Sabes qué Roxas? Te diré príncipe de ahora en adelante, y Vanitas será dragón. Sí, eso es, el malvado dragón que tiene cautiva a la hermosa princesa.

—Cá-lla-te

—Obli-ga-me

—No le digas esto a nadie, es vergonzoso —pidió el rubio con la cara, las orejas y el cuello rojo. De pronto, a la niña le encantó ver como lucía nervioso Roxas, se veía muy lindo, le tenía miedo... a ella.

Una sonrisa cínica se pintó en sus rosados labios.

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie... No mientras hagas lo que yo te diga.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—¿Serás mi... juguete?

«Como un sirviente» pensó la pequeña, «hará todo lo que le ordene»

Era su primera vez con la sensación de que podía manipular a alguien a gusto.

Y se sentía bien.

♠Aurora♠


	15. Confesiones de medianoche

**Parte III - Dulce y Amargo no Combinan Bien.**

**15\. Confesiones de Medianoche**

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, y ninguna de las chicas podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en que al otro día sería el viaje hacia las montañas. Las cuatro se encontraban reunidas en la sala de estar de la residencia.

Xion estaba tendida de cabeza en un pequeño y esponjoso sofá, viendo sus piecitos, las uñas pintadas de negro, una tobillera plateada llena de brillitos en el pie derecho y un par de lunares por aquí y por allá. Naminé escribía y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, con sus tantas maletas abiertas frente a sí misma. Aqua comía un envase grande de helado de chocolate y vainilla, cosa que hacía cuando estaba particularmente nerviosa o preocupada por algo. Y Finalmente Kairi estaba lidiando con pensamientos ligeramente tóxicos con respecto a cierto castaño de ojos azules. Era difícil sacárselo de la cabeza luego del espectáculo de hace tres semanas atrás, y no precisamente porque estuviese enamorada.

—Chicas —dijo de pronto la pelirroja—, ¿qué es la peor cosa que han hecho en sus vidas?

—No lo sé —contestó la rubia distraídamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó Aqua.

—Pensar —respondió Xion con toda sinceridad.

—Veo que Xion es la única que entendió —comentó Kairi con un deje de impaciencia—. Voy a reformular la pregunta ¿bien?

Las tres asintieron.

—¿Qué tan hipócritas pueden llegar a ser? —soltó sin anestesia. Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios—. ¿O manipuladoras?

Aqua se ahogó con una de las palomitas, era una interrogante ligeramente difícil de responder. Naminé enrojeció completamente y ocultó aquella vergonzosa reacción tras su cabellera rubia. Sin embargó, Xion no se inmutó, solo siguió viendo sus pies con la misma templada calma.

—Todavía no sé a qué te refieres —dijo la peliazul, tratando de restarle importancia—. ¿Sientes que somos hipócritas contigo?

—Tú sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

—Ignórenla, le está pegando la hora, no es bueno hablar de estos temas a inicios de la madrugada —agregó Naminé, en lo que seguía organizando sus maletas.

—¿A que le temes? ¿Por qué evitas hablar de ello? —río Kairi—. Cálmate, estamos entre amigas...

—Este tema no es de mi agrado —soltó molesta.

—A nadie le agrada, pero es una realidad —dijo la suave y controlada voz de Xion.

—No porque seamos chicas significa que llevamos en nuestro código genético el gusto por ser superficiales a ese nivel —protestó Naminé.

—Claro, por eso fue que besaste a Riku hace tres semanas —refutó la pelinegra, lanzándole una fugaz mirada. La tenía en las manos.

—Quien diría que la linda y tímida Xion estaría entendida en la materia —se enorgulleció Kairi.

Ella no respondió.

—Vamos, aquí ninguna es santa —continuó—. Yo me sé el fraude de Naminé en la obra de la bella durmiente hace varios años —Aqua no pudo evitar impresionarse, ¿qué quería decir aquello? ¿Naminé fue la de los accidentes en la obra?—, sé la farsa de Aqua en el campeonato de Karate de hace solo dos años —la chica de cabello negro y la rubia fueron ahora las impresionadas, ¿fue Aqua la del trauma de Terra?—, y en cuanto a ti Xion... no creas que no sé que Vanitas es malo por tu culpa.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Viviré con ese peso hasta el lecho de mi muerte —confesó.

La cara de Naminé y la de Aqua estaban mortalmente pálidas. Nunca antes, en toda su vida habían hablado de aquello. Mucho menos esperaba a que alguien más aparte de ellas lo supiera. Eran dos problemitas tan íntimos que el hecho de que Kairi estuviera al tanto de ellos llegaba a dar miedo, es decir, ¿cómo diablos se enteró?

—Acérquense, tenemos una charla pendiente —dijo esta—. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan... Yo tampoco tengo las manos limpias.

—Eso lo sabemos —se burló la rubia—. No con tanta exactitud, pero es de suponerse.

—Hay que empezar de nuevo, porque pareciera que no nos conocemos chicas, nos ocultamos más cosas de las que se ven a simple vista y... debo ser honesta, se supone que las amigas son el pañito de lágrimas, ¿por qué no hemos tocado este tema antes? —empezó Kairi—. Es decir, si vamos a ser malas, vamos mínimo a organizarnos ¿no?

Las cuatro muchachas se destornillaron de la risa, en realidad, ya no había nada que ocultar. Todas las presentes han tenido pequeños o grandes arranques de maldad en algún punto de su existencia, unas con más fuerza que otras, sin embargo, todas coincidían en un punto; la manipulación.

Esa noche seria larga...

—Supongamos, por un breve segundo, que yo chantajeo a cierta persona —dijo Aqua—. ¿Eso sería muy, muy malo?

—No, no es malo, siempre y cuando no se te salga de las manos —contestó la pelirroja.

—Oh, no puede ser —se impresionó Naminé—. ¿La amable y alegre Aqua nos salió extorsionadora?

—Lo dice la de los mil accidentes en quinto grado —resopló esta.

—Quiero aclarar algo —anunció la rubia, levantando las manos—. No es que yo quisiera herir de gravedad a nadie, lo único que necesitaba es que Aqua no se encontrara en condiciones de interpretar el papel de la bella durmiente. Porque no me gusta considerarme una mala persona, no obstante, sí estaba dispuesta a llegar bastante lejos por tener ese personaje de la obra.

Se hizo el silencio, ¿qué carajos quería por fin? La mismísima Aqua se despistó y Kairi se perdió en algún punto.

Xion sacó su teléfono.

—Dame un segundo, voy a llamar al 0800-me-creo-miss-simpatía...

Una almohada le voló el táctil de las manos.

La pelinegra se aclaró la garganta, con tal de poder imitar la voz de su amiga.

—Me parece una falta de respeto...

Las cuatro princesas se partieron de la risa tras eso, no era normal ver a Xion con ánimos de bromear, solo lo hacía cuándo quería relajar el ambiente, y vaya que se le daba bien.

—Ah, sigues los pasos de tu hermano —le felicitó Aqua, quien aborrecía al joven.

—No preciosa, él sigue los pasos míos —soltó ella echándose un par de mechones de cabello negro hacia atrás.

—Eso es mitad verdad, mitad sarcasmo —dijo Kairi.

—Más sarcasmo —respondió encogiéndose la chica en cuestión—. Vanitas es el mayor.

—Un momento, pausa, pausa, pausa —les interrumpió Naminé—. Siempre he querido preguntar esto...

Sus amigas le pusieron atención.

—¿Ninguna se ha dado aquí un faje? —No esperaron invitaciones para volver a partirse de la risa—. Oigan no, no se rían, es una pregunta seria, sabemos que no hemos tenido novio, pero de verdad, ¿nunca ha besado o se han fajado con ningún chico?

—¿Por el mero capricho? —preguntó Kairi subiendo ligeramente una ceja.

—Por el mero capricho —repitió la rubia lentamente.

Las divas, se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre ellas, hasta que la más valiente rompió el silencio.

—Yo sí —confesó una ruborizada Aqua—. Mi primer beso fue con Vanitas y... quizás... tal vez... tuve una cosita así insignificante con Zack, ¡pero en mi defensa, fue un experimento social!

—¡Pero da detalles! ¡Cuenta bien la historia! —se interesó la rubia.

—Que va, habla tú primero, ¿te has enrollado con algún chico?

—Vale, tanto así como enrollarme no... pero, pero sí he tenido un par de citas con Axel —contestó ella.

De pronto a las tres divas se les ocurrió mirar inquisitivamente a Xion. Esta solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, las invito a adivinarlo... ¿Con quién creen que me he fajado?

—Con... ¿Vanitas? —tanteó Aqua.

—Es horrible, y obvio a la vez, es horriblemente obvio —dijo la pelinegra, en lo que su cara se tornaba roja por los recuerdos—. En mi defensa...

—¿Tenias alborotadas las hormonas? —le completó Kairi.

—No... Bueno sí... ¡pero él también las tenía! —se apresuró a decir la gemela de Van.

—Creo que eso, todas nos lo esperábamos.

—No si les digo hasta que base llegamos —dijo Xion, arrancando una expresión de impacto de la cara de sus amigas—. Pero bueno, una cosa a la vez, ¿qué tal tú Kairi?

—Oye sí, ¿con que pobre alma en desgracia te has enredado? —quiso saber Naminé.

Era una confesión bastante más dura que cualquiera de las de ellas, así que la chica se lo tomaría con calma, como si fuera un juego.

—Yo admito que solía ser muy mala... no bromeaban al decir que bruja soy, pero ahora encontraras que mi camino enmendé, ¡y que firmemente arrepentida estoy! —empezó a cantar la pelirroja—. Cierto es...

—¿Por fortuna conozco algo de magia? —Le siguió Naminé.

—Un talento que yo siempre poseí —cantó Aqua.

—Y últimamente, no te rías, lo uso en favor, de miserables que sufren depresión... —Terminó Xion tratando de imitarla voz de Úrsula—. Patético...

—¡POBRES ALMAS EN DESGRACIA! —gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tan tristes!

—¡Tan solas!

Al final no pudieron con eso y terminaron por quedar sin aire al reírse con todo lo que tenían, hacia tanto tiempo que no se reían de aquel modo, que sentían que no podían contener nada. Es muy lindo de pronto ver que tienes más de una cómplice con la que compartir esas estupideces. En ese momento, las cuatro chicas, sí porque eso eran, por más malas, por más caprichosas, por más divas, por más princesas, odiosas y crueles que se vieran o actuaran seguían siendo chicas. Se dieron cuenta de que se disfrutaban muchísimo entre ellas. No se podían imaginar hablando de estas cosas con más nadie, pero incluso si vamos un poco más profundo, se empezaban a dar cuenta de que su amistada era algo que iba muy por encima de una simple alianza de poder.

¿Qué haría Kairi sin hacer pasar pena ajena a Naminé o a Xion? A Aqua no le importaba mucho, ya que siempre se reía cuando la pelirroja quería hacer la diva. ¿A dónde correría Naminé cuando se sintiera frustrada porque Roxas no la registraba, sino es con Aqua? ¿Cuándo encontraría Aqua a tres amigas que le dieran un 100% de apoyo cada vez que se estresaba y huía del ruido? Cosa que había estado haciendo últimamente. ¿Quién iba a consolar a Xion y a tenerle paciencia cada vez que se pusiera triste sino Kairi o Aqua?

«¿Que haría yo sin mis amigas?» fue un pensamiento que quedó implícito en el aire, tras tanta carcajada. Ellas se querían... más de lo que se lo decían.

—Wow, wow, wow —se detuvo Aqua secándose las lágrimas—. No creas... —Le faltaba el oxígeno—, no creas que por hacernos reír te vas a escapar de la pregunta Kairi.

Xion estaba medio muerta en el suelo, de tanto reír y Naminé apenas podía con su vida.

—Pfff si lo digo no me lo creen —respondió esta.

—Ay vamos, como si no supiéramos que estuviste ligada con Riku —dijo de pronto la rubia—. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

—Pues, para ser sincera, Riku es bastante difícil y no, no fue con él —explicó Kairi con el rubor intensificándose en sus mejillas, pero con la expresión tan arrogante como siempre—. Fue con Roxas... no me dirán que en la escuela no era uno de los niños de más lindos de colegio, aunque bueno, todavía es bastante atractivo.

La cara de Xion estaba de foto.

Pero la de Naminé no se le comparaba.

Aqua se limitó a reír nerviosamente, ¿es que acaso era broma?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio... —dijo la chica de cabello negro—. ¿En qué momento fue eso?

—¿como? ¿donde? ¿cuándo? ¿qué edad tenían? —estalló la nerviosa Naminé—. Pero solo fue un faje ¿verdad? No pasaron a más, ¿¡Verdad!?

Se estaba alterando lentamente.

—Respira hondo, y Tómatelo con dos litros de agua ¿está bien? —recomendó la pelirroja, tomando al manojo de miedo por los hombros—. No, no pasamos a más, a mí no me gusta Roxas ni nada, y yo a él tampoco le gusto de esa forma. Fue hace como dos años y ya, no ha vuelto a pasar, cálmate...

—Lo dices tan a la ligera —agregó Xion—. ¿Que no habías sido su novia a los 10 años?

—Eso no viene al caso... ¡Y yo no fui su novia! —aclaró enojada—. Él era una especie de mascota, en serio, creo que nunca me he enamorado.

—¿Como que era tú mascota? —se encolerizó la rubia. No le entraba en la cabeza que el niño que le venía gustando desde primaria, se dejara tratar mal por Kairi.

—Es... un poco difícil de explicar... —comenzó la princesa—. Pero, estoy dispuesta a abrirme si ustedes exponen aquí y ahora, eso de lo que les hablé antes, quiero y necesito que confiesen lo más malo que han hecho en sus vidas.

El sonido de un suspiró, se escurrió suavemente en la habitación, era hora de ser sinceras.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Kairi.

—Y-Yo empiezo —dijo Naminé.

♠Aurora♠


	16. Eres tú el príncipe azul

**Parte IV - La Delgada Línea Entre el Bien y el Mal**

**16\. Eres tú el Príncipe Azul**

Naminé estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, pensar las cosas dos veces antes de llevarlas a cabo, meditarlas, reconsiderarlas, analizar bien la complejidad de la situación. Es decir... ¿de verdad quería ser la princesa Aurora? ¿con Vanitas de príncipe?

Si tenía suerte, el niño no pasaría las audiciones.

Estaba sentada frente al escenario esperando su turno para subir. En aquel momento Xion se encontraba con un precioso vestido color rosa escándalo, recostada en una cama. Vanitas era Felipe y Kairi era Maléfica. Pero la expectante Naminé tenía la leve impresión, de que el pelinegro no estaba del todo conforme con el papel que le habían asignado.

Era más una hipótesis.

—¡Estúpida pluma! ¡Estúpido sombrero! ¡Estúpido traje de príncipe! —exclamó quitándose el sombrero y aventándolo lejos de él—. ¡Yo no quería ser el estúpido príncipe Felipe! ¡Yo quería ser el dragón!

La rubia suspiró aliviada. Por primera vez agradecía el comportamiento salvaje de su compañero de clase.

Lauriam, el profesor encargado de lidiar con la obra teatral, terminó de perder la paciencia con su alumno.

—Lo que te dé la gana Vanitas, ve a ponerte el disfraz de dragón entonces —dijo enfadado el hombre de cabellera rosa.

—¡Siii! ¡Seré el dragón!

Kairi levantó la mano.

—Maestro, yo creo que prefiero ser Flora... —comentó con un deje de desagrado. Si ese niño iba a ser la transformación de Lucifer, su dragón, entonces no quería ser Maléfica.

—¿Que? ¿De verdad? —la pelirroja era una de sus estudiantes favoritas—. Pero si tú de verdad querías ser la villana, ¿por qué el repentino cambio, muñeca?

—Es que acabo de ver el vestido del hada madrina, y creo que me veré fa-bu-lo-sa con ese color —respondió con aires de superioridad.

—¡Esa es la actitud! De acuerdo, también puedes ir a cambiarte —le apremió Lauriam—. ¿Algún otro que no esté conforme con su papel?

Xion alzó la mano. Y el hombre trató de adivinar lo que ella diría.

—¿Estúpido vestido rosa? ¿Estúpido encaje? ¿Estúpida pedrería? —preguntó imitando al hermano de la niña—. ¿No quieres ser la estúpida princesa Aurora tampoco?

La pequeña pelinegra sonrió con nervios.

—No... yo... ¡quiero ser Maléfica! —contestó emocionada, hacer el papel de la mala junto a su gemelo le parecía más divertido.

Al Maestro no lo convencía mucho, no le veía cara de villana, ni potencial para ser malvada. A ver que salía de aquel experimento.

—Está bien linda, pero nada más tendrás una oportunidad para ganarte el papel, ¿sí?

Eso le bastó para irse corriendo a los vestuarios, no despreciaría esa ocasión, si Vanitas podía ser un dragón malo, ella también podía llegar a ser una terrible Maléfica, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Roxas, aprovecha que ellos se están cambiando para que lo hagas tú también —le indicó el pelirosa—. Naminé, belleza ve tú a ponerte el vestido de Aurora.

Los dos obedecieron y fueron a disfrazarse, para ganarse el personaje que querían debían interpretar la escena donde el príncipe y la princesa se conocen en el bosque. Cosa que a Roxas se le hacía excesivamente empalagosa, sin mencionar que él estaba esperando que la protagonista fuera Xion. Pero bueno, igual se daría el gusto de combatir al feroz dragón en la escena final, ¿cómo no era real su espada? ¡Para matarlo!

Por su parte, a Naminé no se le hacía más agradable, para ella era tan molesto como lo era para él. Pero, así como le pasaba a la mayoría de las niñas, esa rabia se le aplacó cuando se vio en el espejo, y se dio cuenta de lo bonito que le quedaba el vestido rosa, ¡hasta la corona era muy linda! De verdad parecía de la realeza. Contenta salió de los vestuarios de niñas junto con Xion, Kairi, Selphie como Fauna y Olette como primavera. A ellas todavía no les tocaba aparecer, pero era mejor estar preparadas.

Al llegar al escenario los chicos aún no daban señales de vida.

—Naminé, ¡mira soy tú hada madrina! —dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

—¿Si te pido un deseo me lo cumples?

—Obvio —soltó engreídamente.

—Estos zapatos me están matando, ¿me puedes prestar tus bailarinas?

—Ay... creo que las deje en casa hoy, es no me toca balett, además creo que voy a renunciar y todo —explicó Kairi, pensando que ya no soportaba a su profesora y a sus tontas reglas de señorita.

En eso, Vanitas y Roxas entraron por el otro lado del escenario peleando. Desde pequeños se podían catalogar entre ellos como enemigos naturales. Se odiaban más allá de su propia comprensión, y eso que si se hubieran conocido mejor, incluso se llevarían increíblemente bien. Se habrían dado cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común y que eran igual de competitivos. Que los dos eran irremediablemente posesivos y celosos. Que les gustaban casi las mismas comidas y que en realidad, sus personalidades eran compatibles para que fueran mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sabían, y nada de eso les pasaba.

—Eres el dragón más patético que he visto nunca...

—Decir que luces más ridículo que el príncipe Felipe es poco —soltó Vanitas cabreado—. No digo siete groserías de una sola vez, porque hay profesores cerca.

¿Quién diría que seis años más tarde, la cara de los adultos le valdrían dos kilos de mierda?

—¡Vamos a sus posiciones! —ordenó Lauriam, cuando tuvo a su elenco completo—. ¡Quiero verlos poniendo empeño!

(…)

A Roxas le estaba costando un mundo poner atención a las líneas que iba a decir cuando le tocara entrar, cada tanto se distraía viendo a Xion tras el telón, lucía tan bonita de Maléfica, ¿y si el príncipe mejor se rebelaba y le declaraba amor eterno a la tierna villana del cuento? ¿tan malo seria? Porque de verdad que ella lo valía.

De pronto Kairi le metió un empujón que casi lo hace caer, ya casi era su turno y él ahí todo tonto mirando a la mala de la historia, como si fuera un ángel.

—¡Pero si es mi príncipe azul! —dijo sonriente Naminé, al bailar con los animalitos del bosque, que en este momento eran interpretados por Ventus, quien vestía de conejo, con una capa similar a la de Roxas—. Su alteza...

La rubia se inclinó y él la imitó, para luego cogerle la cintura.

—¿Usted sabe? Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños, pero ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿verdad? —murmuró, para luego empezar a cantar la canción correspondiente—. Eres tú, el príncipe azul... ¡que yo soñé!

Y empezaron a bailar de un lado a otro, en realidad ella lo hacía muy bien, era una buena princesa, a Lauriam le gustaba la supuesta inocencia que transmitía Naminé, en realidad sí lucia como algún miembro de la realeza, destilaba elegancia con cada paso.

—Eres tú... tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor... y al mirarte así, el fuego encendió mi corazón —cantó.

Sí, sí, sí, estaba decidido, ella seria Aurora. Era una pena que la otra pequeña, ¿cuál era su nombre? No quisiera participar, pero no importaba, los niños tenían que ser lo que quisieran ser en esa obra. No los podía obligar a nada.

Para ese tiempo estaba entrando Roxas a escena, quitando de en medio a Ventus para así poder bailar con Naminé.

—Ahhh... —chilló la rubia, al darse cuenta de que ahora ya no estaba el animalito del bosque, sino un completo extraño.

—Usted perdoné, no fue mi intención asustarla —dijo el príncipe amablemente, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Oh, yo... no me asuste —contestó ella retirando con rapidez su mano, pero él se la volvió a agarrar con cuidado.

E independiente a la actuación o a todo lo que le estaba pasando, el corazón de la rubia latía con mucha fuerza. Y no lograba evitar pensar que a su compañero de clase le sentaba muy bien el traje que llevaba puesto. Por primera vez, la idea de que Roxas era lindo se asomaba por su inquieta mente.  
  
—Es solo que usted es un... un...

—¿Un extraño? —preguntó él, con la sonrisa más gentil que tenía.

—Ajá... —musitó Aurora

—¿Pero no te acuerdas? Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

—¿De veras? —preguntó de pronto perdida en la mirada del chico.

—Por supuesto, tú misma lo has dicho ¡Una vez en su sueño! —anunció el príncipe, acercándose lentamente a ella para empezar el vals.

Roxas estaba impresionado consigo mismo. Se estaba superando ampliamente, no podía creer que había terminado de decir a la perfección semejante dialogo lleno de azúcar y miel. Ah, pero ahora es que venía lo bueno, todavía no comenzaba a cantar su parte de la canción, eso sí lo mataría de vergüenza. Pero, el pequeño sabía que a su mamá le encantaría verlo actuar en alguna obra de teatro antes de terminar la escuela, y sinceramente no le molestaba complacerla. Se tragaría su pena y lo haría.

—Eres tú... el dulce ideal que yo soñé...

Mientras, el suelo desaparecía bajo los pies de la niña.

Cuentos de hadas con su príncipe azul, donde al amor se abre camino al final, no lo intentaría negar, eran las historias que le estremecían en el corazón, que la hacían soñar y recordar cuán lejos podía llegar su ilusión. Sentía sus latidos fuertemente al ser arrastrada por la canción y por el momento. Hasta ahora, Naminé se había escondido en el romance y los cuentos de fantasía, porque no creyó posible llevar ni una pizca de esta magia al mundo real. Con los pies bien plantados a la tierra, ¿de verdad valía la pena pensar que lograría tener un final feliz? No, claro que no. El chico ideal no existía, los príncipes no existían, y sus estándares hasta ahora no habían sido alcanzados por nadie.

Se sentía descolocada, de pronto sí parecía ser posible, todo parecía ser posible, y él parecía ser el indicado. En ese momento, en el escenario, su vida pareció pintarse violentamente de todos los colores existentes, ya no estaba presa en el letargo en el que solían estar los niños, no, estaba despertando. Por primera vez se hizo a la idea que estaba viva y de que estaba en un lugar.

Internamente, ella sabía que no volvería a ser la misma y que no vería el mundo del mismo modo. Y se lo debía a su primer amor. En ese mismo instante decidió que a ella le gustaba Roxas y que tarde o temprano lo tendría de novio. Este fue el inicio de un capricho que no tardó más de dos semanas en convertirse en obsesión. Una idea se había clavado en la cabeza de Naminé y nadie la sacaría de ahí.

Él iba a ser un príncipe.

Ella iba a ser una princesa.

Y los dos tendrían un final hermoso y vivirían felices para siempre.

♠Aurora♠


	17. La niña de la mala suerte

**Parte IV - La Delgada Línea Entre el Bien y el Mal**

**17\. La Niña de la Mala Suerte**

En un principio todo iba bien, las cosas marchaban perfectamente, el Maestro Lauriam le había dicho a Naminé que tenía el papel casi asegurado, y que podía esperar con calma la publicación de los resultados en un par de días.

Pues bien, un par de días más tarde la rubia estaba consumiéndose en su propia frustración, al descubrir que la bella durmiente seria Aqua, no ella. ¡Y eso le parecía tan injusto! ¡La vida era injusta! Roxas sí había conseguido ser el príncipe Felipe, el tonto de Vanitas también pudo ser un tonto dragón, Kairi seguía siendo el Hada Flora... ¡incluso Xion paso la prueba para ser Maléfica! ¿Por qué demonios no era suyo el personaje de Aurora? ¡¿Por qué tenía que venir la odiosa de Aqua a quitarle lo que le pertenecía por derecho divino?! ¡La demandaría!

La rubia no era más que la sustituta.

Pero ese no sería el fin de la historia, ah no, claro que no, ella era capaz de mover cielo y tierra por recuperar su posición en la obra, es más, se mismo día tuvo las agallas de aventurarse a la enfermería del colegio a robarse un Laxante. Dijo a la enfermera de turno que estaba mareada y esta se vio en la necesidad de ir a la dirección a buscar una ficha para llevar el control. En esos cinco minutos de ausencia, a la niña le dio tiempo de registrar la repisa de medicamentos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, cierta pequeña de cabello rojizo la vio desde la ventana trasera por accidente.

Cuando la enfermera volvió, Naminé ya había guardado en su mochila el pequeño frasco color negro.

—Entonces preciosa, ¿cómo dices que es tu nombre?

—N-No importa... Ya me siento mejor, en serio, creo que me maree por levantarme muy rápido y me asuste —balbuceó.

—¿Estás segura? Te voy a dar un algodón con alcohol de todos modos, ¿sí? Si te sientes mal otra vez regresas, yo voy a estar aquí mismo.

La señorita Yuffie era muy amable, a todos los niños le caía muy bien.

—Sí, no hay problema señorita —dijo la rubia mientras se iba con calma de la enfermería.

Todo había salido perfecto.

Después de eso tuvo que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para llevar a cabo su plan.

La idea no era laxar a Aqua, el asunto era mandarla a cama durante una semana, tomar su lugar en los ensayos y quedarse con el papel estelar. Le haría un favor, ¡tendría vacaciones!

En el comedor escolar buscó a Zack y a Riku con la mirada, ellos solían estar siempre con la peliazul, o si no la acompañaba Terra. Ventus se contentaba con sentarse en alguna mesa en los alrededores desde donde pudiera verla. Naminé debía ser honesta, su hermano la desesperaba a nuevas escalas, era como una niña, pero no cualquier niña... ¡una bien mimada y llorona! ¡de esas a las que ella no le tenía paciencia!

Ventus tenia de niño, lo que Aqua de niña; razones biológicas.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas a ser un hombre y vas a hablarle? —dijo con tono de molestia, cuando el rubio se quedó todo estúpido viéndola.

—¡Sí! ¡Le voy a hablar! Yo... yo... No, mejor no, hoy hace calor...

—¿¡Y qué diablos tiene que ver el calor!? —se enojó ella.

—¡Hace calor dije! —Y se fue a comer, sin más. Su hermana era insensible, no lo entendía.

«Es una nena» pensó ella «por eso es que Vanitas lo termina molestando»

Era cruda, pero era la realidad.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar la mesa en la que Aqua estaba comiendo junto con Zack. Por suerte no estaba Terra, deshacerse de él sí habría sido un problema.

—Hola —les saludo al acercarse.

—Holaaa —dijo con ánimos la niña de cabello azul.

—Hola Naminé —respondió el chico, no era normal ver a la rubia socializando.

—No quiero molestar, pero el profesor de educación física dijo que te necesitaba en la cancha, a ti Aqua —explicó con calma.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, solo dijo que era importante...

Aquello no era mentira, de verdad le necesitaba, para preguntarle si quería participar en el campeonato de Karate de sexto grado. No obstante, le habían pedido a Terra que le avisara, no a Naminé, ella estaba ahí de cotilla.

—Está bien, ya voy para allá... Zack no te muevas de aquí por favor —dijo la niña antes de levantarse e irse, dejando la lonchera en la mesa.

—¿Puedo comer hoy con ustedes? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —al niño no le caía precisamente bien la rubia, sentía que se creía muy superior al resto y eso lo molestaba. Nada como las chicas sencillas, así como Aqua.

Naminé se sentó junto a Zack.

—¡Oye mira, están dando galletas de mantequilla! —comentó emocionada, viendo en dirección hacia el comedor—. ¡amo las galletas de mantequilla! ¿quieres que vaya a buscar?

Él sonrió, tal vez no era tan mala.

—No, tranquila, yo las traigo —contestó levantándose, y dejando sola a la pequeña por dos minutos en la mesa.

Tiempo suficiente para agarrar la lonchera de Aqua, abrirla, sacar la comida, y vaciar todo el frasco de laxante indiscriminadamente en los enrollados de carne, sin saber o tener idea de que eso podría matar a la peliazul. Luego, dejo todo como estaba, no se tenía que tardar más.

Ah, pero la culpa... la consciencia, esa vocecita que te regaña cuando haces cosas malas.

No estaba presente en la mente de Naminé.

Cuando el niño de cabello negro regresó, ya el mal estaba hecho.

—¡Mira, también hay galletas de chocolate y vainilla! Le voy a guardar las de chocolate a Aqua...

—¿Me regalas una de vainilla para mi hermano? Las que se pueda comer por su cuenta no serán suficientes —agregó la rubia como si nada.

  
~ * ~

Dicho y hecho, quince minutos luego de que terminara la hora del almuerzo Aqua corrió a encerrarse en los baños de chicas, sentía que se iba a morir del dolor, el estómago se le retorcía y las piernas en realidad no le aguantaban nada. Desde el pasillo que queda frente a los cubículos se podían escuchar los sollozos de la niña, si tenía una hora ahí encerrada, llevaba media hora llorando descontroladamente. No por capricho, porque ella nunca lloraba por nada que no fuera grave. Se trataba de algo que en serio, de verdad, era completamente desagradable. Dolía como el infierno.

Sin embargo, se negaba a pensar nada malo de Zack o de Naminé, «De seguro fue Vanitas» era la única idea que se pasó por su cabeza «Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me recupere es estrangularlo con mis propias manos».

Se secó las lágrimas varias veces, pero no podía evitar seguir llorando.

—¿Necesitas algo? —se escuchó una voz desde afuera.

—¡Déjame sola! ¡déjame sola! ¡ya la señorita Yuffie llamó a mis padres! ¡estoy bien! —gritó con rabia, odiaba que la vieran o la escucharan triste.

Sentada en los espacios libres del lavabo, frente a la puerta donde se encontraba Aqua, estaba Naminé meciendo sus pies al aire. Se sentía en obligación de cuidar de ella, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera rastro alguno de culpa en su consciencia. Lo veía como un obstáculo a superar para tener lo que quería, era impresionante lo lejos que la podía llevar un infantil capricho y el enamoramiento hacia Roxas, pero, si se ve más a fondo, todo forma parte de una cualidad muy simple e ignorada, que poseen todos los niños; la inocencia.

Por desgracia y miseria para la pequeña rubia, su suerte no sería la mejor del mundo en cuanto a su plan se trataba.

Se supone que el laxante debía mandar a cama a Aqua durante una semana, tiempo suficiente para que el profesor Lauriam reconsiderara las cosas. No obstante, impulsada por el odio hacia Vanitas, y gracias a la dieta de todo-lo-que-haya-sido-pasado-por-fuego-es-comestible que solía llevar la peliazul, su estómago a prueba balas se recuperó en tan solo tres días. Era cierto que la diarrea la había dejado tremendamente débil, pero ya se le había pasado, solo debía cuidar su dieta por una semana más, tomar mucha agua, y estaría bien, podría seguir haciendo todas sus actividades como de costumbre.

«¡Dios mío! ¡¿qué diablos tiene en ese estomago?!» pensaba la rubia con rabia, mientras la veía en la entrada del colegio con un perro enorme y negro.

—Hola Aqua —fue a saludarla—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Ajá, estoy bien, perdón por tratarte mal el otro día —dijo esta con algo de culpa—. Ya sé que no tenía que haberte gritado.

—No te preocupes... ¿quién es esta lindura? —preguntó inclinándose hacia el perro de la niña. En realidad, a Naminé le gustaban mucho los animales.

—Es una perra, se llama Motita —contestó Aqua con orgullo—. Motita, saluda.

La perra levantó una pata.

—¡Hay no puede ser! ¡que linda es! —chilló la pequeña arrodillándose y abrazándola.

—Está entrenada y es bastante dócil —explicó la dueña—. Es la cosita más linda del mundo, ¿verdad que sí preciosa?

Motita se revolvió en los brazos de Naminé, y ladró con alegría un par de veces, estaba de buen humor.

—¿Y para que la trajiste al colegio? —quiso saber la rubia.

—La van a llevar al veterinario y yo la baje un momento porque quería que mi hermosura conociera a Vanitas —una perversa sonrisa se pintó en sus labios—. Una presentación breve...

Soltó la correa de la perra y sacó una libreta de autos de su bolso.

—Aqua... te... te podrían sancionar...

—Que me expulsen si les da la gana —contestó otra vez—. ¿Acaso alguna vez alguien se ha muerto por portarse mal? Pregúntale a Vanitas a ver que piensa.

Puso el cuaderno en la nariz de Motita y esta lo olfateó con fuerza por todos lados.

—¡Búscalo motita! ¡tráemelo! ¡vamos preciosa!

En lugar de entrar a la edificación, la Rotwailer se fue corriendo dos cuadras atrás del colegio y cruzó en la primera vereda que se encontró, desapareciendo completamente de la vista de Aqua y de Naminé.

—¡No es por ahí! —chilló la rubia zarandeando a la más alta—. ¡Se va a perder! ¡Se va a perder!

—Cálmate, ella no se equivoca...

Efectivamente, tras cinco minutos de espera, Motitas volvió con una sucia sabandija en la trompa, muy orgullosa de su logro. Y con una pequeña de cabello negro corriendo tras ella, Xion estaba horrorizada, en un primer momento pensó «ay, que lindo, lindo, lindo perrito», pero luego, cuando derribó a su gemelo y lo cogió por el uniforme para irse corriendo con él en la trompa, ya no era tan manso.

—Buenos días Vanitas, ¿cómo estás? —le saludó Aqua—. No suelo dejar que mi amada perrita juegue con basura, pero hoy hice una excepción.

—Cuando vi el collar lleno de estrellas azules fosforescentes supe que esta bestia era tuya —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Solo te digo, que hoy se me quedó el bate, pero mañana no te salvas guapo, no te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste...

—¿Y yo a ti que carajos te hice? Sé que no soy brillante, ya, lo tengo —admitió el niño—. ¡Diablos! ¡pero meterme contigo directamente! ¡sé que me llaman emo! ¡pero no soy suicida!

Motitas lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡No te creo nada, pedazo de mentiroso! —Aqua lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó.

En un momento de plena incomodidad Naminé decidió hacer un buen acto de desaparición e irse al salón.

No quería ver como golpeaban a Vanitas, por algo que el pobre no hizo. Sin embargo, bien que se tenía merecida esa paliza y una peor. «Bastantes veces que me escondió la tarea» se excusó la niña «y bastante que ha fastidiado a mi hermano, ahora se tiene que aguantar» y convencida de aquello, trató de pensar en alguna otra cosa para que Aqua no pudiera asistir a la obra. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Durante la hora del recreo, pensó que tal vez, si la hacía tener un accidente mientras jugaba, ella desistiría. Aunque eso implicara que tendría que meterse en el partido de fútbol de los niños y ensuciarse de tierra.

«¡Lo que uno hace por amor!»

—Zack, ¿yo podría jugar hoy con ustedes? —preguntó al niño.

—¡Claro, nos estaba faltando uno! ¡Aqua ella va para tu equipo! —gritó el chico con el balón en la mano.

—¡Que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien! —chilló con alegría Aqua.

Por el acercamiento que estaba teniendo Naminé, la niña creía que quería ser su amiga, y estaba emocionada porque aunque sí se llevaba bien con toda sus compañeras de clases, no tenía ninguna amiga como tal, su mejor amigo era Zack, y claro que lo quería muchísimo, pero necesitaba hablar con otras chicas. Así que estaba feliz de que la rubia fuera tan amable y sociable últimamente.

—Tienes que saber que soy pésima con esto —dijo Naminé de antemano.

—Tranquila, eso no importa, vas a aprender rápido...

Pero ‘rápido’ era una palabra muy fuerte.

Eran los primeros cinco minutos de la partida, cuando ya Naminé se había caído por lo menos dos veces. Casi no se hizo daño, pero no le gustaba para nada ese deporte, ni estar ahí, lo mejor era apurarse con lo que debía hacer e irse.  
El balón pasó de los pies de Zack a los de Terra, y con algo de suerte la niña se lo pudo robar y adelantarse, en pocos segundos Aqua la alcanzó y lo único que debía hacer ahora era entregárselo a ella. Pero, fingiendo un tropiezo, la rubia se cayó hacia atrás, metiéndole de lleno el pie a su compañera, logrando que esta se fuera de frente y levantando un rastro de polvo monumental en el proceso.

—¡¡Aqua, Naminé!! —gritó Zack, corriendo a ayudarlas, Terra fue con él.

—Estoy bien —contestó la rubia, lagrimeando por el polvo y por el dolor. El moreno la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

—¡Tranquilo, no pasó nada! —dijo la peliazul a su mejor amigo, mientras se levantaba sola y se sacudía la tierra de encima—. Son unos exagerados...

—E-Estas... ¿Estas segura de que estás bien Aqua? —inquirió todavía preocupado.

Las dos rodillas de su amiga se encontraban horriblemente raspadas, la piel de esa zona estaba literalmente al rojo vivo. La sangre pura y vinotinto se escurría a mayor velocidad en ciertos puntos, donde la herida lucia más profunda.

—Arde, pero no me va a matar —declaró con audacia—. ¿Dónde está la pelota?

—Naminé, ¿soy yo o tú das mala suerte? —preguntó Zack, con los brazos cruzados. Ya no le simpatizaba.

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ya, empezaba a desesperarse.

Tendría que recurrir al plan C

Vanitas

No era la mejor idea del mundo, pero era la única idea que le quedaba, su contrincante al parecer era una 4x4 todo terreno.

Sin embargo, aunque Vanitas odiaba a muerte a Aqua, no era tan tonto para ir a fastidiarla, mucho menos luego de la putiza que le propinó en la mañana, a pleno portón abierto. No, no, no y no, no iba a estar jugando con fuego. Por más que Naminé le ofreció dinero, hacerle la tarea, comida, lo que él quisiera. Se mantuvo firme y se negó, apreciaba su salud y su bienestar físico y mental.

—Por favooooor —rogó la rubia.

—Ya bastante caro me sale golpear a Ventus —dijo el pelinegro—. No pienso ir a provocarla.

—¡Eres un cobarde!

El niño se puso a cacarear y a imitar el sonido de una gallina, en plan “me vale verga”.

—Si no lo haces, le voy a decir a la Señorita Yuffie que me pegas —le amenazó ella.

—No serias tan maldita —dijo de pronto Vanitas palideciendo.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida, como para sumarse otros dos.

—¿Ah no? Ponme a prueba, hoy me caí y tengo moretones, cardenales, y rasguños por todas partes —comentó con cinismo Naminé, lo tenía en donde quería—. Y tú, no tienes la mejor reputación que se diga... me creerán.

—Eres una perra —dijo fastidiado.

Naminé empezó a ladrar y a jadear. También le daba lo mismo que la llamara así.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó al fin el niño.

—Es simple, que la metas en un problema tan grande que los profesores le prohíban participar en la obra —respondió.

—Estás loca, si nos prohíben participar en la obra, nos prohibirán participar en el campeonato de Karate...

—Pues fíjate que no me importa —respondió Naminé—. Yo doy las instrucciones y tú te limitas a obedecer, ¿lo has memorizado?

—¡Te voy a dar razones para que digas que te golpeé! —exclamó Vanitas.

—¡Les voy a decir a todos que te vi besando a...!

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡está bien! ¡tú ganas, tú ganas! ¡pero cierra la boca! —se apresuró a decir el moreno. Ahora sí estaba en peligro.

Ella sonrió. Por fin, había ganado.

Los dos esperaron a la hora de la salida, para buscar a Aqua, la rubia estaría supervisando que el extorsionado en cuestión cumpliera correctamente con el trabajo. Mientras el pobre iba a partirse la espalda, los brazos y probablemente las piernas a voluntad. Como si no le bastaran los golpes que ya había recibido, ahora tenía que ir a buscarlos por su cuenta.

El cielo en su inmensidad se encontraba nublado aquel día, parecía reflejar la mala suerte de los dos niños.

Encontraron a Aqua, sentada bajo un árbol esperando a que llegara a buscarla su transporte, mientras hacia un dibujo de Ventus y de ella juntos.

Vanitas se paró frente a ella, no sabía que decirle para hacerla enojar. Él sabía que tenía talento para eso, lo llevaba en la sangre, pero su mal genio era algo que se daba de manera natural, sus groserías eran espontáneas, no acostumbraba a forzarlo, ser borde era un arte.

—Oye Aqua, creo que tú perra me pego el mal olor...

—Vanitas, cariño, más de lo que apesta un drenaje, no se puede apestar —explicó con muchísima paciencia—. Pero tú logras hacerlo, no creo que mi perra tenga la capacidad de competir contra eso. Tú eres lo más sucio que ha pasado por su trompa.

El niño, impresionado, se olfateó a sí mismo. Sí era verdad, olía como los mil demonios.

—Eso mi vida —continuó Aqua sin molestarse en verlo a la cara—. Es tú olor natural. Si eres mierda, hueles a mierda... no hay mayor ciencia cari.

«Le abundan los insultos, debe haber tenido un mal día» pensó con miedo el pelinegro.

—Vanitas, demuestra algún indicio de inteligencia y piérdete —le advirtió ella, mientras cogía el color amarillo pollito, para colorear a Ventus.

—No me da la gana.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza? —tanteó—. ¿Eres masoquista o algo así?

Él se acercó y le arrebató el dibujo de las manos.

—¡DEVUELVEME ESO! —rugió ella tomando posesión otra vez de la hoja.

—¿Ese era Ventus...? Creía que era broma, pero de verdad estás enamorada de esa poca cosa, si te va a gustar un niño así, metete a lesbiana de una vez.

La niña suspiró.

—Vanitas cariño, escucha, yo estuve enferma del estómago por tres jodidos días, hoy me caí y me rompí las piernas en fútbol, se acabaron las putas galletas de chocolate, y alguien me robó el libreto de la obra teatral —empezó con calma—. Ha sido un día horrible ¿sabes? Yo te aconsejo que busques tu muerte natural.

—Tú no me das miedo...

—No quieras ser valiente —le aconsejó.

—No quieras intimidarme

Ella perdió la paciencia, le estaba quitando un tiempo valioso ¿qué diablos quería por fin? Se puso en pie y dejo a un lado todos sus colores.

—¡Ya me harté! ¡se claro! —le exigió—. ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo, ten pantalones y ven a decírmelo a la cara!

—¡Que me molestas! ¡eres como un niño! ¡hablas como un niño! ¡actúas como un niño! ¡y te gustan las mismas cosas que les gustan a los niños! ¡y le tengo problema a todo eso!

Estaba improvisando, su estereotipo de chica perfecta eran las las niñas como Xion, pero él sabía bien que hubiera podido salir con alguna como Aqua. Eran demasiado atractivas.

—¡¿Te pica que yo sea así?! —chilló ella—. ¡¿te arde?!

—¡Sí, sí me pica y me arde! —contestó él.

—Ay pues que mala suerteeeee... —se exasperó la peliazul—. Que tú mi querido bastardo, tengas problemas de identidad sexual no me incumbe, ¡PERO YO SÍ TENGO CLARO QUE SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡ASÍ QUE PUDRETE!

—Es extraño que lo digas, porque en realidad, tu-no-tienes-amigas, y es raro ¿no? —empezó—. Las niñas suelen andar con otras niñas.

Ella relajó la mirada, comprendió que buscaba hacerla perder los estribos a la fuerza.

—Vanitas, vete con tus homosexualidades a otro lado —le pidió—. Cuando tengas claro si eres hombre o mujer, me avisas ¿vale?

No porque él estuviera confundido, la podría confundir a ella, no señor.

—¡Yo no soy homosexual! —se terminó enfadando él.

Ella luchaba con su paciencia, necesitaba toda la tolerancia posible en aquel momento.

—Vanitas, guapo, tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser —dijo con aires de diva—. Tú puedes ser homosexual, heterosexual, pansexual, demisexual, meterte a celibato, lo que sea, me valen una verga así de grande.

—¿Como la mía? —tal vez el machismo la enfadara.

—Sí mi vida, como lo tuya —afirmo con convicción—. Ahora vete al rincón más profundo en las entrañas del infierno y quédate ahí.

No estaba funcionando, Aqua no se enojaba, Naminé le haría la vida cuadritos.

Era hora del plan B

—¿Sabes Aqua? Hoy le di una golpiza a Ventus, que le quedó grabada en el código genético...

—¡EN EL CÓDIGO GENÉTICO TE VA A QUEDAR GRABADA A TI! ¡GRAN BASTARDO! —bramó completamente fuera de sí.

Ya se activó.

Acababa de despertar a la bestia que dormía dentro de ella.

Pero aún no era suficiente.

Aqua lo cogió por la corbata, antes de que pudiera huir.

—¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso?! —exigió.

—Porque... porque... —mierda, mierda, mierda ya lo había atrapado, lo mataría en cualquier segundo—. ¡Porque me gustas! —Fue la primera mentira que se le paso por la cabeza.

Y mejor todavía, sin esperar a que la niña le dijera cualquier insulto, o el dijera algo fuera de lugar, se atrevió a besarla y a agarrarle los pechos de una sola vez. Si lo iban a asesinar, que fuesen por razones válidas.  
El beso en realidad no duró más de tres segundos, ya que ella reaccionó rápido y lo empujó contra el suelo. Pero era el tiempo suficiente para tener asegurada su tumba.

Aqua se limpió la boca con fuerza con la manga del uniforme. No quería tener encima los gérmenes de Vanitas.

—¡HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! —vociferó la peliazul—. ¡Tú hijo de...!

Se abalanzó sobre él hasta inmovilizarlo. Su rabia era tan grande, que el primer golpe traía tal descarga de fuerza que lo dejó noqueado en cosa de segundos, sin embargo, eso no impidió que le siguiera haciendo daño.

Lo rasguñó, golpeó, pateó, zarandeó y lo maldecía por no estar consciente para que sufriera el doble. Ese bastardo le había robado su primer beso así nada más. Le haría pagar por el resto de su vida.

No paró de pegarle al pobre Vanitas, hasta que Naminé llamó a los profesores para la fueran a sancionar. Le pidió a estos que no dijeran que había sido ella la que la delató.

Igual el final de la historia no es muy lindo que se diga.

A Aqua la suspendieron junto con Vanitas por dos días y llamaron a sus representantes para que fueran a firmar un acta de buena conducta. Sin embargo, no los sacaron de la obra teatral, ni del campeonato de Karate, ya que ambos eran bastante valiosos para la competencia. Pero la niña se tuvo que aguantar ir con un psicólogo por supuestos problemas de agresividad, y el niño se pasó los dos días de suspensión en reposo.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo...

Naminé no pudo ser la princesa Aurora.

♠Aurora♠


	18. Como un ángel dormido

**Parte IV - La Delgada Línea Entre el Bien y el Mal**

**18\. Como un Ángel Dormido**

Vanitas no era un santo, no era el tipo de niño que hiciese caso y se mantuviera tranquilo y callado cuando su madre se lo pedía, no, ese no era él. Él era más del tipo de niño que cuando le decían, por ejemplo; «Vanitas, no te atrevas a cortarle el cabello a Xion» él ya estaba escogiendo con cual filosa tijera de acero inoxidable darle un nuevo look a la niña de seis años.

«Vanitas, compórtate» y él se activaba y se portaba terrible.

«Vanitas no digas malas palabras» y él soltaba todo el glosario de groserías que se sabía.

«Vanitas ten buenos modales» y eructaba en la mesa.

«Vanitas no te comas eso» y se lo comía.

«Vanitas no te subas ahí» y se subía.

«Vanitas estudia» y rompía todos los libros.

«Vanitas no rayes las paredes» con todo y marcador permanente.

«Vanitas no seas atrevido» los pantalones abajo.

¡Y que viva la libertad de expresión carajo!

En resumen: las reglas no eran su punto fuerte.

Su mamá ya no le veía caso. Había tenido a un pequeño engendro del mal, le resultaba imposible lidiar con el, era incorregible. Y para ese tiempo, a pesar de que quería bastante a Xion, no la consideraba tanto como lo haría varios años más tarde. Por lo que se podría decir que, para sus seis años, no tenía algún punto débil con el que su madre consiguiera someterlo.

Vanitas era, sin irse más lejos, salvaje.

No reglas, no normas, no restricciones, no prohibiciones, no leyes, no ataduras, no régimen, no dictadura, no paradigmas, no adoctrinamiento, no-portarse-bien.

Nada tenía que ver con la pequeña niña que era su gemela.

Xion era casi un ángel, de bebé no lloraba demasiado. Se limitaba a comer (a veces se ponía difícil), y a dormir como si fuera un oso en hibernación. No hacia ruido si no era necesario. Está demás decir que así mismo creció, sin dar ninguna clase de problemas. Siempre dulce, siempre amable, siempre dócil y obediente. Su mamá la quería mucho y la cuidaba de sobremanera, debido a que era bastante anémica y esto a su vez, hacía que ella se cansara rápido, tuviera mucho sueño, sufriera de constante frío y le faltaran fuerzas. Se podría decir, que durante el embarazo, los glóbulos rojos que a Vanitas le sobraban, a ella sí le hacían falta.

Esta era en inicio, la razón por la que el niño cuidaba y quería a su gemela, la veía más débil (y algo ingenua) y se sentía en el deber de protegerla. No pasaba de ser un sano sentido de pertenencia.

La obsesión empezaría a los siete años, tras un accidente.

Era una mañana nublada en Traverse Town, y todos los niños se encontraban de vacaciones a causa de la fumigación anual del colegio. La mamá de Vanitas y de Xion les había dado permiso para que fueran a jugar en el jardín trasero de la casa, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran lejos de las láminas de vidrio que instalarían próximamente en las ventanas del segundo piso. Porque si uno solo de esos cristales se llegaba a romper, el escarmiento que se llevarían iba a ser épico. Habría miles de cosas rotas.

No obstante, en cuanto pisaron el césped del patio, las buenas ideas de Vanitas no tardaron en hacerse notar.

—¡Xion mira! ¡el árbol de los vecinos tiene cerezas! —gritó emocionado, era su fruta favorita, en toda la vida de la existencia.

—No les pidas —dijo la tintineante vocecita de su hermana, mientras se aferraba a un gato de peluche color negro, con algunas motas blancas—. Me da pena que molestes tanto a los vecinos.

—No los voy a molestar, les voy a robar las cerezas —explicó—. No van a extrañar lo que no tuvieron, ¿verdad?

—Vanitas, no, mamá te va a regañar...

Y empezó a trepar el árbol  
  
—¿Vienes o no? —la desafió.

—No quiero, me da miedo, yo no trepo árboles, mamá dice...

—Mamá dice muchas cosas —comentó desdén—. ¿Subes o no? Mira que no te voy a esperar, si te animas te enseño a escalar árboles.

No diría que no se le hacía interesante aprender a subir como su hermano, es más, sí, sí quería aprender. Seria divertido. Con alegría, dejó a su peluche perfectamente sentado bajo una sombra y se aproximó hacia donde estaba su gemelo.

Funcionaba así; había una cerca que dividía el patio de los vecinos de su propio patio. Del otro lado de esa separación se encontraba un gran y frondoso árbol, que en aquel mes se hallaba cargado de cerezas. Cuyas ramas más altas traspasaban el límite de la cerca de madera, para así entrar en el territorio de los niños. Donde las ramificaciones de un árbol manzano se encontraban con la copa del cerezo.

Desgraciadamente, por más que Xion se esforzaba por imitar a Vanitas, no le salía, ella no tenía idea de cómo demonios trepar un árbol de manzana, ni de ningún otro tipo. ¿En dónde diablos había que poner los pies? ¿y las manos? ¿qué clase de brujería era aquella? Menos de quince minutos y tres caídas le bastaron para cansarse muchísimo y desistir de cualquier intento. Cuando ya su hermano iba lejos.

—¡Vanitas no puedo hacerlo! —exclamó desde el suelo.

Su pecho apretaba, dolía, la respiración, se dificultaba más a cada segundo, se sentía mareada.

El niño se tuvo que devolver.

—Vuelve adentro entonces, yo te voy a llevar las cerezas, ¿está bien? —propuso con una linda sonrisa. La compasión latía dentro de él, no podía dejar que ella se cansara en exceso.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero subir! ¡enséñame, enséñame! —chilló zarandeándolo por un brazo. Sí, le faltaba el aliento, pero no se daría por vencida, a veces hasta ella se hartaba de su propia debilidad.

—Serás terca... —dijo dándose la vuelta—. Si me quieres acompañar te vas a tener que subir en mi espalda, y como escuche protestas, no te doy ninguna fruta.

Eran ordenes claras.

Xion asintió.

Pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Vanitas y él se encargó de cogerle las piernas para levantarla. No sabía si estar feliz por que fuese ligera o preocuparse por ello. Sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando la pequeña musitó un suave “gracias” y se recostó de su espalda.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, el niño comenzó a escalar, era fácil, no tenía mucha ciencia tampoco. Elegías dos puntos de los que aferrarte bien y te impulsas hacia arriba, en algún momento se lo enseñaría a ella. Continuó su camino, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna de las ramas los golpease, o estropearan el vestido que llevaba puesto su gemela, no porque le importara en realidad, sino porque si su mamá se enteraba de que había estado subiendo un árbol con Xion, le iba a pegar con un palo por la cabeza, hasta a matarlo.

Al llegar a la copa y elegir una rama gruesa y firme donde detenerse, la pelinegra se bajó de la espalda de su hermano y se sentó cómodamente viendo hacia abajo. Estaba muy alto.

Vanitas continuó subiendo un poco más, hasta llegar a donde más cereza había, se paseaba por los dos árboles como si fuera un mono, como si no se fuera a caer, o no, mejor aún, saltaba de un lado a otro como si fuera inmortal.

La niña lo vio, y ya que se sentía algo mejor, se preguntó si ella podría imitarlo. O al menos levantarse y andar unos pocos pasos. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, relucía una bonita cereza que casi la llamaba, nada malo pasaría si iba a buscarla por su propia cuenta, ¿verdad? Solo iría, la cogería, y regresaría a sentarse como la buena chica que era, sí, eso, sin dar más problemas.

Mientras, ya el moreno llevaba un montón de frutillas recogidas en su camisa. Eran tantas que por poco y se le caían. Al volver a ver a su hermana, esta caminaba peligrosamente hacia la punta de la rama en la cual la dejó sentada, y de verdad, de corazón, no pudo asustarse más.

—¡¡¡Xion!!! ¡¡Regresa!! ¡¡si sigues caminando hacia la punta, esa cosa se va a quebrar!! —Le advirtió, acercándose desde una rama superior.

Soltó todas las cerezas que traía encima, para moverse con mayor facilidad.

—Yo sola puedo, cálmate, voy a agarrar una...

—¡Te doy todas las que quieras si te detiene justo ahora! —le suplicó Vanitas apresurándose a su encuentro. Ella seguía y seguía avanzando, como si estuviese hipnotizada, sencillamente no escuchaba, parecía ajena al peligro que le suponía dar un paso tras otro.

Ya él oía crujir al árbol.

—No, no es lo mismo —balbuceó la pequeña—. Quiero agarrar por lo menos una, por mi propia cuenta.

Ya casi la tenía, si se ponía de puntas y extendía su brazo solo un poco más, esa cereza seria suya.

La rama de pronto, se desprendió desde el tronco, tomándolos por sorpresa a los dos.

Un sonido seco retumbó en los oídos de Vanitas.

—¡¡¡AAAaaahhhhhh!!!!

—¡¡¡XION!!! —gritó con desesperación lanzándose hacia ella.

Por muy poco la habría perdido.  
  
La niña de cabello negro colgaba de la mano de su gemelo, en lo que éste estaba anclado al manzano por el abdomen.

—¡Dame ambas manos! ¡Te voy a subir!

Xion miro para abajo nuevamente y sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. A sus pies se encontraba la gran rama caída, en conjunto con un sin fin de vidrios rotos. «Las ventanas de mamá» pensó con culpa «Están destrozadas...»  
Ella alargó la mano derecha para agarrarse mejor a su hermano, pero el pánico se apoderaba progresivamente de la pobre, un nuevo malestar la molestaba, «voy a caer, voy a caer, voy a caer» y la llenaba de pánico en su estado más puro.

—No, no, no, no te pongas nerviosa que vas a empezar a sudar, ya te tengo, todo va a estar bien —le consoló su gemelo—. Mírame ¿sí? yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda.

Pero era muy tarde, Xion había empezado a llorar.

—¡No, no! —exclamó él—. Así es peor, cálmate, vamos yo sé que puedes.

—Me duele —contestó ella—. Me duele mucho, no me aguanto...

—Xion presta atención —demandó—. Pase lo que pase no te sueltes, no lo hagas... no...

—No puedo Vanitas, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo...

Sus pálidos dedos se resbalaban lentamente.

—¡NO TE SUELTES! —rugió.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la niña.

Un vacío incomparablemente doloroso se plantó en el pecho de Vanitas cuando Xion termino por escurrírsele de los dedos.

Su frágil cuerpo yacía tendido en el césped, bajo mil cristales rotos.

«Mate a mi hermana» fue lo primero que se le clavó en el corazón.

—¡MAMÁ, XION SE CAYÓ DEL ÁRBOL! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ AYUDAME! —gritaba sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, en lo que bajaba del manzano a toda prisa. Se llevó varios raspones y rasguños en el proceso, pero ya eso no era importante.

Dando traspiés y resbalando consiguió llegar a arrodillarse a su lado, para descubrir con horror, un enorme charco de sangre bajo ella. Tenía incrustado un perfecto trozo de vidrio poco más abajo de la cintura, resultaba evidente que se desangraba a una velocidad preocupante, y el escandaloso liquido rojo parecía mancharlo todo a su paso; el vestido blanco y gris, el césped, los brazos del desesperado pequeño que se aferraba al inerte cuerpo de su gemela. La niña llevaba la piel cubierta de cortadas de mayor o menor grado, así como de magulladuras. Su falda se encontraba cubierta de tierra, hojas, ramas y fragmentos de cristal. Su rostro mortalmente pálido carecía de expresión.

Vanitas lloraba como jamás lo hizo, con toda el alma. Dolía, dolía mucho verla en ese estado, era un sentimiento que le perforaba internamente, y lograba hacerlo retorcerse de culpa. La mera idea de perderla le aterrorizaba más de lo que creía poder soportar, no habría forma de explicarlo. El miedo frío y despiadado lo consumía de una manera que nadie entendería nunca.

Lo hubiese dado todo por ser el del accidente.

~ * ~

La habitación de la clínica dónde trasladaron a Xion era de un blanco inmaculado, al igual que las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. La niña de solo siete años luchaba con el peso de sus ojos para no quedarse dormida nuevamente, pero el cansancio era insoportable. La efímera visión de su gemelo llorando, lleno de pequeños puntos rojos, junto con la visión de su madre quien también estaba deshecha en lágrimas fue lo último que logro ver antes de caer en coma y ser trasladada a «Emergencias»

La señorita Ava se esforzaba por ser comprensiva con sus hijos, pero internamente se sentía desfallecer.

—Vanitas, estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti... mi niño, esperaba que cuidarás mejor de tu hermana, ¿no sabes que ella es anémica? que cualquier cosa la lastima, que es frágil... comprendo en ocasiones tu conducta poco considerada —agregó con aparente calma—. Pero de corazón creía que protegerías a tu gemela y vieras por ella siempre. Porque, aunque seas malo, aunque nadie te entienda, aunque termines perdiendo el camino y te parezca que ya no hay esperanza... aunque sientas tocar fondo, Vanitas, los hermanos jamás te abandonan, estarán ahí para apoyarte y guiarte, pase lo que pase permanecerán a tu lado —un sollozo escapó de sus labios—. Xion no se merecía eso, lo importante no es lo que ella quiera cariño, si tú sabes que no le conviene debes mantenerte firme y negárselo, ese es el trabajo de los hermanos.  
  
—Lo... lo lamento mamá...

Ava se cubrió la boca, para que el llanto no se escuchara tanto.

—Vanitas, ella podría morir, ¿sabes que dijo el doctor? —preguntó secándose las mejillas húmedas.

El pequeño negó.

—Que Xion perdió mucha, mucha sangre, cariño y yo sé que tú no lo comprendes bien, pero...

—Eso es malo para las personas anémicas, ¿verdad? —trató de adivinar.

—Sí, y más allá de eso, ella es O- es un tipo de sangre, digamos que incompatible con el resto —explicó con la cabeza baja.

—¿No le puedes dar sangre? —preguntó Vanitas, confundido.

—Sí puedo, pero yo también soy anémica y es un peligro —dijo dolida—. Tú padre podría hacerlo por no ser enfermo, pero él es B+ no es compatible tampoco.

—¿Y yo? ¿Yo podría? —preguntó aferrándose a la cadera de su mamá.

—Sí Vanitas, tú sí puedes, pero entonces tendrás que apegarte a cierta dieta que no te va a agradar, por un tiempo —dijo acariciando su cabello—. Pero tranquilo, voy a ver si puedo ponerme en contacto con un banco de sangre y...

—¡No, no! —exclamó con fuerza entre el llanto—. Yo lo voy a hacer, yo le voy a dar mi sangre, es mi culpa, que esté en cama...

«Voy a compensar todo el daño que le hice».

♠Aurora♠


	19. La manzana de la discordia

**Parte IV - La Delgada Línea Entre el Bien y el Mal**   
  
**19\. La Manzana de la Discordia**

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde el accidente en el árbol de manzana. Y gracias a Vanitas, Xion se había recuperado rápidamente, las transfusiones de sangre fueron increíblemente efectivas, como nunca, la pequeña ahora lucia más sana y fuerte, por primera vez sus labios brillaban con un color rojizo y las mejillas, las manos, los pies y todo su cuerpo permanecía cálido por más tiempo. Por desgracia, este efecto no duro más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Mientras, Vanitas seguía igual que siempre, aquello no le había afectado mucho. Su mamá los obligó a ambos a mantener una dieta rica en hierro, vitamina B12 y cobre, y se podía decir que el fuerte organismo del niño no se vio afectado. Sin embargo, la visión que tenia de su hermana y su relación con ella, no volvieron a ser las mismas más nunca. Era hora de empezar a tomar responsabilidades con Xion, la conciencia por fin arribaba en su cabeza, no la dejaría sola, vería que comiera siempre, nada de actividades peligrosas, y no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara para lastimarla. La iba a cuidar, como quien cuida lo más valioso que tiene.

Ya él era suficientemente territorial.

Ya él era excesivamente celoso.

Ya él era innecesariamente posesivo.

Ella fue la manzana de la discordia.

Ella lo corrompió.

Ella jugó con él.

~ * ~

Sentada frente a un rompecabezas de 1.000 piezas, su inquieta mente la perturbaba. Un millón de ideas bombardeaban su cerebro, suposiciones, hipótesis, prejuicios, miedos, metas, sueños, pensamientos dulces y pensamientos tóxicos se mezclaban entre ellos. Posibilidades, existían más de las que le apetecía reconocer. Xion pertenecía a este pequeño porcentaje de los niños, que al ser estimulados en exceso durante su más tierna infancia terminan despertando más temprano que el resto. Ella fue, lo que los adultos suelen llamar «Precoz». Ideas lógicas y de análisis rápido, la mismísima crisis existencial, eran todas, cosas que ya formaban parte de su sistema cerebral.

El paisaje que se creaba frente a ella era el de varias montañas salpicadas de nieve. Era hermoso a simple vista.

Y por más que construyera con orden y rapidez el juego. Sus pensamientos seguían teniendo una sola dirección: Vanitas.

Reproducía en su cabeza el momento en el que resbaló del árbol, resultaba buena base para manipular a su hermano. Desde el accidente, notó como su gemelo se mostraba mucho más atento y considerado, única y exclusivamente con ella, de resto seguía siendo tan grosero y atrevido como de costumbre. Ya no la molestaba mientras jugaban, ya no la llamaba «miedosa» o «cobarde», «gallina» No, ya no, no la ofendía ni moral, ni psicológicamente. No le hacía daño ni mental ni físico.

E incluso más allá.

Últimamente era muy cariñoso, la abrazaba, la besaba a veces en la frente, o en las mejillas, o en la cabeza. Al salir de paseo la tomaba de la mano, y ya no la empujaba cuando trataba de sentarse en sus piernas. Compartía más seguido con ella cualquier cosa que tuviera, y sin lugar a duda le prestaba más atención. Se sentía muy bien ser mimada por él, la hacía sentir especial, porque aparte de que Vanitas no se tomaba esas molestias con ningún otro ser viviente, le podía corresponder y ser amable con su gemelo. Para Xion, esto representaba algo muy grande, si lograba ser más cercana a él. Ya no necesitaría a nadie.

Era muy tímida, ya no necesitaría hacer amigos, ni aprender a defenderse sola, no buscaría nada más, ni amor, ni novio, ni nada que se le pareciera, con su hermano le bastaba. No expandiría su círculo social, no, todo se resumiría a él. Pero si iba a hacer eso, entonces Vanitas tendría que ser suyo. La idea de monopolizarlo era la única valida ante sus ojos. Lo aislaría de todo.

Y empezaría por lo más molesto del mundo...

La vecina.

Olette, parecía estar ligeramente interesada en su hermano.

Era una niña alta y castaña de ojos verdes que se la pasaba jugando con otros dos niños que vivían en el mismo vecindario. Hayner y Pence. Pero de vez en cuando Vanitas iba a socializar con ellos, porque, aunque era bastante rebelde y súper problemático, todavía no se le había ocurrido que pegarles a las demás personas era divertido, por extraño que parezca, eso se lo enseñó Xion.

—¿A dónde... a dónde vas? —le preguntó la pequeña, con una pieza el rompecabezas entre sus dedos.

Él giró, llevaba una pelota azul en las manos.

—Hoy Olette me invitó a jugar frente a su casa, no queda lejos, y ya me dieron permiso, regreso dentro de una hora —dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta.

—¿No te puedes quedar? —insistió desde su puesto.

—No... yo... se lo prometí —respondió con culpa—. Pero te prometo que cuando regrese te traeré algún dulce, ¿no quieres?

—No, yo quiero que te quedes —la voz salía triste y desanimada.

—Pero hace más de una semana que no salgo...

Xion se desplomó sobre su rompecabezas.

—quédate...

—¿Y si vienes conmigo? —propuso él.

—quédate... por favor... —sollozó.

—regresaré más temprano, volveré en... ¿media hora? ¿quince minutos?

—¡No, no quiero! ¡quiero que te quedes! —chilló empezando a llorar—. ¿me estás evitando? ¿te aburre pasar tiempo conmigo, verdad?

Existen personas tan sensibles que puedes utilizar cualquier excusa, para producir llanto, así como hay personas que pueden llorar a gusto, solo con pestañear varias veces, sus ojos se cansaban y segregaban muchas lágrimas. Xion era del segundo tipo de personas.

—No hagas eso, no vayas a llorar —dijo entre enfadado y conmovido—. ¿Por qué las niñas tienen que ser tan lloronas?

Se acercó hasta su gemela y le secó las lágrimas con cuidado. Últimamente, verla llorar era sentir morir un trocito de su corazón, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? «estoy confundido» pensó, restándole importancia.

—Vale, por esta vez está bien Xion —accedió envolviéndola con ambos brazos y besando su frente. Siempre le había gustado ser más alto que ella.

Xion asintió y le estrechó con fuerza.

Pero internamente sabía que era mentira. Que cada vez que el quisiera salir a jugar, le haría una escena hasta convencerlo de que se quedara a acompañarla. Ya encontraría forma de que se acostumbrara a estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

~ * ~

En la escuela hacia un día soleado, era la hora del recreo y Xion observaba a Vanitas pedirle disculpa a Olette. No lo negaría, en los últimos días le resultaba molesto verlo hablar con otras niñas, es decir, ¿qué necesidad había de hacer eso? Además, si ella no hablaba con otros niños, ¿qué derecho tenía él de dirigirle la palabra a sus amiguitas? Esa castaña traía las malas intenciones en toda el aura, y Selphie, Selphie lo contemplaba demasiado para el gusto de Xion. No le agradaba para nada.

Pero las cosas tenían un remedio, ¿no es así?

—Buenos días Xion —musitó Roxas acercándose de pronto.

—Buenos días —respondió ella.

Como si la oportunidad le cayera del cielo.

—Este... La Maestra Yuffie te está buscando, van a empezar las inscripciones de las olimpiadas de matemática y espera que participes —informó. La pequeña pelinegra lo miró con detalle y se dio cuenta de que lucía apurado, se secaba la palma de las manos del pantalón y no hacia contacto visual.

—De acuerdo —comentó con dulzura—. Este año espero que haya más competencia, por lo general no encuentro a nadie que... me de la talla, y así es aburrido.

—Yo voy a participar esta vez —se apresuró a decir el rubio—. Y soy bueno, mucho, de verdad, he estudiado y... y... y... ¡hace calor aquí! ¡adiós!

Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No conseguía resistencia al hablar con ella. Se deshacía en mil pensamientos que lo avergonzaban, todos igual de tontos «es linda» «huele bien» «sus ojos son bonitos» «es bajita» sí, Roxas se odiaba.  
  
—Espera, no te vayas todavía —dijo Xion agarrándolo por un brazo.

Cuando el volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, los dos quedaron sin aliento, él rojo y ella pálida.

«¿Que estoy haciendo?» se preguntó la morena.

«¿Que está haciendo?» se preguntó él.

—Es que... yo... —ahora era Xion la que no sabía que decir—. Yo... yo también tengo calor, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a la biblioteca? allá es más agradable.

Su cara hirviendo. No acostumbraba a hablar tan abiertamente con nadie, mucho menos tocarlos, mucho menos a niños.

—Sí, claro, sí quieres —contestó desconcertado el rubio.

Ella sonrió, y el estado de gravedad de Roxas empeoró a nuevos niveles.

«Vaya... de cerca es muy lindo» esa idea se deslizó con sutileza por la mente de Xion «No, no, ni se te ocurra, recuerda que esto es para poner celoso a Vanitas» se regañó a sí misma.

—Vamos, casi no hay ruido y hace frío...

—¿Frío? Creí que no te gustaba el frío, es que como eres enferma  
  
—No, el frío me encanta, por al contrario, lo que ocurre es que... Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes? —reaccionó la pelinegra—. ¿Como sabes que soy enferma?

—¡Ah bueno...! ¡es...! yo no... no quise decir eso... me refería a que...

—Xion —llegó Vanitas con un aura sobrenatural de arrogancia, que automáticamente hizo que Roxas se redujera, como por inercia—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, estaba hablando con Roxas —explicó, con algo de indiferencia hacia su hermano—. Íbamos a la biblioteca.

Le agarró la mano al niño rubio y pretendió salir del jardín con él.

¿Y ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¿ese atrevimiento? ¿es que se le estaba saliendo de las manos? ¿que pretendía ignorándolo?

—Ah... pues, no vas —soltó su gemelo sin más—. Te vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Como por qué? —se rebeló ella.

—Porque me da la gana —argumentó arrancándosela a Roxas.

—¡Eso duele! —La estaba apretando con bastante fuerza—. ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡vete con Olette o con Selphie!

—No seas tonta...

La cogió por ambas muñecas, en lo que su gemela se empeñaba en hacer más fuerza. La presionó más, y siguió con eso hasta hacerla llorar, no quería herirla, pero ella se lo estaba buscando, le tenía que hacer caso, Xion le debía obedecer.

—Oye suéltala —exigió Roxas.

—¿Y tú que pintas aquí? Vamos, lárgate —le advirtió Vanitas.

—¡La estás lastimando! —exclamó el rubio, metiéndose y tratando de hacer que la soltara.

El pelinegro lo empujó al suelo y volvió a agarrar a su gemela.

—Es mi hermana, yo le puedo hacerle lo que quiera y tú no lo puedes impedir —explicó con marcado cinismo—. Es mía, grávatelo.

—Pero quiere estar conmigo.

Vanitas soltó a Xion. Y se le plantó a Roxas al frente.

—¿Tú quieres problemas? —tanteó volviendo a empujarlo cuando el niño se quiso levantar.

«Se nota que a ti no te han dado una buena paliza»

~ * ~

Durante la pelea de Vanitas y de Roxas, Xion intentó meterse dos o tres veces a separarlos, pero solo consiguió ganarse más de cinco golpes, y ser sancionada por los maestros al igual que los dos niños. Ella no había querido que las cosas llegasen tan lejos, pero si para lograr lo que quería lo necesitaba, entonces lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más. Propiciar una pelea no le era problema.

Al llegar a la casa, la discusión con su gemelo empezó.  
  
—¡No tienes derecho a hablar con Roxas! —rugió Vanitas, aventando la mochila a algún lugar de la sala.

—¡Entonces tú no tienes derecho a hablar con Olette! —protestó la niña.

—¡No es igual! ¡tú eres mía!

—¡Entonces tú también eres mío!

La madre de los dos, la señorita Ava se asomó desde la cocina, con una bandeja de panecillos en las manos. ¿por qué sus hijos discutían? Hacia tanto tiempo que no los oía pelear.

—Niños, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó la preocupada mujer.

—¡NO! —chillaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Cociné esto... ¿quieren uno?

Xion agarró dos panecillos, de los que más crema blanca tenían y uno de ellos se lo pegó a Vanitas por la nariz. Al otro le dio un mordisco.

Ava se quedó pasmada, impactada y horrorizada. Su pequeña y dulce hija nunca hacia cosas de aquel tipo.

—¡Vanitas! ¿¡Que le hiciste a tu hermana!? —Se exasperó su madre.

Él se limpió la crema y también cogió un pastelillo. Fue tras Xion e igual se lo pegó por la nariz. En respuesta, ello lo empujó y subió corriendo por las escaleras.

—¡Pero háganme caso! ¡compórtense! —exclamó la señorita Ava.

Igual le ignoraron.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Vanitas apresurándose a ir tras su gemela.

—¡Déjame, déjame! ¡tú en realidad no me quieres! —chilló dolida—. Eres un mentiroso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la recamara, su hermano llegó por la espalda y la atrapó, ahora la arrastraría a su propio cuarto para dejarle un par de puntos en claro, de forma privada. De un solo golpe, cerró la puerta y la liberó. sobre la cama.

—Te estás portando extraña... ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —fue directo al grano.

—Nada

—Xion...  
  
—No es importante —dijo la niña—. Yo solo quería hablar con Roxas, ¿tan extraño es? ¿tan malo es? El que se está portando raro eres tú.

—Yo no... yo no estoy portándome raro, eres, eres tú la que...

—Te invitó a reflexionarlo —comentó con paciencia—. Yo estaba tranquilamente saludando a Roxas, y tú llegas como salvaje a querer decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer y cinco segundos más tarde te caes a puños con él. Dime, ¿es lógico?

—Yo no necesito lógica, la lógica es para los débiles.

—¡Me refiero a que yo no hice nada! ¡tú siempre hablas con Olette y con Selphie y jamás te lo reprocho! ¡es injusto que ahora me quieras prohibir hablar con Roxas!

Empezó a toser, ella sabía que no tenía que forzar la voz, le dolía la garganta. Dios, pero él la exasperaba tanto.

—¿A qué juegas? ¡Si tú nunca hablas con ningún compañero de clase! —espetó Vanitas.

—¿Y por eso voy a ser una asocial toda la vida?

—¡Pero tampoco te va a dar por socializar de un día a otro!

—¡Solo le estaba dando los buenos días! —explicó ella—. ¡Por algo se empieza! ¿¡No!?

—Me estás haciendo ver como un energúmeno...

—¿Y no lo eres?

«Cierto, ¿no lo soy?»

Al pequeño le dolía la cabeza, estaba confundido entre lo que era, y lo que ello lo quería hacer creer que era. Sabía que la actitud de Xion no era normal, pero la suya tampoco resultaba la mejor. Le era imposible no sentirse mal, ¿acaso exageraba? ¿su rabia hacia el rubio era injustificada? ¿no tenía que haberlo golpeado? No, sí, claro que lo tenía que golpear, pero, ¿por qué? ¿cuál era la verdadera razón?

—No tengo tiempo para esto Xion —decidió repentinamente—. Pero hasta que esté seguro de que es lo que te conviene no te quiero ver cerca de nadie. ¿entendido? No hablas con Roxas, ni con ningún otro niño del salón, si quieres socializar, trata de hablar con, no sé, con alguna niña.

—No es justo...

La pequeña pelinegra se bajó de la cama de su hermano y salió con calma del lugar. Pensando que los juegos mentales apenas estaban por empezar, la cosa no se quedaría ahí, ya encontraría forma de llevar aquello más lejos.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo consiguió lo que quería, que su hermano se volviera tan posesivo y celoso que acabara por destrozarle cualquier intento de integrarse a la sociedad tal y como se le conoce. Entre llanto y manipulación lo hizo olvidarse de los buenos modos.

Vanitas no era malo, solo era desobediente y algo rebelde. Pero esa fue la raíz de la que se aferró Xion para transformarlo en un chico sumamente volátil y agresivo. Lastimosamente, con la llegada de la adolescencia, en algún punto de la historia que ella no es capaz de recordar, todo se volvió en su contra y su gemelo pasó a tener total monopolio sobre su vida, su conducta, y su forma de relacionarse. Se convirtió en la víctima de su propio juego, y de tanto encerrarse en la relación con Vanitas, le fue imposible escapar de ella.

Todo era mentira...

«ella es la marioneta de su gemelo»

«no tiene personalidad propia, solo se deja por él»

«su hermano es un patán»

Nunca fue así.

«Si puedo lograr que se enamore de mí, él va a ser mío»

«Y si no me enamoro de él, jamás seré suya»

Ese fue quizás, la idea más retorcida que se le ocurrió nunca, y vaya que hizo un buen trabajo jugando con los sentimientos de su hermano... algo tan delicado como el incesto, no le importó y le pasó por encima, se instaló en su mente y en su corazón de la manera más concreta que pudo. Logró despertar, algo que no debió, en Vanitas.

Mala suerte que se le saliera de las manos y de enamoramiento cayera en obsesión.  


♠Aurora♠


	20. Las niñas también son piratas

**Parte IV - La Delgada Línea Entre el Bien y el Mal**

**20\. Las Niñas También son Piratas.**

Era un día de lluvia en el colegio, y Aqua estaba contenta por ello, iba andando por los charcos de agua del jardín, con una ramita entre las manos. La cual usaba para jugar a que funcionaba como un detector de metales y ella estaba en busca del «gran tesoro oculto de las mil tormentas». Iba vestida con un impermeable azul fosforescente que tenía por todas partes dibujitos de osos, y con unas botas azules también a prueba de agua.

Debía ser honesta, se aburría ahí sin Zack, y Terra tampoco se molestó en ir a clases, por lo que ese día estuvo dando vueltas sola.

—¡Capitana Aqua, la tropa de supervisión acaba de encontrar una roca extraña cerca de aquella laguna! —se dijo a sí misma, fingiendo ser otra persona.

Luego observó al pequeño parque lleno de columpios y barras donde treparse, cerca del que había un gran y majestuoso charco.

—¡No! ¿¡De verdad!? ¡podría ser oro! ¡hay que revisar! ¡seré millonaria! —contestó ahora como la mismísima capitana.

A lo lejos Riku y Roxas la observaban dar saltos y gritos por todos lados. Correr de un lado a otro, y utilizar su palo como espada y detector de metales al mismo tiempo. Al parecer ella era pirata a cargo de toda una tripulación.

—Ahora sí se ha vuelto loca —dijo el rubio—. ¿Qué hace jugando sola?  
  
—Hay que entenderla, hoy sus mejores amigos no vinieron a clases —respondió el albino apaciblemente—. ¿Le hacemos compañía?

«¡UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE TIENE RODEADO EL PANORAMA! ¡HAY QUE ATACARLO!» Rugió la niña, blandiendo su rama, desde lo más alto del tobogán, a punto de comprobar la profundidad del enorme charco.

—Yo no sé tú —comentó Riku con una sonrisa—. Pero para mí se ve divertido derrotar monstruos gigantes.

—¿Con ramas?

—Con lo que sea...

—Entonces me funciona a mí también —agarró su mochila y sacó de ella un paraguas negro.

En eso, Ventus pasó corriendo delante de ellos con la camisa al revés, todos los botones los llevaba en la espalda, «¿¡qué diablos!?» pensó el albino. Hasta que Vanitas apareció haciéndole una persecución al niño y comprendió que otra vez estaba molestándolo, pero ¿por qué tanto odio hacia el hermano de Naminé? Miro a la rubia y esta se encontraba divinamente sentada leyendo una revista que decía en la portada “¿Qué hacer cuando tú amor platónico no sabe que existes?». Después, al dirigir su mirada a Xion quien tenía un pequeño ramo de flores lilas en las manos, percató que estaba avergonzada y por alguna razón sonreía distraídamente.

—Roxas... dime... ¿tú que ves en la escena?

—¿Una princesa, un trozo de hielo, una víctima de violencia, y un imbécil con problemas mentales? —Vanitas levantaba una silla.

—Roxas...

—Vale, escuche que Naminé le dijo a Ventus hace unos días, que si iba a ser tan cobarde, entonces se buscara algún bicho igual de anormal que él —explicó—. Y no sé, dijo también algo como «socializa con gente que no socialice» no sé, no sé.

—Ya, que se busque amigos tímidos... e intentó hablar con Xion

—No es de las mejores ideas que ha tenido —comentó el más bajito.

—¿Tienes moral para decirlo? —se impresionó Riku,

—¡No es igual! ¡a mí me gusta Xion! ¡a Ventus no!

—¿Como estás tan seguro?   
  
—Porque a él gustan las niñas como Aqua —razonó Roxas—. Casi lleva un cartel en la cabeza, se le nota mucho, es tan evidente...

—¿Así como tú con Xion?

—Sí, así como yo con... ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

—¡XION A ROXAS LE GUSTA TU CABELLO! —Gritó su amigo. Roxas se abalanzó sobre Riku y ambos cayeron al suelo.

La pequeña, se agarró un mechón de cabello y lo quedó observando por un instante. Era bueno que a alguien le agradara, porque sinceramente a ella le hubiese gustado tenerlo más largo, pero su madre insistía siempre en cortarlo. Un momento, ¿qué hacía pensando en eso? No, es más, ¿qué hacía antes de escucharlo? ¿a quién era que le gustaba su peinado?

—¡No hagas eso! ¡o voy a gritar que...!

—¿Naminé me gusta? adelante... grítalo, respíralo, suéñalo, vívelo, publícalo en la cartelera del colegió —se burló Riku—. Veamos qué tan creíble suena, aquí los idiotas piensan que me gusta la novia tuya.

—¡¿Mi que...?! —exclamó—. ¿Kairi?

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? —llegó ella con sus aires sobrenaturales de superioridad. Enseguida a Roxas se le erizó la piel, los zapatos rosas, las medias rosa, el bolso rosa, las libretas rosas, el aura rosa... la habían invocado.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma... —dijo el albino.

—Roxas, ¿qué haces ahí encima de Riku?

—Me acaba de confesar amor eterno, ¿no se nota? —contestó con sarcasmo Riku.

—Me caí —se excusó el rubio—. ¿Qué quieres Kairi? Hoy no tengo dinero.

—¿Yo he dicho algo de dinero? no, no es eso príncipe, necesito otra cosa

—Tampoco tengo la tarea de matemática...

—¡Cielos, Roxas, me haces sonar como una interesada!

El niño se levantó del suelo y ayudó al peliblanco a ponerse en pie también.

—Estamos ocupados —replicó—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—tengo... una pequeña propuesta que hacerte —informó tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella—. Y tengo que hablarlo en privado.

—Espera, Riku ¿tú iras con Aqua? —preguntó él.

—Sí, no te preocupes

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Kairi se llevó a su amigo. Riku soltó un suspiro, cogió la sombrilla de Roxas y se dirigió hacia donde la niña de cabello azul jugaba a ser la capitana más temeraria de los 7 mares. A los ojos de Aqua una gran y monstruosa tormenta se aproximaba por el norte. El viento soplaba y empujaba su barco (toda la zona de columpio) por las violentas olas del océano atlántico, ¡necesitaba recuperar lo que le fue robado! ¡La hermosa perla dorada!

Su enemigo “El tiburón blanco” se acercaba y daba vueltas cerca de los remolinos hacia los que se dirigía ella, ese animal era una feroz bestia, cruel, despiadada, mortífera, sin corazón, solo con una insaciable sed de sangre corriendo por su ser.

Aqua se alisto y le apunto con un arpón (la ramita)

Él se seguía acercando cada vez más.

Las grandes mandíbulas del tiburón se abrieron, amenazadoramente y el mar tembló.

—¿Puedo jugar contigo? —preguntó Riku.

—¡¡¡El tiburón blanco se ha rebelado en contra de su propia naturaleza!!! ¡¡¡Y se ha reivindicado como nuevo rey del océano atlántico!!! —bramó la niña extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

Riku colocó el paraguas sobre la cabeza de Aqua, y enseguida las gotas de lluvia lo mojaron a él levemente.

—¿Y entonces tú eres la reina del océano pacifico? —preguntó el albino.

—No, solo soy la capitana de esta tripulación —contestó con una amable sonrisa—. No soy la reina, a mi... me hubiera gustado que Naminé fuese la reina, pero no quiso jugar conmigo...

«creo que no le agrado» pensaba la niña.

—Tranquila, ya debe tener sus razones —dijo Riku.

—Sí, sí, eso digo yo.

—¿Entonces? ¿puedo unirme a tu tripulación?

—¡Por supuesto! —chilló ella abrazándole—. ¡Me agrada la compañía!

Él, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risa. La gente alegre y espontánea era agradable, ¿y quién más alegre, agradable, espontánea y positiva que Aqua? Al separarse de ella, pudo ver que estaba ruborizada, pero... ¿por qué?

Volteó a ver si había alguien por detrás.

Ventus estaba a lo lejos, con su abrigo verde roto. Siempre lo llevaba puesto cuando hacía frío, pero seguramente Vanitas tuviese un par de cosas que decir al respecto.

—¿No estudia artes marciales? —cuestionó Riku, enfadado—. ¿Por qué no se le enfrenta a Vanitas de una vez por toda?

—Oh, este... ambos son cinturón verde, Terra también lo es, lo que ocurre es que Vanitas es un alumno destacado —explicó ella con dudas.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo... pues, también lo soy, no es por presumir, pero estoy por encima de Vanitas, y planeo darle una paliza este domingo en el campeonato anual, voy invicta desde primer grado —dijo orgullosa—. Ahora que estoy en quinto grado, quisiera destacar más.

—Le escuché decir a Ventus que quería participar este año también, los iré a ver, ¿crees que él llegue a algún lado?

Aqua clavó su mirada en la punta de sus botas.

«No puede ser, él va participar este año... y eso que jamás ha animado a hacerlo, va a... a...»

—¿Aqua? —repitió Riku.

—Ah, sí, sí, de seguro si pone todo su empeño logra llegar a alguno de los primeros puestos —comentó por inercia.

El niño abrió ligeramente los ojos, era obvio que le estaban mintiendo.

—¿Y Vanitas? —prosiguió.

En los ojos de la niña, brilló la determinación que llevaba por dentro.

—¡Yo me voy a encargar de que Vanitas fracase en su intento por ganar cualquier medalla! —exclamó—. Él... ¡él! ufff, es un patán, lo odio, es decir, no me entra en la cabeza que sea tan antipático, ¡anda por ahí fastidiando a todo el mundo!

Sí, el peliblanco no iba a decir que no le odiaba a Vanitas, pero su madurez no le permitía hablar tan mal de él.

—Vale, a veces pareciera que te gustara, o algo así...

—¡Yo no...!

—Ya sé que no —se apresuró a decir Riku—, solo digo que no tendrías que odiarle tanto, es decir, ¿acaso se mete contigo?

—¡Se mete con Ventus!

—¿Y Ventus es algo tuyo?

«Vale, es el niño que me gusta»

—Es... es... bueno, no es nada mío, pero un día podríamos ser amigos —«Novios» susurró su mente—. Eso, sí, amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿enserio? —sonrió con ternura el pequeño albino—. ¿amigos con “M” de “Mentira”? ¿o quizás con “N” de No...?

—¡Novela! ¡“N” de Novela!

—¿Novela de amor?

Los delgados y arrogantes labios rosa de la niña se movieron en gesto de desagrado.

—Esas son patrañas, a mí me gustan las policiacas —contestó ella.

—A mi me gustan todas, no me importa la verdad.

—Lo que sea, siempre y cuando tenga un final feliz —comentó Aqua.

—Coincidimos en ese punto.

Sin siquiera esperarlo una brillante idea irrumpió ruidosamente en la cabeza de la linda niña con cabello azul. Si la vida era una historia y ella era la protagonista de su vida, ¿por qué no meterse en la historia de otra persona y manipular a gusto y gana su final feliz? ¡con mayor razón si ese “Coprotagonista” por llamarle de algún modo, también desenvolvía un papel importante en la vida de Aqua!

«¿Y si yo pudiera darle un final feliz a la historia de Ventus?» una sonrisa se pintó en su boca, mientras la emoción crecía dentro de su pecho y la alegría se expandía irremediablemente por cada partícula de su cuerpo al imaginarlo. «Le ayudare a ganar la copa del torneo de artes marciales» apretó los puños con fuerza, sabía que estaba mal, que quebraría más de 10 reglas con tan solo intentarlo, pero ¿qué podía perder? ¡haría feliz a Ventus! ¿qué cosa podría ser mejor que verlo sonreír? Y obvio, las niñas normales sueñan con que el niño que les guste las trate bien, las cuide y les haga regalos, que sean caballerosos, ¡¿pero porque no podía ser ella la que tratase así al rubio?! ¡¿qué de malo había?! Despertaba en su corazón un irremediable sentido de protección y pertenencia.

De la manera más dulce e inocente posible, Aqua no quería ser la princesa, quería por primera vez ser el príncipe, velar por la seguridad de su amado y asegurarse que siempre estuviera contento.

«Seré un príncipe»

«¿O quizás un hada madrina?»

«¡No! ¡ya sé!»

«¡Seré un Ángel Guardián!»

♠Aurora♠


	21. Pequeños y tontos inconvenientes

**Parte V - Los Matices del Color Rosa**   
  
**21\. Pequeños y tontos inconvenientes**

La clase de matemáticas no era la favorita de Aqua, tanto número y tanta formula le resultaba tediosa, así que se valía de los colores para aprenderse los pasos de las ecuaciones, y de los brillantes resaltadores para memorizar las cifras que más le costaban. Hay que decir que era lista al saber lidiar con sus debilidades para que no le afectaran.

Pero ese no era el punto, ocurría que la pequeña estaba ahí en la aburrida y molesta asignatura, pensando en alguna forma de resolver las potencias, cuando de pronto se sintió incomoda, como si alguien la estuviese observando. Con lentitud volteó para ver a todos los que se sentaban tras ella, pero luego de unos segundos de no encontrar a nadie pensó que se lo había imaginado y siguió haciendo la tarea. Ah, pero apenas y cogió el lápiz ahí estaba la incomodidad otra vez. Volvió a ver detrás de sí misma y esta ocasión permaneció allí con seriedad. Mas, sin quererlo, se quedó contemplando a Ventus por algunos instantes, hasta que el niño alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. Rápidamente Aqua le dio la espalda y se centró en su cuaderno, podía sentir sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

«Ay no, ahora va a pensar que yo lo estaba viendo a él, y él no era el que me estaba viendo a mí, estoy segura»

Con timidez, la linda peliazul giró una vez más, y en esta oportunidad pilló a Ventus mirándola con fijeza. Inmediatamente, los dos niños apartaron la mirada y rompieron el contacto visual. Ahora ambos tenían toda la cara roja. Sin embargo, cada tanto se veían de reojo. «Vaya tonta que parezco» pensaba Aqua, «¿por qué me pongo así» se reprochaba Ven.

—Disculpe señorita Aqua, pero si va a estar haciéndole ojitos a su amigo Ventus, preferiría que saliera del aula —La regañó el profesor Lauriam.

Por todos lados se escucharon las carcajadas de sus compañeros de clases.

—Yo no... yo no... no... —balbuceó la niña en lo que el hombre le dedicó una severa mirada—. Sí señor... —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Los demás se volvieron a reír.

—Ahhh, así que es muy gracioso ¿verdad? —Se enojó Lauriam—. ¡Doble tarea de radicación para todos!

Una vez el maestro la dejó en paz y regresó al escritorio a corregir los cuadernos de quienes ya habían terminado el ejercicio de matemática. La niña trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea, que ya casi acababa. No obstante, fue interrumpida en esta ocasión por un avioncito de papel que aterrizó sobre su mesa. La pequeña miró hacia todos lados a ver quién se lo había lanzado, pero al no encontrar señales de vida, lo desdobló de una vez. En un principio a Aqua le pareció bonito detalle que le enviaran una notita, luego leyó en el extremo de una de las alas “Vanitas” y se le pasó el encanto.

«Te voy a hacer a hacer caer en el campeonato, este domingo vas a perder, mocosa» decía el papel.

Aqua se llenó de coraje y cogió un marcador rojo, otra hoja en blanco, y se dispuso a responder a la amenaza.  
  
«Te voy a partir las piernas pedazo de basura, vas a averiguar lo que te conviene» Escribió con letras gigantes, para después doblar el mensaje y crear otro avioncito de papel.

Hábilmente lo tiró en dirección a Vanitas, y ahí iba flotando hacia el niño un lindo intento de origami, con una amenaza en su interior.

Aqua estaba contenta, hasta que el avión aterrizó en la mesa de Ventus y lo que es peor, el profesor Lauriam se lo arrebató de las manos al niño rubio, que estaba nervioso por creer que ella le había enviado una nota.

—Señorita Aqua, lamento interrumpir su triángulo amoroso, pero estamos en mitad de un ejercicio de matemática —La regañó el hombre de cabello rosa, en lo que desdoblaba el mensaje—. Y amenazar tan violentamente a sus compañeros de clases está terminantemente prohibido, ¿tiene usted alguna clase de problemas con Vanitas?

La niña se cruzó de brazos y apartó con rabia la mirada. Era tan injusto que estuviesen sancionando a ella, si él era quien había lanzado el primer golpe. Siempre era él quien se buscaba tener discusiones.

Inesperadamente, Ventus levantó la mano.

—Maestro, yo vi que Vanitas le envió primero un papel a Aqua —dijo en voz baja—. Él... suele provocarla, ella no busca problemas.

—A mí no me consta —contestó con desdén—. Le pido que por favor venga conmigo señorita Cox, ya que tanto le gustan las notas, se ha ganado una en su cuaderno.

—¡Yo tengo aquí la amenaza que me envió primero el tonto de Vanitas! —Se defendió inmediatamente Aqua.

—Por favor absténgase de llamar tontos a sus compañeros de clases —censuró el profesor—. Pueden serlo, pero usted no tiene porqué recordárselos.

—Sí señor.

—Pero bueno, en ese caso, necesito que usted también venga a recibir un castigo Vanitas Russell, esta es la tercera vez en el día que le llamó la atención —prosiguió él—. Su madre no estará muy complacida de saber que se sigue portando mal.

Aqua miró al niño de cabello negro y le sacó la lengua. Este únicamente bufó. Siempre terminaban castigados juntos.

~ * ~ 

La operación súper importante «Ventus como campeón de la copa de Karate» estaba por empezar, Aqua estaba muy decidida a hacer que su niño ganara el primer lugar. Y para ello había elaborado una detallada, sofisticada y buena estrategia que era infalible.

Paso uno: deshacerse de la competencia más fuerte.

Y eso la incluía también a ella.

Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar también a Vanitas de la plataforma. Así que iría directamente hacia el “paso dos” lograr que Vanitas se, literalmente, partiera una pierna en combate con ella. Solo debía esperar a la primera provocación que el le hiciera y lanzarse a buscar pelea. Lo demás era fácil. Tal vez, hasta una lesión no tan severa le serviría de algo, después de todo, el torneo seria dentro de tres días.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Zack al verla distraída, contemplando al vacío, con el balón en las manos.

—En Vanitas...

—¿¡Que!?

—Y una forma de dejarlo invalido...

—Ah, ya, jaja, me había asustado y todo —se alivió su amigo.

—Oye, Zack, ¿vas a participar en el...?

—No —la interrumpió él—. No puedo, mis padres irán de viaje otra vez y tendré que faltar. Lo siento, espero y tengas suerte, de cualquier modo, todos saben que esa copa de primer lugar tiene tú nombre y apellido, ¿a que sí?

La niña sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla a Zack.

Él se sorprendió y retrocedió por reflejo.

—Vale, ¿y eso por qué ha sido?

—Por ser mi mejor amigo, y pensar así de mi... gracias, pero te voy a contar algo, este año yo no voy a participar tampoco —susurró la pequeña peliazul.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —se alarmó—. Aqua, estás actuando extraño, ¿qué ocurre contigo? Estás distraída, de pronto me das un beso, dices que no vas a ir al torneo, me estás empezando a preocupar.

Una amable risita escapó de los labios de su amiga. Era mala señal, le pediría ayuda para algo, ya empezaba a oler a interés.

—Ah no, no, no —se plantó Zack—. No me salgas con tus propuestas indecentes a esta hora Aqua.

—Pero si ni he dicho nada...

La cara de él ardió.

—N-No creas que no te conozco, ya me vas a salir con una de tus brillantes ideas —contestó molesto.

Ella lo abrazó y empezó a reír, como él no iba a participar tampoco, le podía contar lo que iba a hacer, incluso la podría ayudar con algunas cosas, ¡ya tenía un cómplice! Zack era el mejor amigo más perfecto del mundo. Además, ya el niño sabio lo enamorada que se encontraba de Ventus, de seguro comprendería sus razones. Lo arrastró hasta un lugar apartado y empezó a explicar paso por paso lo que pretendía hacer, hasta se le había ocurrido escribirle una cartita al rubio felicitándolo por ganar en el torneo, y eso podría ser el inicio de una bonita amistad, luego se convertirían en mejores amigos del mundo, más grandes serian novios, tal vez de adultos se casarían y tuvieran una hija. Sí, ya estaba decidido, se llamaría Fleugel.

—Yo sabía que nos gustaba Ventus —Zack siempre decía que como a Aqua le gustaba Ven, entonces a él también le gustaba, y así a ambos les gustaba—. Pero no sabía que estábamos tan enamorados de ese niño.

—¿No es él lo más lindo del mundo?  
  
—¿No es un sueño? —dijo burlándose.

—¡Hecho realidad! —chilló la pequeña, abrazando a su amigo y sintiéndose contenta de que la comprendiera—. ¿Entonces? ¿me ayudarás?

—Cuenta conmigo —contestó feliz—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Ves a Vanitas por allá? —preguntó con malicia, rodeando el cuello de Zack con su brazo y señalando al objetivo a la distancia. Él asintió—. Quiero que vayas a buscarle problemas, provócalo hasta que se entren a puños y ahí intervengo yo, me dará una excusa para pelear con él, ¿entendido?

—¿Y luego? ¿busco a los profesores?

—No, desaparécete de la escena del crimen —ordenó—. No quiero que te involucres tanto, porque ya me ayudarás con otra cosa.

—Vale, si tú lo dices —respondió convencido—. Allá voy, deséame suerte.

Y así, el niño de cabello oscuro se acercó a Vanitas, quien andaba recogiendo algunos lápices de colores del suelo, a Xion se le había caído de la cartuchera y de distraída no se había fijado, la niña estaba también buscando el violeta, que no lo encontraba por ningún lado y era su favorito.

—Hola Vanitas, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No, lárgate.

El niño de cabello negro se inclinó a agarrar el color azul, pero Zack lo pisó con fuerza, con tal de que no lo pudiese levantar.

Vanitas simplemente lo empujó y cogió el color para luego seguir buscando el resto. Tenía 46 jodidos colores por encontrar, y ver que todos estuvieran completos, de lo contrario, Xion iba a llorar, ¿dónde demonios estaría el violeta?

—Ah, eso ha dolido —se quejó Zack al ponerse en pie—. Bueno, no quería llegar a esto, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan.

Se quedó viendo a la gemela del diablo, y se sintió extraño al pensar lo que haría.

—Xion...

—¿Eh? —la pequeña giró hacia él.

—Eres fea.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no se cura —dijo poniéndose de rodillas, para buscar entre las hojas y el césped su preciado violeta.

Esto de hacerla llorar no estaba resultando tan fácil como esperaba.

—También eres tonta.

—Mi hermano lo dice muy seguido... tal vez es cierto... —No, su color no estaba cerca del árbol tampoco.

—Me caes mal...

—lo lamento, supongo que no puedo hacer nada por ello —contestó con calma—. Igual a mí, tu sí me agradas, eres bueno con Aqua y con tus amigos.

Zack la miró con desconcierto, ¿qué podía hacer para que llorase? No podía ofenderla peor porque le daba lastima caer tan bajo, y tampoco era opción golpearla, a las niñas no se les golpeaba, pero entonces, ¿qué hacer? Con molestia se levantó del suelo y al mirar hacia abajo se topó con el color morado de Xion, después de todo, él había caído sobre su lápiz. Se inclinó a recogerlo y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarla para devolvérselo, se le ocurrió.

—¡Eh Vanitas!

Con un ágil movimiento, lo partió a la mitad y lo dejó caer otra vez.

—¡Mi lápiz! ¡era mi color favorito Zack! —chilló Xion, con la voz rota—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿es que tan mal te caigo? yo... yo...

Los ojos de la niña se cristalizaron y las lágrimas se resbalaron rápidamente por sus mejillas, mientras ella trataba de detenerlas con ayuda de sus muñecas, pero por más que se limpiase ya era muy tarde, el llanto estaba ahí. Inmediatamente Vanitas se alarmó y fue a tratar de consolarla.

—Espera, espera, no llores Xion, ¡te compraré uno nuevo! —dijo su gemelo, tratando de calmarla y secando sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares—. No estés así, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, ¿ves?

—No, no, no tienes por qué comprarme nada, yo no quiero un color nuevo, ¡quiero mi color violeta! —pataleó.

La niña se soltó de su hermano y se fue enfadada y triste del jardín. Probablemente Van la hubiera seguido en cualquier otro escenario, pero tenía dos asuntos que resolver con Zack y no iba a dejarle pasar aquello.

—¡Vas a ver como no la cuentas! ¿a ti que te pasa? —tanteó empujándolo otra vez, logrando mandarlo al suelo y trepándose sobre él con tal de inmovilizarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó un puño en la mandíbula y lo cogió de la camisa—. Vas a quedar más roto que ese lápiz, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡te voy a matar!

«¿dónde diablos está Aqua cuando la necesito?» pensó enojado. Si no llegaba pronto le caería una paliza que no le correspondía, bueno, quizás sí la mereciera, pero en su defensa, jamás haría llorar a Xion a propósito. Las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

—¡Suelta a mi mejor amigo! —Exclamó la niña haciendo su entrada.

Vanitas abrió las manos y Zack cayó pesadamente en el césped, se llevó un buen cardenal en la espalda.

—¿A ti quien te llamó? —exigió apretando los puños—. ¡Demonios Aqua, estás en todos lados! ¡ya deja de fastidiar! ¡esto no es problema tuyo!

—¡Es problema mío, porque es mi mejor amigo!

—Es lo mismo cuando golpeo a Ventus y a él ni le hablas —refutó el pelinegro.

—¡NO ES IGUAL! ¡VENTUS ES UN ÁNGEL! —estalló ella—. ¡No merece que lo trates así! ¡él no se mete con nadie!

—¿Sí te estas escuchando? Ve a declararle amor eterno y déjame a mí en paz resolviendo mis problemas, este asunto es entre Zack y yo.

De pronto, para darle buenas razones a Aqua de meterse en la pelea, Zack le propinó a Vanitas un puñetazo por las costillas y se lo sacó de encima, tratando ahora de golpearlo directamente en el rostro. Sin embargo, rápidamente su oponente le cogió las manos y comenzó a forcejear con él, con tal de hacerlo hacia atrás. Ahora con más comodidad, la niña se pudo acercar a tratar de separarlos, recibiendo por accidente —Tal como se lo esperaba—. Un golpe de parte del niño de ojos ámbar, justo en el estómago. Con eso era suficiente para estar involucrada en la pelea formalmente.

Se colocó tras Vanitas y lo abrazó por la espalda. Luego de eso, fue muy fácil arrancarlo del agarre que traía con Zack. Y sin medir consecuencias, Aqua lo lanzó tan lejos como su fuerza se lo permitió, esperando no haberlo dejado inconsciente o fuera de combate, puesto que todavía necesitaba que el niño también la hiriera de gravedad a ella. Con el alma, su contrincante se incorporó y aun tambaleándose conseguía estar de pie después de todo. Miró a la niña de cabello azul con ira y empezando a controlar más sus pasos, se acercó a ella con decisión, mucha paciencia le había tenido, ya era hora de que aprendiera a respetarlo. Vanitas se atrevió a lanzarle con certeza el primer golpe, que fue esquivado ágilmente por su enemiga, sonrió, tampoco esperaba que fuera demasiado fácil lastimarla. Optó por desplegar sobre ella una secuencia de golpes, que uno a uno iban siendo evadidos o bloqueados directamente, hasta que se hartó de estar bailando tanto y decidió darle una patada alta, dirigida a la cabeza.

Aqua le cogió la pierna en el aire y con un brusco movimiento se la torció. Vanitas dio tal grito de dolor, que por un momento la pequeña pensó en disculparse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y le soltó.

Los profesores ya estaban en camino y el tiempo se había agotado.

♠Aurora♠


	22. Las bestias no lloran

**Parte V - Los Matices del Color Rosa**

**22\. Las Bestias No Lloran**

—Vaya, no sé si reírme o llorar, repíteme otra vez ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Aqua cruzó ambos brazos, rendirle cuentas a su mejor amigo no le apetecía, pero ella sabía que se lo debía, porque después de todo la había ayudado hasta el final.

—Vanitas no participó porque estaba en el hospital, tú no participaste porque estabas de viaje, Terra tampoco estuvo presente, yo acabe por decir que estaba enferma para faltar —explicaba con supuesta calma—. Un día antes del torneo comí una olla entera de frijoles y me tomé un litro de leche y a la mañana siguiente eso fue una indigestión segura. Así no podía competir.

—Aqua, eres una bestia, ¿cómo comes tanto? —la regañó Zack

Ella ignoró su comentario, no era la primera vez que lo oía.

—En fin, los campeones, es decir, los más rudos estábamos fuera de combate para el día del torneo —decía—. ¡¿Y tú sabes qué pasó con Ventus?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hizo ese niño?!

—¿Perdió en la primera ronda contra Kairi?

—¡PERDIÓ EN LA PRIMERA RONDA CONTRA KAIRI! —rugió Aqua enfurecida.

Cogió la mesa desde abajo y la volcó con toda su fuerza, estaba harta de fracasar en todo. Justo cuando sentía que podía hacer algo lindo por Ventus, viene el destino y hace que sus planes fracasen, porque aquello no podía tener otro nombre sino ese «Fracaso».

—¡Le partí la madre a Vanitas, para nada!

—Es gracioso, precisamente, porque Kairi ni siquiera estaba participando ¿Qué fue lo que la llevo a pelear con él? —preguntó el niño.

—¿¡Yo que sé!? ¿Las hormonas?

—Calma, calma, te estás alterando más de lo necesario —le consoló Zack levantándose de su asiento y colocándole sus manos en los hombros—. Vamos, yo sé que se te puede ocurrir otra cosa para acercarte a él.

Aqua lo pensó detenidamente. Todo para nada. Se ensució las manos para que Ven tuviera esa copa de Karate, aunque fuese por un año, y ni siquiera sus mejores intentos dieron frutos. Se había portado mal y lo sabía. Buscando pelea con Vanitas, persuadiendo —con terrorismo— a Terra para que no participara. Faltando ella misma a la competencia. Se sentía estúpida, ¿qué clase de príncipe era? Uno inútil de seguro.

«En vano» pensó conmovida.

Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de brillantes lágrimas. Algo en ella se rompía.

—¡Aqua, estás llorando! —exclamó Zack asustado. Verla así no era natural—. ¿Tú lloras? ¡no lo hagas! Es una falta contigo misma; ni las heridas más graves te arrancan el llanto, ni los problemas en tu casa pueden aplastar tu alegría jamás, y todavía no se levanta la primera tormenta que pueda arrebatarte la valentía... ¿aún así te atreves a llorar? ¿por un niño?

Los sollozos brotaban cada vez con más fuerza de sus labios, hacia ese extraño y ahogado sonidito al aspirar aire y luego al expulsarlo. Zack estaba desconcertado, lloraba como todas las otras niñas del salón. La cara roja, la voz rota, las lágrimas incontrolables, no existía diferencia alguna. Sin entender cómo, lo invadieron al instante unas enormes ganas de protegerla, y no es que fuera malo, sólo resultaba desconcertante querer cuidar de alguien que a tus ojos siempre ha lucido fuerte y autosuficiente. Aun así, se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo.

—Las niñas lindas no lloran —dijo él.

—¡Me importa poco! —resopló ella.

—Las damas no lloran —insistió.

—¡No pretendo ser una de esas!

—Las princesas no lloran.

—Ni que fueran de piedra...

Zack no se dio por vencido.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? Vamos, seguro puedes inventarte otra cosa para acercarte a Ventus.

—Nooo —chilló y continuó llorando—. No quiero nada, nada, nada, ¡no quiero hacer nada!

«No quiero nada» era una frase peligrosa, dejaba saber que sí quería algo, ¿pero que era? ¿que se supone que le dices a una chica cuando está llorando?

—Cálmate Aqua...

Automáticamente la nena comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¡No, no, no me hagas pasar por esto...! —exclamó desesperado por tratar de detener su llanto. Era incomodo verla así—. ¿Y si te compro un helado? ¿una galleta? ¿te hago la tarea? ¿te doy dinero? ¿te cargo? ¿algo? ¿lo que sea...?

«Pero por favor, no llores, es tan angustiante»

Cuando vez destrozada a la persona más valiente, fuerte y determinada que conoces, te das cuenta de dos cosas; de que todo es posible, y entonces al momento te haces consciente de tu propia fragilidad. Es ahí cuando ves a alguien llorando y empiezas a llorar tú también.

  
(...)

—Oye... ¿Por qué llora la mocosa? —preguntó Vanitas a Riku.

El albino le regaló una mirada de apatía y procedió a responder:

—Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo, imbécil? ¿acaso tengo cara de noticiero o algo así? —Acto seguido, levantarse de la mesa y regresar solo al aula de clases.

El niño de cabello negro se quedó ahí procesando la escena de Aqua y Zack abrazados y llorando como magdalenas, estaba demasiado impresionado para prestar atención a las ofensas de su compañero de clases. «He visto a esa tonta con raspones a sangre viva, con heridas profundas de esas que necesitan puntos, con moretones por todo el cuerpo y demás, y ha sido incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima» No era algo que se viera todos los días «Ella es una bestia, las bestias no lloran, no comprendo» se repetía a sí mismo.

—Xion, ¿por qué llora Aqua? —preguntó esta vez a su gemela.

—Si está llorando, será algo relacionado con Ventus —contestó la morena mientras comía un postre de moras—. Parece lo más lógico, pero no deberíamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, las niñas son complicadas, podría haber varios motivos por los cuales...

—Así que llora por Ventus, ¡Ya veo!

—Rayos, gracias por escucharme Vanitas... —dijo Xion dolida.

—¿Por escuchar el qué? —repitió su hermano.

Ella lo miró con enojo.

—...

—...

—Nada Vanitas, nada, que eres tan inteligente que la NASA te necesita ahora mismo en sus bases militares —contestó irritada—. ¿Sabes? No porque sea tímida y amable puedes ignorarme cuando te viene en gana.

—Sí, yo me imagino —comentó él con sarcasmo—. Hoy la luna está como afectando a las chicas; ella llorando a todo pulmón, tú queriendo alzarme la voz, ¿qué sigue? ¿Kairi profesando paz? ¿Naminé diciendo malas palabras?

—¿Tú siendo menos insensible? —refunfuñó la niña.

—Yo no soy chica Xion.

—Ah... Verdad...

—¡Y ahora que lo dices, creo que iré a molestar a Aqua un rato, aprovechando su estado emocional!

La sosegada pequeña se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su gemelo alejarse hacia la triste Aqua.

—¿Para qué hablo si nadie me escucha? —se dijo a sí misma.

  
(...)

—La llorona te tendría envidia si te viera así —soltó parándose en frente de Aqua—, ¿necesitas una curita?

La niña, quien estaba empezando a calmarse, volvió a estallar en llanto sin tener idea de qué contestarle a su cretino acompañante. Zack no estaba ahí, había ido por agua y aun no volvía, lo cual la hacía sentirse bastante sola.

—Nada más mira eso, la gran Aqua llorando, dime, ¿por qué lloras, bestia?

Ella no respondió, siguió chillando, sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

—¿No piensas contestarme? —se enojó, la tomó de un brazo lastimándola y la zarandeó varias veces—. ¿qué haces si yo te mato a golpes aquí mismo?

Solo los sollozos se oían salir de sus labios.

Aquello lo asustó, ya que inmediatamente se esperaba una respuesta al estilo: «Maldito inútil, estoy llorando, no quedé invalida, primero te mato a golpes yo a ti, pedazo de imbécil»

Aterrorizado, la liberó. Verla en ese estado de debilidad resultaba para él mucho más terrorífico que soportarla en sus peores arranques de ira. Al menos cuando estaba enojada se entraban a golpes y se partían la madre y ese, por todos los cielos, era el deber ser. Esa niña que lloraba no era Aqua, era el diablo que la había poseído.

—Oh por favor, ¿ningún “quítate cretino”? ¿o “no me toques, basura”? “¿qué haces aquí escoria?” ¿No? ¿nada? —dijo estupefacto—. “Vanitas, corazón, ¿tú quieres que yo te mate?” Porque, no sé si te has oído, pero esas son el tipo de cosas que me dirías tú en esta situación.

Escuchar eso viniendo de Van le arrancó una muy pequeña sonrisa.

—Luego yo intento pegarte y tú me noqueas, nos damos de golpes, gritamos malas palabras, nos mentamos la madre... —contó con calma—, es el protocolo y lo estás rompiendo.

Ella levantó sus hombros y se secó las lágrimas, no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

—Entonces Zack llega, nos trata de detener, pero es en vano. Llama a los profesores, estos nos separan. Luego nos citan a la dirección y terminan llamando a nuestros padres y bla... bla... bla...

Aqua soltó una suave carcajada con aquello, justo eso era lo que pasaba todos los días.

—¡Hey, eso está mejor! —dijo Vanitas, sintiéndose extrañamente bien al hacerla reír—. Esa es la Aqua que conozco y odio desde siempre.

De algún modo, al verla llorar le recordaba a Xion y eso despertaba aquel muy extraño sentido de protección. Quería hacerla sentir mejor, aunque se mintiera a si mismo diciéndose que si no era él quien la hacía llorar ya no tenía chiste.

La niña volvió a reír con más confianza.

—Yo también te odio —musitó.

—Vale, lo sé, lo tengo muy claro, es reconfortante saber que el sentimiento es mutuo —comentó sentándose junto a su amienemiga—. ¿Y más o menos por qué lloras? Si se puede saber...

—No es nada.

—Si te hace llorar, dudo que sea “nada” —soltó—. Es la primera vez que veo a una bestia llorar.

—Pues, la verdad no, es sólo que Ventus...

—¿¡VANITAS QUE HACES AHÍ!? —gritó de pronto Zack, llegando con dos helados—. Mira, te perdono que fastidies cualquier otro día, PERO HOY NO. Así que te puedes ir por donde viniste, porque la verdad es que me tienes harto. ¿qué haces molestándola?

Aqua se quedó atónita, esa reacción de parte de Zack, era lo último que se esperaba.

—Nada, ya me iba, vine a decirle que se veía horrible llorando, parece un moco —dijo este siguiéndole la corriente y levantándose para retirarse lo más pronto posible.

—Tú pareces un orangután todo el tiempo y yo no te digo nada —respondió Aqua por instinto, torciendo la nariz en gesto de desagrado.

—Ya decía yo que te hacía falta insultarme —agregó Van.

—No te equivoques, no creas que solo por esto te odio menos. Sigues siendo mi némesis.

Zack no comprendió aquella frase.

—Y tú el mío, bestia —concluyó el pelinegro antes de irse.

«Te odio, es verdad, pero tal vez tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Ventus»

—¿qué hacías hablando con él? —preguntó el niño con los helados.

—Nada —contestó ella con la cara roja.

♠Aurora♠


	23. Aunque ella me odie a muerte

**Parte V - Los Matices del Color Rosa**

**23\. Aunque Ella me Odie a Muerte**

No era normal ver a Ventus triste o deprimido, a pesar de tener que lidiar con Vanitas todos los días, de todas las semanas, de todos los meses, de todo el jodido año. Ventus se consideraba a sí mismo un niño feliz. Su madre lo cuidaba mucho, sus amigos lo querían con todo el corazón, y nada lo ponía tan contento como hacer sus actividades favoritas; dibujar, jugar, practicar artes marciales, cantar y perseguir a Aqua sin que ella le viera. Todo eso y más, le hacía pensar que la vida era hermosa. Vanitas representaba solo un pequeño y molesto porcentaje de la vida, además, si estaban en un lugar público resultaba menos probable que lo atacara.

Pero aquella había sido una semana terrible para el pobre rubio, Vanitas le aparecía hasta en la sopa para hacerle la vida cuadritos.

Lunes: 9:55 a.m Vanitas lanza la mochila de Ventus a la fuente del jardín, mojando así todo lo había dentro de esta.

Martes: 8:32 a.m Vanitas lanza la tarea de Ventus a un charco de lodo.

Miércoles: 10:09 a.m Vanitas lanza el desayuno de Ventus al inodoro.

Jueves: 11:11 a.m Vanitas lanza a Ventus a los tobos de basura.

Viernes: 12:30 p.m Llega la madre de Ventus a aclarar dos o tres asuntos a la directiva.

La señorita Prism no estaba nada contenta con el trato que se le estaba dando a su hijo, y se encontraba sumamente molesta por la falta de interés de los profesores en corregir la conducta violenta de ciertos estudiantes.

—Yo no inscribí a mi hijo aquí, para que ustedes, montón de incompetentes —enfatizó—. Permitieran que los demás alumnos le hicieran daño y lo cogieran de juguete.

—Mamá...

—Cállate Ventus, están hablando los adultos —ordenó enfurecida, esta no era la primera vez que aquella volátil mujer iba a presentar reclamos a la pila de inútiles que se decían «Adultos responsables» que manejaban la escuela Castle Withe—. Tampoco me mato trabajando para comprarle a mi hijo todo lo que necesita y luego venga ese niño, ¿cómo se llamaba? Vanidad, sí ese, a romperle sus útiles, sus juguetes, y hasta su ropa, eso me parece una falta de respeto, un ultraje.

—Pero señorita Prism... —dijo con calma el profesor Lauriam—, Al chico se le tiene en citas con el psicólogo, su madre se ha mostrado muy preocupada por la conducta agresiva de su hijo, y...

—Les estoy diciendo, que me importa una hectárea de pepinos lo que haga u opine su madre. LO QUE YO QUIERO, es que tomen alguna maldita medida, para que mi hijo no tenga que soportar los abusos de ese niño.

—Mamá...

—¡A callar, Ventus! —exigió ella—. Sal de aquí, que dentro de poco me pondré más histérica, ve a buscar a tus amigos o no sé... piérdete por ahí —se volvió hacia los profesores—. No me voy a ir hasta que no suspendan a ese malcriado.

De pronto la puerta de la dirección se abrió con un chirrido.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza —balbuceó una mujer vestida de rosado—. Recién pude salir de mi trabajo, ¿qué sucede? ¿para qué me han citado?

—¿Y ella quién es? —preguntó desconcertada Prism.

—Señorita Prism, le presento a la señorita Ava, ella es la madre de Vanitas.

(...)

Ventus se estaba arrancando los cabellos de la cabeza, por los mil demonios que no saldría vivo de esa. Su mamá solo le estaba buscando más problemas de los que ya tenía. Y pensar que fue solo por un descuido. El rubio había sufrido los maltratos de Vanitas por varios años en silencio, y no le habría importado seguir haciéndolo, pero ella ya sospechaba y últimamente le estaba haciendo revisiones de rutina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

«mamá, me está consiguiendo un lugar cómodo en mi tumba» se dijo a si mismo al caminar nerviosamente por el corredor.

Todas sus mentiras habían sido en vano, “es que mi mochila estaba al borde de la fuente y sin querer la golpeé y se cayó”, “es que ese día llovió, y dejé caer la tarea en el charco, fue un accidente”, “Sí mami, obvió sí desayuné, ¿que por qué suena mi estomago? No lo sé”, “Es que iba en mi bici y Riku me llamó y me distraje, no tenía idea de que los tobos de basura estaban ahí”

Pero todo se fue al diablo, su madre no le creía y esa misma tarde recibió un vídeo anónimo donde se mostraba como el cretino de Van había estado abusando de su pequeño hijo.

—Mamá incendiará el colegio, no, no, tranquilo, ella no haría algo así...

«—PORQUE SERIA UNA TRAGEDIA QUE ESTA MISERABLE ESCUELA QUEDASE INSERVIBLE» Se la oyó rugir desde la dirección.

—La estoy subestimando —murmuró Ven.

Sacó de su bolso unas libretas para dibujar y se dispuso a ignorar a su escandalosa madre, pero apenas y abrió el block y subió la mirada, se topó con Vanitas que venía caminando por el pasillo hecho una furia.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁS PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! —gritó el niño de cabello negro—. ¿Por qué mi mamá está en la oficina del director? ¿no habrás abierto tu boca, o sí?

—No, no, no, no, te juro que yo no he hecho nada —chilló el rubio encogiéndose mucho.

Vanitas levanto la mano para soltarle un golpe en la cabeza, pero luego dejo que esta cayera pesadamente sobre su frente. Luego le acarició el cabello como si fuera un animalito.

—En serio que eres patético —escupió—. ¿Sabes qué? Luego me cobrare esto, y te saldrá caro, aprenderás a no ser soplón. Pero por hoy quería charlar contigo, ya sabes, cosas importantes.

Los latidos del corazón de Ven se desaceleraron dolorosamente, ¿qué podía querer hablar con él aquella bestia?

—Yo no te he hecho nada, lo juro —afirmó con desesperación mientras sentía que sus manos sudaban.

—No, claro que no, a mí no —sonrió el pelinegro—. A Aqua.

«¿¿¿Qué???»

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada a Aqua! —se defendió él—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella es... Es...

¿Perfecta? ¿Hermosa? ¿Un sueño? No se atrevió a decirlo, era demasiado para su sistema.

—No me digas... ¿entonces por qué ella estaba llorando por tu culpa hace poco más de una semana? —le desafió.

—...

El pánico le paralizó al rubio, ¿Aqua llorando... por él?

—Eso mismo pensé —declaró Vanitas cogiéndolo por el cuello—. Escucha con atención fenómeno, me dio la impresión y dudo estar equivocado, de que Aqua lloraba porque tú la rechazaste.

Los ojos azules del niño se abrieron ligeramente en señal de asombro. Él no sería capaz de rechazarla de ninguna manera, por el amor al cielo, ¿qué historia era esa?

—Y déjame decirte que me molestó demasiado verla llorar por una miserable y patética basurita como tú

—Creí que... que odiabas a Aqua —alcanzó a pronunciar Ventus.

—Yo no la odio, en realidad... en realidad me agrada y hasta me parece bonita —reconoció—. Solo me encanta pelear con ella, ya sabes, gritarnos groserías y matarnos a golpes, no es algo que pueda hacer con cualquier chica y eso me parece genial.

» Más te vale que nadie se entere de lo que acabo de decir —advirtió el pequeño de ojos ámbar.

Ventus negó, casi sin poder respirar.

—Y me parece absolutamente estúpido, que tú, pequeña mariquita la hayas rechazado, cuando las chicas como ella están tan fuera de tu alcance.

Los ojos de Ven rebosaron en lágrimas, ya eso lo sabía.

—Aqua no merecía llorar así por ti, no lo vales, y si me entero de que has estado acercándote a ella a partir de ahora, te haré la vida imposible, yo encontraré la mejor forma para eso, lo juro, aunque Aqua me odie por golpearte, te partiré la cara, incluso si eso hace que me gane más de una paliza, te estaré esperando todos lo días cuando las clases acaben para recordarte que no puedes conmigo y no mereces estar cerca suyo, no quiero verte fastidiando ¿entendido? —amenazó—. Eres increíble, no puedo si quiera creer que ella haya puesto su atención en una pequeña hormiga como tú, que asco.

Y sin decir una palabra más lo soltó y se fue sin provocar daños innecesarios. Las cosas habían quedado claras.

Sin embargo, aunque Ventus hubiera querido gritar y decirle que debía haber algún error porque ella jamás se le había confesado, no lo hizo. Guardó silencio y obedeció órdenes. Evitaría a Aqua a toda costa.

♠Aurora♠


End file.
